NOW THAT THE SPELL HAS BEEN BROKEN (ENHANCED VER)
by queenbmia
Summary: THIS IS AN ENHANCED VERSION OF MY First story. After Elena's charms have worn off the Salvatore brother's, they are free to find their true loves, but Elena doesn't get the Featuring Klaus, who seems to have an interest in the Bennett Let the love games *WARNING NON-CON SEX WITH STEFONNIE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ****PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE FOR IMPORTANT DETAILS.*THIS WILL BE THE ONLY A/N IN THE STORY***

This is an enhanced version of my story Now that the Spell has been Broken. I feel like I have grown as a writer since I put this story out. I think that this is a really good story (my opinion of course) I hope that those of you who liked this story will enjoy it even more the second time around.

The reason for the re-upload: Some of the scenes didn't have well defined conclusions, details, and I also felt like I didn't accurately portray the characters emotions or responses in certain situations. So I've added detail, better conclusions, removed all the author's notes, fixed grammatical errors (that stood out) and the characters responses and emotions have been changed to accurately fit the situations that arose in their lives. I hope you all enjoy the story once again.

****WARNING TO NEW READERS****

Please keep in mind this story is an AU fan fiction. There are some Stefonnie moments and graphic scenes that are not for the faint of heart. ***NON CONSENTUAL SEX SCENE BETWEEN STEFONNIE. I WILL MARK THE SCENES BEGINNING AND END FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO AVOID READING IT. ****

Lastly, Damon refers to Bonnie as little bird and baby girl sometimes. Some readers have a problem with this because they are not together right away, but this story doesn't start out like most Bamon stories (with an I hate you I love you beginning). It starts out with their progression after the triangle is over. This story takes place after all of the last four seasons and season five which currently has not aired. Also, I kind of wanted to mix some of book Bamon's interactions into TV Bamon's exchanges. I think there is a sweetness to Book Bamon that should have been incorporated in the TV versions of them.

Characters are owned by Julie Plec, Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, and CW Network.

NTTSHBB Chapter 1 Story Starts:

It was a dreary rainy Saturday in Mystic Falls. Damon Salvatore stood gazing out the big windows of the boarding house thinking about his brother Stefan and their last time seeing each other. It was the night he tried to kill his brother over Elena.

Damon could still hear the words echoing in his mind that started the bloody bout _"It will always be Stefan."_ Damon longed to hear those words. From Katherine; from Elena; from his father, and Damon finally did get the words, _"You are a horrible person, but I love you and I'm not sorry."_ It was a sorry declaration of love on Elena's part as she rolled her eyes and hissed the words at him like she were mad at herself for daring to feel that way about him.

And the fact that they were miserable together was even more tragic. Even when Elena broke up with him he still fought to win her back. He had done too much to get her, so he sure as hell wasn't going to lose the contest –well lose her. In his mind he felt like he earned the bitch, but as those six months rolled by, those thoughts finally took flight. He realized that Elena was no prize to be won. She was just a girl that looked like the last girl that ripped his heart out.

One thing was for sure, Damon was actually missing his brother unbelievably. His life was now so mundane and routine without him that his mind ran idle which instigated constant thoughts about the brutal fight he had with his younger sibling. _I can't believe I tried to kill my brother over Elena? _He thought. It was six months ago from today when that horrible night ensued.

After hitting, stabbing, punching, biting, and kicking each other, he finally got the upper hand over Stefan. He drove in to dagger his brother. He wanted to be rid of his brother once and for all. He wanted to be rid of the man who always came before him. The man with whom everyone loved and adored more than him. Before Damon could drive the dagger into Stefan's heart, his beloved Elena, the woman who had finally chose him. The woman who finally admitted her feelings for him, drove that very same dagger into his gut repeatedly.

She stabbed him with such unadulterated passion and there was so much hatred in her eyes as she drove the blade into him continually it caused him to flinch in thought of that horrible moment. He still pictured her eyes, red as blood. The anger written all over her face. She wanted Damon gone. She wanted to expel her guilt. She wanted to get rid of her constant reminder of how she betrayed Stefan. Upon the last retraction from Damon's abdomen she lifted the dagger to end Damon's sorry existence once and for all, but before she could deliver the final blow, Elena started to scream as she doubled over in pain. Bonnie had intervened. She stopped Elena from killing Damon Salvatore. _I owe my life to her._ He thought.

Damon laid on the ground that cold and dreary night in February bleeding out. He watched as Elena helped a very hurt and bloody Stefan home, and left him there to die. She never once turned back. Deep down inside, he understood why she delivered such punishing blows, but even then he held out hope that she loved him. Even if she wasn't with him, he wanted the horrid love affair to continue between the three of them.

Damon thought how he felt okay with having a little of her. He was okay with not being Elena's sun, moon, and stars like Stefan. At least she loved him. At least she cared about him. They were friends. She would save him and he would save her. He'd kill all of her friends. Let them die. Just to know that she was still in the world walking around loving, or hating him; he didn't care, because there was always this small chance for them to get back together. Damon believed that if he had killed Stefan, Elena would forgive him and they could finally be together. In fact he was sure that she would forgive him.

But after seeing her walk away with Stefan, and never once glancing back at him to see if he was okay, it broke him, but that night he also saw things so much clearer. The cloud of confusion that always lingered in his mind had magically disappeared. His body didn't seem so heavy anymore. He laid on the ground that night, looking at a full beautiful blue moon and he swore that he could hear the heavens and spirits rejoicing. The last image of that night that he remembered was Bonnie kneeling over his battered body. _I never thanked her._ _She looked like an angel that night._ He thought.

As Damon Salvatore looked out the window that rainy and dreary day, He thought of two people, one Bonnie Bennett and one Stefan Salvatore. _Where and how are they? Is my relationship with my brother unrepairable?_ He thought. "I want my brother back?" He whispered underneath his breath. Elena was now a distant memory to the raven haired man. Now that the spell was broken.

SSSS

Stefan moved out of the boarding house. He was not the same person after that night. He believed that his brother would eventually give up on Elena. He believed he and his brother were getting closer whilst they helped Elena through all her mile stones. Damon kept pinning for Elena even though she had chosen to be with Stefan in what would have been their last and finally hours -if Alaric had succeeded in killing Klaus, but then the damn sired bond happened, propelling Damon and Elena together.

The next tragic obstacle for Stefan and Elena, was Damon. His irresponsibility with his new vampire, lead him to making all the wrong decisions for her life. Rather than him helping her through the pain of losing her brother, he willed his sire to turn off her humanity, and with losing her humanity, she forgot her love for Stefan, but he never thought in a million years she would chose her brother over him, but their she was, in front of the fire place in the boarding house living room, professing her love to Damon, and when things didn't work out between them, he took her back, but Elena still kept stringing Damon along.

Elena was always selfish but being a vampire heightened that flaw. Her selfishness had become her more dominate trait. She was consumed by both brothers and even began to string Matt along as her personal blood bank.

Tensions between Damon and Stefan had run its progression. Elena selfishness had unknowingly pitted the brothers against each other to intolerable new heights. Damon became so senseless over Elena that he tried to kill his own brother, and it was that night that gave him the strength to walk away from Elena and Damon.

He thought for sure that after he walked away that they both would end up together, and he'd be happy for them if they were really truly in love, but Damon and Elena were done. It was as if they both needed him present in their lives to continue their demented and disturbing love affair.

Even though Stefan told them that they both were dead to him, he wasn't so sure he could continue to keep Damon out of his life. Since his time alone, he had lots of time to think about his friendship with his brother before they were vampires. He loved Damon, and that love didn't fade away because of Elena. Now that the spell was broken, could he find his way back to his brother? _I want my brother back._ He thought as he gazed out the window of his condo on that dreary rainy Saturday, thirty minutes outside of Mystic Falls.

BBBB

Bonnie had a dead line. She knew she had to have her paper into Professor Murray by 10a the following morning. She couldn't concentrate. While she sat at the table typing her paper on her laptop, Bonnie thought of the night she helped Damon home. As she drove down the lonely road she stole quick glances at him. Even while broken, beaten, and bloody, Damon Salvatore was still beautiful, almost angelic. He's methane blue eyes and raven hair. His beautiful rose colored lips and strong jaw line always kept her in awe. Even six months later. She still thought about the raven haired vampire relentlessly. Bonnie didn't know what it was, but she had a soft spot growing in her heart for him. Damon had passion, fight, and swagger. Even though they were estranged friends, she had the distinct feeling that Damon loved her. He trusted and respected her decisions.

Even after all the bad that he had done to her, she forgave him. It took time and space, but she forgave him. He had saved her life and she saved his life on many occasions. They had learned to work together. Damon was just a man that wanted to love someone and he wanted the same thing in return. Bonnie understood this need that Damon had to love and be loved, because she desired to have that very same thing. Her heart was big, and after all her failed attempts at finding true love, she all but wanted to give up on such an adventure of the heart. If Damon wasn't so hell bent on being with Elena, she believed that they could have made it work, but she'd never tell her friends that.

Bonnie thought Damon was amazing secretly, but for some reason he couldn't see her over Elena's bloated, conceited, and selfish shadow.

Why didn't he use all that passion and fight to have his own life? Why did he always want someone that belonged to someone else? Was Damon a glutton for punishment; did he have a fear of commitment? Is that why he always wanted women who couldn't truly commit to him? These were the questions that she would ask him one day.

She gushed to herself when she thought about their eye thing. They would always look at each other whenever they questioned someone's ideas, or when they were in agreement on something, and when they were going to make a move. It was their secret way of communicating. It was their thing, and those times when they caught each other's gaze when there wasn't a question on the table, what was Damon thinking about her? She wondered. Was he thinking she was pretty? Did he think she was an amazing woman?

Well every time Bonnie would look at Damon, she thought of how amazing he was, and why did he want his brother's sloppy seconds. She thought of how amazingly badass they would be as a couple. Yes, Bonnie Bennett fancied Damon Salvatore somewhat. Once she moved forward from her Grams' death, and onward from Damon turning her mom into a vampire, she was able to open her heart and mind to given Damon what he needed, her compassion.

The night that Elena came within an inch of taking his life, the life they could've had flashed before her eyes. She would lose any and all chances of having him as a friend, lover, or whatever. Nothing would never happen between them because he would be gone forever, and it scared her unbelievably. She realized in that moment, that she loved Damon Salvatore just as much as she did the rest of her friends, and possibly even more. Until that night, Bonnie Bennett didn't know she cared for Damon Salvatore at that capacity.

Bonnie's new goal in life was to concentrate on school, protect her family, friends, and the town of Mystic Falls, and to get to know Damon Salvatore a little more. The next time she saw him she was going to let her presence be known. She was going to let him know that she was his friend.

DSDS

Two weeks had passed and Damon Salvatore no longer wanted to roam around the big boarding house alone. He started missing things like human interaction and drinking at the bar in Mystic Falls not the dives two and three hours away from home. He was tired of avoiding all of the Scooby doo gang and Elena.

Not only was he bored to tears but thoughts of Bonnie and Stefan ran rampant through his cognizance. He woke and fell asleep with them on his mind. _She saved my life. I miss my brother._ He thought. Damon grabbed the keys to his car and decided he'd go to The Grill for a drink and socializing. He didn't like humans, but he had hoped that he'd run into Bonnie or maybe even Stefan for that matter. Even though he had heard his brooding brother had moved out of town, there was always a possibility that he'd come back to town to visit Bonnie and Caroline.

Upon arrival at The Grill, Damon looked around, not seeing anyone that he knew or particularly cared for, like Matt Donovan & his girlfriend Rebekah Mikaelson. _How, and why did Rebekah end up with a mere human? She's a got damn original. How could a mortal satisfy her or make her happy_? He thought.

"It's official, Rebekah has completely lost her mind." Damon mumbled under his breath. Damon sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of scotch. The sassy little red haired bartender behind the counter jumped at the chance to serve the dashing man. She was cute but Damon had seen better. He was horny and was seriously thinking about letting her keep his bed warm for the night, but he was tired of one night stands. He wanted something more meaningful. He was snapped back into reality when he heard the door of The Grill open.

In walked Bonnie Bennett.

Damon wanted to run over to her. He needed some company and he secretly desired to have the company of someone he cared about. He'd never tell Bonnie, but he respected her and adored her, but it wasn't until the spell of Elena was broken that he really saw her. He saw Bonnie Bennett. She walked through the door of the bar, looking like an angel. He instantly thought of that night when she was kneeling over him. As he dazed at Bonnie in a trance like state, the angels in his head began to sing and a spotlight magically appeared over Bonnie. He could hear Justin Timberlake singing.

Those flashing lights come from everywhere

The way they hit her I just stop and stare

And, I'm love stoned from everywhere

And she knows, I think that she knows

And now I walk around without a care

She's got me hooked, it just ain't fair, but

I'm love stoned and I could swear

That she knows, I think that she knows

She knows, she knows

Suddenly Damon was jarred back to reality by the little redhead bringing him his drink. He felt a certain urge to snap her neck or pull out her heart because she disrupted his mini fantasy of Bonnie. He went to turn around to stare at Bonnie again, only to find her in front of him.

"Oh, hey Bonnie." He greeted the woman casually.

"Hello Damon. How are you?"

"I'm doing well and you?"

"Great. Just tons of work from my classes. I'm doing horrible in Business Calculus and American History 1866."

"I can help you." Damon spilled before he could think if that was what he really wanted to say or do for her.

"You would do that for me?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"Of Course, it's the least I could do for the girl who saved my life." He said flashing her a crocked smile before grabbing and taking a sip of his drink.

"Well we can meet at the library around four today. If that's okay with you? I'll be finished with my classes by then."

"O.k. little bird. I'll meet you at the library at four."

"Little bird?" Bonnie questioned.

_Oh snap._ Damon thought. _I said her pet name out loud? What am I, twelve?_ Damon chastised himself.

"Yeah, you're little and you're always flying off at the mouth."

"Ugh," Bonnie gasped before playfully hitting him on the arm.

Damon looked down at the spot Bonnie hit affectionately. "But to answer your question, again. I will be glad to help you with your homework," Damon said sweetly.

Bonnie looked at him with the same expression. She was surprised by his sweet tone with her.

"Thanks Damon, I'll see you later." Bonnie smiled at him. They gazed into each other eyes for a tick, both looking as if they had so much more to say to one another but the words wouldn't escape their lips.

Bonnie finally broke their trance and turned to walk away, but was halted by Damon.

"Hey judgy."

Bonnie turned around quickly.

"Thank you, so much, for saving my life. I owe everything to you."

Bonnie smiled, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I will do anything for my friends." Bonnie said before heading for the exit.

She pushed the door to The Grill open, and then looked back to see blue eyes staring back at her. They smiled at each other, again, and then Bonnie walked out the door.

_What an ass!_ Damon screamed in thought as he watched Bonnie walk away. _How have I not noticed her ass?_ Ironically, Damon Salvatore started noticing lots of things about Bonnie Bennett -now that the spell was broken.

EGEG

Elena was in the kitchen cooking for Jeremy. He would soon be home from work and she definitely didn't want her brother eating frozen dinners every night. Cooking made Elena feel halfway decent and content. She prepared fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and homemade rolls for her brother. A hardy meal would surely put a smile on her brother's face after a hard day at work. Jeremy and Elena had bought a new house with the insurance money they got from the house. They also took on jobs to help maintain their utilities, and they used their inheritance money to put themselves through college.

They were much closer since he had died and was now apart of the land of the living again. Bonnie was able to bring her brother back to life, by way of dark magic called expression. Since having a second chance with her brother, Elena wasn't going to skip a beat at taking care of him, and making sure she told him that she loved him everyday.

Jeremy was dead only for a few weeks, and Elena had no chance of grieving over him because Damon had taken that opportunity away from her by taken away her humanity. Her actions were wreckless, cruel, and fetal in one incident, and it wasn't until she finally found her true self again that she hated the person that she became and the things that she had done, but while with Damon, her terrible behavior never even crossed her mind.

As Elena set the table for dinner, thoughts of Stefan began to surf through her awareness. She wanted Stefan back in her life. Elena loved Stefan, body, mind, and soul. She hated herself for sleeping with and chosen Damon over him. Damon just came on so strong and his bad boy attitude started to charm its way into her head and make her body yearn.

She did come to love Damon, but the love she had for him could never rival what she felt for Stefan. She could kick her own ass for not realizing that until after she and Damon were together.

She supposed she fell for Damon because he was willing to kill anything that went bump in the night for her or anything that threaten her life. It made her feel special. It was somewhat romantic. She turned a blind eye to the fact that she brought nothing but the worse out in him and he did the same for her, and the fact that he never respected her or her decisions. He thought all of her decisions were ludicrous.

She thought Damon was smart, so why wasn't he smart enough to see that they weren't made for one another. She was oil and he was water. They were two pieces of the puzzle that didn't fit. Their relationship was built on nothing but fun and sex. Nothing deep or soulful transpired between them.

She said she wasn't Katherine, but here she was the exact replica of her ancestor not just in looks but in behavior as well. Elena sighed and held her head in shame. She then opened her diary on the kitchen table. She jotted down what Caroline had told her so many moons ago. _"Stefan is your epic love."_ She thought. One way or another I will make Stefan see that I love him. "He can't just give up on us." She whispered.

SSSS

Stefan was cleaning. Yeah, he had a routine. One was pinning over a failed relationship. Two failed relationships, and the loss of the only immediate family member had sent Stefan into a deep depression. He hadn't been out of the house in two weeks. He only left to hunt despite the feeling he had no reason to live, he didn't want to die. For some reason the seed of hope was planted in Stefan so deeply that he couldn't ignore his will to live.

The hope that he and his brother would somehow find a way back to one another was resilient. He thought of Elena too. After all, he still very much loved her, but not body mind, and soul like he once did. There was something in him that wouldn't allow him to feel as deeply for her as he once did. Stefan wanted to start over with someone new, but that would be impossible since he hadn't yet gotten completely over Elena.

On one hand he wanted to rekindle what he had with her, because loving her brought him out of a very dark place, but on the other hand, her betrayal was too much to bear.

He wondered what he would do if he ever ran into her, because one day he knew that he would have to face her. They needed closure; he needed closure. He needed to see that she was o.k. He would say his goodbye and then he would walk away from her and never look back.

BBDS

"Oh my God Damon! I can't believe it. I finally understand. It took me all night to figure this out. Well, I really didn't," she let out a loud chortle. "…but your master tutelage helped me. Your Kung Fu is strong Mr. Salvatore." Bonnie flashed Damon her dazzling bold smile, which made his undead heart pitter patter.

Damon rode back in his chair with one hand gripping the table, anchoring him whilst he rubbed his chin with the other. He looked at Bonnie in awe before resting the front legs of his chair back on the ground and folded his arms on top of the table. Bonnie reached her hand over and rubbed his upper arm tenderly. The warmth of her hand against his cold skin set his insides on fire. He glanced down intently at her hand as it gently caressed him, and then he looked back up at her. They gazed into each other's eyes, Bonnie slightly smiling, her lips partially opened. Damon smiled at her with a crocked little smile.

He looked dangerously handsome to the little witch. She found herself not able to break her glance.

_What the fuck!_ _Why am I ogling Bonnie?_ _What the hell has gotten into me? Damon _thought. Bonnie looked at the clock on the wall, it was 15 minutes to nine and the library would soon be closing. She didn't want to leave. She enjoyed being close to Damon; she enjoyed his company immensely.

Even though so much had went down a half a year ago, Damon seemed to be in a good place. Bonnie wasn't expecting a laughing or smiling Damon. He wrecked an entire town for Elena Gilbert, and she walked away from him like he was nothing and without even sparing him a second glance. Bonnie just knew that Elena trying to kill him would somehow break his spirit. That spirit that she had grown so fond of, but Damon Salvatore didn't make it 145 years by given up. He was a fighter. As Bonnie thought about that horrible night, a sinking feeling suddenly came over her. _How is Stefan? _She thought.

Bonnie and Stefan had grown really tight. Stefan would sometimes call Bonnie out the blue and they would stay on the phone for hours talking about everything. Stefan and Bonnie went out to lunch, movies, concerts etc. This was all before that ungodly night but after that night she lost any and all contact with him. Stefan had become like a brother to Bonnie and at that very moment she was missing him something awful. She supposed it was because she was with his brother.

"What are you thinking about little bird?" Damon asked coolly.

"Oh nothing."

"I thought our relationship had moved passed the keeping secrets phase." Damon wasn't going to stop until she told him what was on her mind.

"I was just thinking about," Bonnie paused, "Stefan."

Damon lost his soft smile. "Oh. Okay, well have you talked to him?

"No. Have you?"

"No. Well, maybe you should call him." Damon suggested"

"I think I will." Bonnie said.

"Ma'am, Sir, the library will be closing in five minutes. Do you need to check out any books?" The lady asked sweetly.

"No ma'am," Bonnie answered.

"Well Goodnight," said the librarian before walking away.

"You ready to head out?

"Yup."

Damon walked Bonnie to her car. He opened up the door to her blue Prius before lightly grabbing Bonnie by the elbow. "Are you doing anything this weekend?" Damon was incredibly lonely and for the life of him, he didn't understand why. He was a loner, but after living with Stefan, he had gotten comfortable with hearing another's footsteps in the house. Even half a year later, Damon still wasn't use to living alone.

"Thankfully, I don't have any plans," Bonnie said.

Damon wanted to break out in song, but instead he played it cool. "You want to come over to the boarding house this weekend? We can watch some movies and I can give you a little more help with your math?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Bonnie was elated. She didn't want to make it too obvious how she couldn't wait to spend even more time getting to know the reformed bad boy Damon. "O.k., yeah, sure. Why not," she stammered for the words. "What time should I stop by, six, seven?"

"Oh whenever." Damon smirked.

"Alright, I'll be there at six, but not sharp." She giggled.

Damon took in those beautiful amber eyes. Suddenly the U2 song came to mind.

_You know I got black eyes_

_But they burn so brightly for her_

_This is a blind kind of love_

_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

_Blue-eyed boy meets a brown-eyed girl_

_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

Damon couldn't let it show, but he was feeling incredibly happy that Bonnie would spend time with him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it. Comments for the new version are welcomed. I will be deleted the other one soon.

Story starts: NTTSHBB Chapter 2

* * *

Bonnie walked into the house feeling strangely happier than she had felt in a long time. She was actually slipping off into a daydream about Damon when suddenly her phone rang, bringing her back to reality. She looked at the phone stunned. It was her cousin Isabelle Tyler. It had been two years since she had seen her cousin. She was a tall tawny skinned girl, with beautiful amber eyes, chocolate hair, and full lips.

"Hey, Izzy!" Bonnie shouted.

"Hey, Bons! How are you, chica?"

"I'm well, and you?"

"Mom and I had a fight, and I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while. I know I should have asked uncle Jonas but he will only call mom."

"Of course you can stay here Izzy, it's not like my dad will notice you're here anyway. He's never at home." Bonnie said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "So what happened?"

"Oh she's angry with me because I decided to take a leave from college. She said if I can't live by her rules then I can't live under her roof."

"Well consider this your home now. I haven't seen you in so long. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, we need to catch up and go out on double dates. I'm single you know." They laughed. "Alright, well Jessica and I are getting ready to have dinner. I'm spending the night with her tonight, but I'll be down there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, I will see you soon." Bonnie hung up the phone feeling a little depressed about her cousins situation, but she quickly rebounded once she thought about the time she spent with Damon at the library. She was feeling anxious to spend more time with the raven haired man. Which surprised her, because she never thought in a million years she'd feel so infatuated with Damon Salvatore of all people.

Bonnie plopped down onto her bed gazing up at the ceiling. She pictured him smiling at her, and then she remembered his tender hug in Nova Scotia.

"Damon Salvatore wants to spend time with me." Bonnie squealed and then began kicking her feet erratically as she placed her hands on her sore cheeks trying to soothe them. Damon Salvatore instigated nothing but pure bliss and kilowatt smiles.

SSSS

Stefan had practically rubbed a hole in the floor. He had finally caught cabin fever and was ready to get out of the house for a while. Stefan picked up his phone. He so desperately wanted to call his brother and see how he was doing, but decided against it. He had hoped that he was just as miserable as him, and that his brother would tell him that he wanted to make a mends with him. He was still nervous about seeing or speaking with Damon, and couldn't believe he could still love him so unbelievably even though Damon had tried to kill him, but he still wanted his brother to be a part of his life. _One day I will find the courage to call him._ He thought.

Stefan decided to call Bonnie instead. It had been ions since he spoke to her. She was his best friend, and then some. They spoke almost every day before that night in February.

He began to feel guilty, because he just up and left Mystic Falls without so much as a goodbye to Bonnie and Caroline. Even though he was thirty minutes away from Mystic Falls, he kept himself so isolated from the rest of the world, he often felt like he lived in another world.

He whipped out his cell phone, hitting the one key to dial his friend's number. He listened to her ring tone on the other end and began tapping his feet against the hard wood flooring. Bonnie picked up on the third ring and it sounded like she had just finished running a marathon.

"Hello," she said, out of breath.

"Hey Bonnie, it's me, Stefan. How have you've been?" He said excitedly, hearing her voice was like music to his ears.

"Oh my God, Stefan! You've been on my mind! Where have you been?

"At home, doing nothing," he giggled. "I was wondering if we could hang out today?"

Bonnie wanted to say yes, but she had plans with Damon that night, and her cousin would be in town shortly. "Actually Stefan, I have plans, but I miss you terribly. Can we get together tomorrow?"

"That's fine with me. Well can you talk?"

"Not now, but I will try to call you later tonight if I am not home too late, but we're definitely hanging out tomorrow. I promise."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Stefan."

Stefan hung up the phone, feeling discouraged. The one person he would feel happy and content with, without the certain urge to dry hump, would be occupied with other people._ This person she's hanging with must be a hell of a lot more important than me._ He thought. Stefan couldn't understand why he was feeling so upset. Bonnie was like a little sister to him, but for some reason he needed her. He desired the company of his good friend. Stefan was suddenly feeling even more depressed now that Bonnie didn't have time for him, and to plunge the knife deeper into his back, he had the dumb idea of perusing through the gallery of the pictures on his phone. There the hammer was, pictures of one Elena Gilbert.

He kept swiping his thumb across the screen, only seeing pictures of Elena.

Stefan's awareness was so submerged in Elena he dialed her number without realizing. When he heard the phone ringing in his ear, panic began to set in, but he couldn't hang up. It was as if he was being willed to hear her voice.

Elena looked at the caller ID on her cell in disbelief. "Stefan." She whispered. She began to feel lightheaded. It had been six months, and two months since she had seen the brown haired man. Elena instantly remembered him saying goodbye like it was yesterday.

She remembered bringing home a badly battered Stefan to her home. She had nursed him back to health. He was healing much slower than any other vampire because of his animal diet. After two days of being in Elena's care, Stefan decided it was time for him to go, but he didn't just say goodbye, he unloaded on her.

He thanked her for caring for him, but he let her know that saving him didn't mean he was ready to let her back into his life. He chastised her for being like Katherine and for being disloyal to him and her friends.

He blasted her for taken advantage of his love and loyalty to her, and for going back and forth between him and his brother. Elena remembered the look of disgust on Stefan's face, His words still echoed in her mind relentlessly, **_"The very sight of you sickens me Elena!"_ **Stefan screamed at her. She not only broke his heart, she broke him.

Elena answered the phone just as it was about to go to voicemail, "H...h...hello," She stuttered.

Stefan sat in silence for a moment before speaking, "Hey, Elena. How are you?" He asked dryly.

"I'm fine, just getting ready for class. How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm working now, down at this little pub down the street. My friends and I had plans tonight but they had to cancel at the last minute."

He lied. Stefan lied , and he didn't know why. He didn't want Elena to know that he was incredibly lonely and that she and Damon all but killed him. He wanted her to think that when he walked away, he walked away and found a life, but really Stefan had slowly fallen into an abyss and he was sinking hard and fast and was hoping that someone would throw him a life line. The other line beeped. Stefan was elated and relieved. The other call made his story seem believable, even to himself, at that moment.

"Hey Elena, I've got another call coming in, do you mind holding?"

"Sure," Elena said in a raspy voice.

"Hello?" Stefan greeted the other caller.

"Hey Stefan, it's me, Bonnie, again." She sang. "I was thinking since my plans just involve lunch with my cousin, why don't you come down for a little while. My cousin should be here shortly. We all can have a bite at The Grill."

Stefan was batting a hundred. He couldn't wait to click over and share his good news with Elena. "Alright, I'll be there in an hour." Not quite sure of what lie to tell Elena. He couldn't say he would be with his friends who lived here in Hope because Mystic Falls was a small town, and Elena could very well show up at The Grill, so he opted for the truth.

He clicked back over to the whiskey eyed girl. "Hey, Elena, that was Bonnie. Her cousin will be visiting and she asked me to meet them at The Grill."

"Bonnie wants you to meet her at the Grill?" Elena asked curiously. She knew that Bonnie and Stefan had hung out before the incident, but why invite him when she hasn't seen him in months, and not her with whom _she spoke to on an almost daily bases?_ She thought.

"Okay, will you call me when you get home?"

"Yeah, sure," Stefan said nonchalantly, but he had no intentions of returning her call.

They said goodbye to each other. Elena quickly ran to her closet. She looked for the shortest mini skirt she could find along with the most revealing top, because after all, she had plans at The Grill too.

SSBBIS

Bonnie and Isabelle walked into The Grill and took a table by the window. Bonnie was elated to be spending time with her cousin. She was even more jubilant that she would be sharing the house with another warm body. She remembered all the good times they had together as kids. She visited her aunt Louise and cousin every summer when she was in grade school. The girls did everything together. They had pillow fights, hung out at the Arcade down the street, road their bikes to the nearby park, which had a pond and they would fish. They always had an amazing time together. Her cousin was beautiful, confident, funny, and was the big sister she'd never had.

Isabelle couldn't believe how beautiful her cousin had become. She drifted back in time at the thought of the little awkward Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie always felt her head was too big, and she was too skinny. Bonnie was adorable than too. She remembered how Bonnie shadowed her mom; she longed to have a mom like Isabelle's. Bonnie would always go on and on about Elena and Matt Donovan. Bonnie's friends meant so much to her.

"So, how are you holding up?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I'm worried about what's the next step for me. I know I have to find work. I know your dad is not going to let me just lie around all day." Isabelle chuckled, as a look of worry flashed across her face.

"Do you plan on going back to school?" Bonnie asked as she looked at Isabelle intently.

"I do want to continue with my studies. I just needed a break, but you know my mom, she expects perfection. She's so hard on me Bonnie. It's like nothing I do is good enough. I'm attending med school because that's what she wants for me, because it's certainly not the path I want to take."

"Well what do you want to do, Isabelle?"

"I don't know what I want right now. Do you have to know what you want to be at twenty?" She asked passively. She was worried about her situation and completely at a loss at what to do next. Isabelle looked out the window with a sullen look in her eyes. She stared out the window intently as if she would find the answers beyond the scenery.

Bonnie could tell that her cousin was worried about her future. She was unsure of what she could say to help ease her cousin's mind.

"Things will get better, Isabelle. You and your mom just need some time. I know that Louise is probably thinking about you."

At that moment, the waiter came over to take their orders. Bonnie was relieved. Her problem was similar to her cousins but her father all but gave her the house and he paid all the bills so she didn't have to worry about where she would sleep at night, and sometimes knowing you have a place to live helped to ease the blow of all the other bad things happening around you. The girls placed their orders and they watched the waitress as she walked away.

Now that they had grown up, they seemed to be at a loss for words. They no longer seem to have things in common anymore. They sat in an awkward silence for several minutes occasionally flashing each other little smiles before Isabelle decided to break the ice.

"So when are you expecting your friend?"

"He should he here in a moment." Bonnie smiled.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Isabelle asked trying to keep the momentum going.

Bonnie giggled.

"Wow, he must be hot if he renders you speechless. So what's your boyfriend or whatever he is have a name, and when am I going to meet him?" Isabelle smiled.

"Oh no, he's not my boyfriend, but he's really special." Bonnie beamed as she spoke of Damon Salvatore.

"Well you're a special girl Bonnie. I have no doubt that his thinking about you right now."

Little did Isabelle Tyler know, but Damon Salvatore was indeed thinking about Bonnie Bennett.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan walked through the door of The Grill. He looked around for his friend. He spotted Bonnie, sitting with a woman across from her in the booth. Stefan stared at Isabelle intently. He was taken by the sun kissed tawny skinned girl right away. She had a classic beauty to her. He hadn't felt this type of attraction to a woman upon first glance since Elena. He made his way over to the table somewhat nervously and suddenly at a loss for words.

"H-Hey, Bonnie."

"Stefan! It's so good to see you! You're looking well." Bonnie jumped up excitedly, hugging her friend tightly.

She held on to him for what seemed like ions to Stefan. He was feeling real anxious to meet the woman who shared Bonnie's company. He wanted to touch her, hear her voice.

Isabelle looked up at Stefan, and began to beam. Stefan noticed the change in the woman's eyes immediately. He grabbed Bonnie gently by the elbows pushing her away from him, as he looked into his friends eyes.

"So, is this your cousin?" He said, still holding onto Bonnie's elbows. He then locked gazes with Isabelle. He grinned, and then cocked his head to one side.

"Oh, yes! Where are my manors? Isabelle, this is Stefan, my good friend, and Stefan this is my cousin Isabelle."

Stefan grabbed her hand gently, and bent down to kiss the back of it. "Nice meeting you, Isabelle."

"Likewise," Isabelle said, as she stood up to greet him properly.

Isabelle and Stefan gazed at each other alluringly. Bonnie could tell that they were having a moment. She slapped her hands together and ushered Stefan, and her cousin, to sit. He took a seat next to Isabelle, never breaking the trance. He asked Isabelle how long she would be visiting Bonnie.

She looked at Bonnie with an uncertain look before answering. "Maybe a couple of weeks. I'm not really sure right now."

"Okay," Stefan said as he nodded . "Well, I hope this means that I'll be seeing you around. I live outside of Mystic Falls, but when Bonnie's at school I wouldn't mind coming by and keeping you company."

The waitress had made it back with their drinks and food.

"Here's your tea with lemon," she said as she handed the tea over to Isabelle. "...and your diet soda," which she handed off to Bonnie. Both girls ordered chef salads.

Bonnie looked at them suspiciously. Did Stefan like her cousin? She wasn't quite sure how to feel about their exchange. She loved Stefan and wanted nothing but happiness for him, but she didn't want him to find that something with her cousin. Whenever Elena was involved, people seemed to always end up hurt, and Bonnie believed that the whiskey eyed girl's hold still lingered over him. The way Stefan loved Elena, six months was just not enough time to get over that type of love.

There was also the fact that Bonnie spoke to Elena almost daily, and her friend was real hopeful and confident of getting Stefan back. If something came of this, Elena would be angry with her and think that she was the match maker. She started to panic. What if Isabelle fell in love with him, and he goes back to Elena? It would break her cousin's heart. Bonnie was really over analyzing the situation, _but you never can be too careful._ She thought.

"Actually, Stefan, I'm not in school for too long. Isabelle can find her way around Mystic Falls, it's not like its Atlanta Georgia, Bonnie said ludicrously.

"It's okay, Bonnie, I don't mind Stefan stopping by. Isn't your dad always away on business? Besides, I don't want to be at home all day alone." Isabelle grinned at Stefan as she stirred her straw around in her tea.

"Yeah, Bonnie, it's no big deal. I don't mind showing your cousins the hot spots here in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie had a defeated look on her face. As if Mystic Falls had a bunch of hot spots. _They were sitting in the only hot spot in town._ Bonnie thought. Isabelle was a grown woman, and she knew that if she wanted to see Stefan she'd probably make away to do so.

Bonnie was thinking of ways to get the conversation going in a different direction. Maybe if she brought up her upcoming date with Damon, _thoughts of Elena would linger on his mind._ She thought. If anyone could derail Stefan's innocent flirting with her cousin and possibly prevent Stefan from unknowingly hurting her cousin in the long run, it was the ideal of Elena Gilbert.

"Oh, Stefan," Bonnie said it as if she had the most exciting news, "Damon invited me over to watch a movie and to help me with my school work tonight."

Stefan started to feel nervous. He looked at Bonnie as if she had mentioned an impending doom. Damon was hanging out with Bonnie now? _When did that happen?_ He thought. Damon was moving on with his life and not pinning over Elena? He was feeling a little envious. He wanted his brother to be okay, but he also had hoped that his big brother was just as miserable as him. Elena wasn't Damon's life line like she was to him. Yeah, Damon might have loved her, but Stefan was madly, deeply in love with Elena. He had days when he didn't even get out of bed or feed because of how depressed he was about losing Elena. He loved everything around her. If Elena loved it, so did he.

He thought for sure Damon would have gone on a killing spree, and had the fair Bonnie Bennett all stressed out, but seeing Bonnie grinning from ear to ear, Damon was still playing the good little reformed bad boy. _Fuck!_ Stefan thought.

"So Damon is your mystery man? He's the one you have a crush on. Tell me about him?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

"He's an amazing guy." Bonnie said with a deadpan look on her face as she looked over at Stefan.

Stefan's mouth went ajar.

_Who is this woman in front of me?_ Stefan thought.

"C...c...crush? He stammered. "Bonnie doesn't have a crush on Damon Salvatore." Stefan said hilariously and then laughed.

"So what do you think about me Bonnie?" Stefan asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah Bonnie?"

"You are an amazing guy Stefan. Any woman would be lucky to have someone as special as you, that's if you are willing to let **any...**woman in." Bonnie said passively.

Stefan and Bonnie squared off. He was now caught up. He had now figured out what she was contemplating. She didn't want her cousin to be hurt by him.

"So who is Damon. One mention of his name and things get awkward. Is he a good friend?" Isabelle asked and then let out a curious laugh.

"Yeah something like that." Stefan was short with Isabelle as he tapped his fingers against the table and his foot against the ceramic tile.

Bonnie didn't even bother correcting Stefan. Talking about the entire mess between Stefan and Damon was a topic she didn't feel like discussing at present. She was now feeling guilty for her earlier comments to her good friend. She could see that she had upset him, and she rather drink acid than hurt him. _I'm sorry Stefan._ She thought as she looked at her friend somberly.

Stefan was upset with Bonnie. How dare she invite Damon to be a part of her life? She was his friend. And how dare she imply that his intentions for her cousin weren't good. He wasn't the other Salvatore. He always steered toward doing good and treating people with kindness and respect.

"I bet if Stefan met the right girl he'd be happy to let her in his life and give her a chance." Isabelle smiled. The tawny skinned woman had finally noticed the change in demeanors between Stefan and Bonnie. They were once jubilant and now they both were brooding.

Isabelle nudged the brooding Stefan on his elbow. Stefan turned to face her, as if he were being snapped out of a deep thought. Well he was, literally.

"Bonnie, you okay?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry Stefan. I just thought I'd let you know that Damon seemed to be doing well."

"Well that's great, I'm glad he's okay, and no apology necessary." Stefan said smiling at Bonnie sweetly. He accepted her apology and hoped Isabelle wouldn't be too inquisitive about Damon because he wasn't ready to share all his dirty laundry with her just yet.

"Well enough about Damon. Where's that waiter? I could use a drink," Stefan said, while tapping his fingers on the table nervously, and looking around erratically for the waiter. He'd be happier for his brother if he weren't moving in on Bonnie, and _if he knew he was feeling just as miserable as him._ He thought.

"Oh, Isabelle, what's your number?" Stefan blurted out.

As Isabelle rattled off the number to Stefan, the door to The Grill opened, and in walked the fair Elena Gilbert. She strolled over to the table looking fantastic. Bonnie had a feeling that Elena knew that Stefan was here with her, because Elena looked like she was ready to seduce somebody, and Stefan Salvatore was the only one who fit the bill.

Elena slowly walked over to the table, placing a hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"Hello, Stefan," Stefan turned around with his mouth agape. _Oh crap._ He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Please keep in mind that this is an AU fanfic.

Story starts: Chapter 3

* * *

"Hello, Stefan."

"H…H…Hey, Elena." Stefan was taken by surprise, but he had to know that Elena showing up was possible.

"Hey, Bonnie, is this your cousin?" Elena said cheerfully.

"Hey, Elena, yeah this is my cousin, Isabelle; and Isabelle, this is my best friend, Elena," Bonnie said, a little nervously.

"Well we're really more like sisters." Elena said with a big smile, and then looked at Bonnie with an irritated look on her face.

"Isabelle will be staying with me and my dad for a while," Bonnie said, and then cleared her throat.

"Hi, Elena, It's nice to meet you, and to finally put a face with the name. Bonnie talked about you all the time when we were growing up."

"May I join you guys for lunch?" Elena asked politely.

"Y…yeah sure," Bonnie stammered.

"So, how is everyone?" Elena asked, as she looked around at everyone smiling. She then stopped to gaze at Stefan who started looking around The Grill nervously.

"Well Stefan and are getting acquainted. He said he'd show me around Mystic Falls while I'm here," Isabelle said happily while placing a hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"Oh wow. That's great," Elena said through gritted teeth and then forced herself to smile.

Stefan could tell that the little tad bid of information that Isabelle threw out there was getting to Elena, but for some reason Stefan really didn't care about how Elena felt when it came to him spending time with someone else. He wanted to start living, and Bonnie's cousin was just the outlet he needed._ And besides she was hot and she seems nice. H_e thought. He and Isabelle might not fall deeply in love, but he was going to enjoy trying.

Now that Elena had shown up, Stefan was ready to go. He knew that he couldn't flirt with Isabelle the way he wanted to with Elena around.

Well he could, but it would be awkward.

"Well ladies, I think it's about time I head out."

"Oh, Stefan, do you have to go so soon?" Isabelle asked, as she poked out her lip playfully.

Elena watched the scene in anger. She was growing wary, because Isabelle was a beautiful girl, and she seemed pretty confident. "Stefan, can I walk you to your car?" Elena asked passively.

"Sure," he said to Elena. "Well ladies it's been fun, and Bonnie, so glad we got a chance to catch up, and I promise I won't be a stranger. May I have a hug?" Stefan got up and held up his arms.

"Sure," Bonnie climbed out of the booth after Elena, swinging her arms around her good friend and gave him a warm embrace as she closed her eyes, Stefan did the same, and then kissed her on the cheek. "Isabelle, may I call you later?" Stefan asked looking dangerously at the tawny skinned woman.

"I'd like that." Isabelle smiled as she beamed at Stefan. They looked at each alluringly again as he when he first walked in to The Grill.

Elena looked that scene and began to panic. She folded her arms over her chest and then sighed.

Bonnie looked at Elena with a stoic look on her face and then she looked between he cousin and Stefan, she subconsciously she smiled at their exchange. Bonnie didn't know what it was, but she really enjoyed seeing Stefan again. Seeing him made her feel almost complete. She hadn't realized how much she cared for him. _I guess it's true what they say, absence does make the heart grow fonder,_ Bonnie thought.

Elena followed Stefan outside after telling Isabelle and Bonnie that she'd be back shortly.

Elena was hoping that she could talk to Stefan and get inside his head. No matter the cost, she was going to make Stefan see how much she loved him. Deep down inside she knew that Stefan loved her still; she just had to get him to tear down those walls that he built because of her.

Stefan went through the door of The Grill but kept walking. He was hoping that Elena would go back inside and not try to engage in frivolous conversation.

"Stefan?"

"What Elena?" he snapped.

"Stefan, I still love you?" A pause, "I know I made a terrible mistake but it's you that I want. I'll always want and love you." Elena expressed herself passionately while trying to reach for Stefan's hand.

"Well you have a funny and disturbing way of showing it. You know what, Elena?" he paused, "Just save it. I don't have time for this right now," Stefan said with irritation, as he roughly placed his hand on his hip.

"Stefan we once meant everything to each other. Love like that just doesn't walk away. We need to find a way to get that back."

Stefan stood there, with his hands in his pockets looking down at the pavement in deep thought. He did still love Elena, but whenever he looked at her now, all he could see was a woman that slept with his brother.

"Look, Elena," he paused, "You're right, we do need to talk, but not now, and not today. I _will_ call you. Just…just give me some more time. I need time…can you give me that? Can you respect my decision for a little space?"

Elena nodded, as tears slipped from her whisky colored eyes. _She was incredibly beautiful,_ Stefan thought, but she was also a heartbreaker. She broke his heart, she broke him. Stefan found it very hard to go on without her, but for the first time in months, he was starting to feel stronger and not weak for her, not weak for her love. Once again, Elena watched Stefan walk away with a lingering hope in her heart that he would come back.

* * *

Damon was getting everything set up for Bonnie's visit. He made a visit to the store earlier. He had all the things a vampire needed, good liquor and blood bags, and maybe some coffee to brew. He was sure that Bonnie didn't want to sip on Bourbon while watching a movie.

He made his way over to Whole Foods grocery store, and got popcorn, chips, strawberries, whip cream, grapes, soda, juice, and tea. He wasn't sure of what Bonnie liked to drink or snack on so why not buy everything and be prepared.

The house was always exceptionally clean; Damon had a knack for keeping a clean house. He had made some minor changes since his brother left, like buying and entertainment unit with all the electronics that a man could want. He bought an Xbox, Blue-Ray player, surround system, and a fifty seven HD three D flat screen TV. He still enjoyed reading all the thousands of books in his library, but lately he liked escaping through horror movies. Call it living vicariously through serial killer characters. He really liked that character, Sylar, from Heroes. That character was truly sinister. Oh, how he admired him.

It was now six in the evening and he was sitting on the couch, twiddling his thumbs. He was nervous as hell, and was so afraid that she would call him saying that she couldn't make it. God, he wanted Bonnie to come over. How do you go from being completely annoyed by someone to secretly having a crush on them? Damon was racking his mind for answers.

He kept picturing Bonnie's big smile and her pouty little lips. He had the urge to suck on the bottom lip and maybe prick it with a fang and suckle on the blood as it moistened her lips. Damon wanted to do bad things to Bonnie. He started to feel the front of his pants tighten when the sound of a car pulling in the drive way snapped him out of his dirty thoughts.

Bonnie pulled in to the drive way of the Salvatore boarding house. She was incredibly nervous. How could she be so nervous to be spending time with Damon Salvatore? Normally Damon stirred a different kind of emotion in her: Like the urge to set him on fire or curse him out, but not tonight.

She looked in her mirror to make sure her gloss was right and that there were no hairs out of place. She checked her teeth for anything like spinach. She giggled to herself. She didn't have spinach for dinner, but one never could be too careful when trying to impress someone as hot as Damon. However, she wouldn't tell him that. She grabbed her books and walked up to the heavy door and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Damon knew exactly who it was. Since Stefan had moved out it wasn't like all the Scooby Doo gang were beating down the doors to talk to him. He wasn't about to let Bonnie think that he was actually sitting on pins and needles for her to come over, and just like the lady said, she wouldn't be there sharp anything, in fact it was twenty minutes to seven.

"It's me, Bonnie."

He opened the door, "Why hello, little bird. You're just in time."

"In time for what?"

"To see my gorgeous smile and my devilish good looks," he said with a smoldering look, as he waved his hands in the air animatedly.

"You are so full of yourself." Bonnie shook her head and giggled lightly at the conceited vampire.

"So, where are we studying?"

"I was thinking right here in the living room," Damon said as he held up his hands in the direction of the couch.

"Wow Damon, I love what you've done to the place," Bonnie looked around his place with a pleased look as she admired the new gadgets in the living room.

Damon stared down at the movies that he got at the RedBox in front of the Whole Foods on the coffee table.

"Hey, Bonnie, I didn't know you knew Tyler Perry?"

"What are you talking about Damon? I don't know Tyler Perry," she said curiously waiting on his next question.

"Well he made this movie about you."

"What movie?"

"Dairy of a Mad Black Woman and I rented it just for you." He said before winking his eye at her whilst he rocked back and forward on his feet, with said movie in hand, and that famous Damon Salvatore smirk painted across his face.

She chucked a book at him. "You ass!" she exclaimed with a smile across her face and then gave him an amused shake of her head. She worried about his sanity sometimes.

"Get your vampire ass over here, and help me with this math."

* * *

It was close to eleven o'clock. Bonnie and Damon had worked on math, history, and had finished the movie that was made about her. They were watching some cheesy random movie on the SYFY channel, well it was watching them as they were too engaged in each other. Bonnie mirrored Damon's position on the couch. They sat with one leg folded underneath their bottom and the other leg hung off the side of the couch, with their foot flat to the floor as they rested their cheeks on their hands at the back of the couch.

They talked about random things, like their favorite colors, favorite foods, movies, music, places they had been and someday wanted to visit etc. Damon was quite surprised at how much they had in common. Bonnie was so deep and soulful, which didn't surprise him one bit. They both liked the color black and both wanted to visit Africa. Damon had been on this earth a long time and had been many places, but Africa was one place he had never visited.

Bonnie sat in awe of Damon when he laughed. _Oh my, God, his laugh is so adorable. Is this guy really Damon Salvatore? _She thought.

_She's laughing at all of my jokes. I never thought I would be able to elicit Bonnie Bennett to laughter. Oh God she's so beautiful._ He thought. Damon was practically in a trance as he stared at Bonnie lecherously. It was official, Bonnie had officially cast her spell over Damon Salvatore. He was completely enchanted by the caramel skinned beauty.

After talking about a number of topics, they sat on the floor in Indian style in front of the surround system listening to different types of music as Bonnie sipped on a margarita and Damon drank his favorite bourbon. They both really fancied classical music, rap, and alternative rock. Bonnie giggled as Damon would rock out to a favorite song from the eighties. He would rock his head wildly from front to back as he pumped his pinky and thumb in the air wildly. He would get so excited and anxious for her to hear one of his favorite songs and she would do the same as they took turns plugging in their mp3 players.

Bonnie never thought in a million years that she'd be sitting in a room and having a normal conversation with Damon Salvatore, yet here she was. There was something so right about this; it felt so good. She and him had so much in common, except for some of the music. She'd have to have a talk with this man about his music selection. Bonnie couldn't name half the people he ran off as his favorite artist, and the artist he was so anxious for her to hear, she wanted to throw the iPod across the room. Damon was tone deaf. Who would have known?

Damon was so in awe and completely comfortable with the woman he once tried the rip the head off of. He wondered how she never saw it before. Well, he did but he never wanted to admit it to himself. When it came to affairs of the heart, they seem to never be winners. They always met the loves of their lives, only to find that said loves had already met the love of their lives.

Bonnie yawned and Damon looked at her disappointedly.

"Well, Damon, it's getting pretty late. I better head out,"

"Bonnie, it's only one o'clock. You are a young woman. You're supposed to stay out all night. Tomorrow is Sunday, not a school day. You can't stay just a little while longer? I will go in the kitchen and make you some coffee." Damon pouted.

He was begging. This was not normal. _He is so cute when he pouts._ _Who are you and where is the real Damon?_ Bonnie thought. She didn't want to go, but she didn't want to seem desperate – even though she totally was - desperate to be in his company. She really wanted to cuddle with Damon. Oh, who was she kidding, she wanted more than just to cuddle, but she was too afraid to let her true feelings be known.

Damon had been in this house for too long by himself. He was tired of his one night stands, girls with no depth or intellect. He was spending time with someone that actually made a difference in his life, and someone that he actually gave a damn about. He was going to hold on to this moment for as long as he could, or for as long as Bonnie would allow. He was good at seducing and getting his way, and he was going to get his way with her. Bonnie Bennett was going to stay, and she sure as hell was going to like spending time with him too.

"All right," she said coolly. "I'll stay. Did you rent anything else?" Bonnie said with some uncertainty as she flopped back down on the sofa, this time making herself more comfortable.

"Yes." He ran to the entertainment unit and popped in a movie. It was going to be a nice and cozy night for Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett. _Sweet. _He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Please keep in mind that this is an AU fanfic

Story starts: Chapter 4

* * *

Bonnie woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating on the coffee table. She pushed herself up off of the hard body underneath her. She found herself looking around Damon's living room. She gazed down at the sleeping and very angelic looking Damon. _How can a murderous vampire like Damon Salvatore look like an angel?_ Bonnie smiled in thought as she looked down on the man with the beautiful strong jaw, porcelain skin, and soft red lips. Damon was beautiful.

She fell asleep on the couch on top of him, and it was one of the best night's sleep she'd ever had. Her phone started ringing again. She leaned over, grabbing the phone, and then looked at the screen. "Klaus? What the hell," Bonnie mumbled with a confused look on her face.

"Who's calling you so early in the morning?" Damon asked, sounding extremely sexy in his early morning low husky voice.

"It was Klaus"

"What the hell is Klaus doing calling you?!" Damon paused and then looked up at the clock. "At seven in the morning?"

"I don't know," Bonnie shrugged.

The wheels in Damon's head started turning. What did the hybrid want with Bonnie? Damon had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Klaus equaled bad things happening, and he didn't like the fact that he was trying to contact Bonnie. Just because she helped save his life, and kept him safe from the tons of vampire hunters, it didn't mean he needed to call Bonnie.

_Were they friends?_ Damon was now wondering. _Did Klaus and Bonnie have a friendship or something more? _Damon frowned up in thought.

He was all strung out over Elena then, so he was oblivious to anything going on with her or anyone else for that matter. He remembered conversations between Elena and Caroline about Bonnie staying with Klaus for a short while. _How close were they?_ He kept thinking.

Bonnie put her phone back on the coffee table and began to wonder why Klaus was calling her. She began to have flashbacks of the time she stayed with him and Rebekah. She spent many occasions talking to the hybrid. Her conversations with him were always so enlightening. He was the only one that was brave enough to open her eyes to her one sided friendship with Elena.

Klaus cooked for her and took her hoarse back riding, and many other things. She saw a side of him that not even Caroline saw. She wouldn't dare tell anyone that she and Klaus shared a passionate kiss, a kiss that almost ended with a not so -innocent Bonnie. If her gut and the spirits hadn't been fighting against her mind and body so valiantly, Klaus would have been her first.

Klaus made her feel important at a time in her life when she felt undesirable. Jeremy loving a ghost more than her did nothing for her self-esteem. Whilst her friends were beating men off of them with a bat, she was running around all over town trying to save their lives and sacrificing her own sanity and life in return. She sacrificed her family and powers for a friend who didn't want to be a vampire, and then when she lost herself to dark magic trying to get the cure for said friend, they suddenly were okay with being a vampire.

Her friends were okay with leaving her alone despite the lingering danger from her on self. Damon seemed to be the only one who actually cared but Elena's spell had an extreme and dangerous hold over him. It felt good being around Klaus and Rebekah, because they actually cared about her well-being. It wasn't Elena this and Elena that with them, or conversation about which brother I should chose this week. She was finally in a sane environment, and it felt good, knowing that they wouldn't let her push herself to fetal limits.

It was memories like this that made her feel heartbroken for pushing Klaus away. The memory of a heartbroken Klaus made her feel awful at how she left things. She liked him, but not the way he wanted her to. She tried being gentle about letting him know how she felt and had hoped that her honesty wouldn't ruin their friendship.

Klaus seemed o.k. at first, but then he started avoiding her calls. She felt devastated. She came to love their friendship but after their intimate moment, it made things weird, and he started to push her away.

Bonnie snuggled closer to Damon as the mantra of thoughts of her and Klaus weighed heavy on her cognizance. She slipped her hands underneath his shoulders and squeezed him as she nestled herself into the raven haired mans arms. Damon could sense that she was in deep thought, so he gently rubbed her back and squeezed her tightly before kissing the top of her head sweetly. Bonnie smiled as she closed her eyes. He was a cold blooded being but his embrace warmed her insides.

"Are you hungry? I don't have breakfast in the house, but I could take you out for pancakes."

"Yum…that sounds nice, but I better get home. Isabelle is probably wondering where I went off to," Bonnie said, tiredly, as she raised herself up off of Damon; she sat upon the couch and put on her shoes and then combed her fingers through her soft brown tresses before digging a meant out of her purse.

"Isabelle? Who's Isabelle?" Damon asked curiously as he raised his head from the sofa looking at her inquiringly.

"She's my cousin. I'd love for you to come by the house to meet her tonight, if you're not busy?"

"Wow. You're actually going to invite me inside the Bennett home?" Damon raised up off the couch and looked at Bonnie as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, looking squarely at her.

"Damon you've been to my house, right?" She looked at him curiously.

"No Bonnie, I've never been in your house, but it's about time you invited me after all I've done for you." Damon said, pushing his eyebrows into his forehead and then began putting on his shoes.

"Well Damon Salvatore, consider yourself invited to my humbled abode," Bonnie, looked at Damon, smiling. _God I want to kiss those lips._ She thought.

They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like ions, admiring all the little things that they liked about each other. His lips; her lips. His eyes; her eyes. Damon wanted to feel the heat of Bonnie's lips against his. Someone needed to break the silence, because they were getting lost in a sea of amber and blur eyes, and they had an entire day ahead of them. They couldn't get swept away in each other's company at present, even though they were both dying too.

For the first time they were seeing each other; they were actually seeing the softer side of each other, for the first time.

"Well I better go," Bonnie, grabbed her purse and then headed for the door, Damon followed.

He walked a few paces behind, gawking at her beautifully shaped bottom. He really wanted to squeeze it. He started to imagine how soft and firm her bottom would be. He imagined cupping it as she rode him. _Baseball. Baseball. Hillary Clinton._ Damon thought. He was starting to feel tight in the pants. He had to clear the naughty thoughts from his mind before Bonnie realized his dirty little secret.

They stopped at the front door and he opened it for her. He walked her to the car, opening up the door, being a perfect gentlemen once more, but instead of Bonnie getting in, she turned around and looked up at him achingly.

"I had a nice time last night, Damon. I hope you can come by tonight and meet my cousin," Bonnie said, with doe eyes. Damon, gazed at her dangerously, with a smirk on his face. His intensive gaze stirred the butterflies in Bonnie's stomach.

Damon, slowly, leaned into Bonnie. He parted his lips slightly, kissing her top lip tenderly. His lips lingered against her top lip, and then he took in her bottom lip, pecking it tenderly before pulling away slowly, still tasting and smelling the peppermint on her breath. He opened up his eyes and then Bonnie opened hers. Unconsciously, she ran her shaky fingers over her lips and then took a hard swallow as she gazed into Damon's eyes. She swallowed again before slowly sliding into the seat of her car, never taking her eyes off of Damon. She started the car as the raven haired man closed her door. She rolled down the window and said goodbye.

"I'll be over tonight, around seven, is that a good time?"

"Yes, that's fine. Dinner should be done by then." Bonnie said, softly, still in complete awe over the stolen chaste kiss.

Bonnie drove off as Damon stood in the driveway, motionlessly, his hands in his pockets, watching until Bonnie's car had disappeared from his sight. He turned to go back into the boarding house when his knees buckled underneath him. He caught himself before he fell and then chuckled to himself before swiping his fingers across his lips. He hated that the heat of her mouth didn't remain after she was gone. His little stolen kiss had made him weak in the knees, and made certain feelings in his gut and loin ache. He was feeling weak for her. Was he falling in love with Bonnie Bennett?

* * *

Bonnie walked into the house feeling lightheaded and wonderful. It was just a peck on the lips but it was the hottest peck on the lips she'd ever felt. That kiss revealed so much to Bonnie. What she felt for Damon was more than just some crush. She got the feeling that if she spent any more time with him she could actually fall in love with him. If she wasn't already. She knew this could be dangerous. All of her senses were telling her that Damon might be _The One_. Her magic started boiling inside of her, thinking about him was making her senses run amok.

"Good morning you? Where were you last night? I looked in your room around midnight to talk, and you weren't there. I guess your little date with Damon went well?" Isabelle said winking her eye and smiling at Bonnie. She sat down on the couch across from her cousin and then sat her coffee on the coaster on the coffee table.

Bonnie took a deep sigh as she calmed from her high over Damon's stolen kiss.

"Yeah," Bonnie paused, "I had a wonderful night," she said, sighing heavily as she blushed.

"Isabelle, have you ever been kissed by a guy and it made you feel like the world came to a complete stop?"

"No, but have you?" Isabelle giggled. "Sounds like you might be falling in love. If you aren't already."

Bonnie smiled and blushed so, that her cheeks were starting to hurt. Her body was yearning. She was nineteen years old and still a virgin. She wanted to save herself for the right person, but thinking about Damon Salvatore was sending sensations to her lower region that she hadn't felt before, even on the night she almost made love to Klaus.

"Am I going to meet this Damon?"

"Well actually, you are going to meet him tonight," the two girls giggled.

Bonnie jumped up off the chair and headed to her room for a shower and to find her best outfit. She came to a quick stop,turning around. "Oh yeah…Damon is Stefan's older brother."

Isabelle jumped off the couch spitting out her coffee. "What!"

The two girls ran to the bedroom laughing. Isabelle wanted details; she wanted to double date. She had so many plans for her, her cousin, and the Salvatore's. Now was the time for Isabelle to know the truth about Damon and Stefan. Bonnie would be through filling her in by the time Damon showed up.

* * *

Klaus was pacing the floor. He was ready to talk to Bonnie; he felt that now was as good a time as any to try and woo the fair Bonnie Bennett again. Klaus didn't know what it was, but he couldn't shake what he was feeling for her. His sister thought he was obsessed and was being too possessive over her. Klaus thought about how his sister scolded him for the shrine he had built for Bonnie in his room. If it weren't for Rebekah, Klaus wouldn't have left town. He would have stayed right there in Mystic Falls and found a way to make Bonnie see that he was right for her.

Klaus stopped pacing the floor and sat down in the chair with a scowl on his face as he sat in deep thought. He was thinking of ways to convince Bonnie to be with him. He had thought about kidnapping her, but he knew Bonnie wouldn't see it as a romantic adventure. He was going to make Bonnie be with him, and he didn't care how. He was so deep in thought about the little witch that he didn't realize he had broken the glass of blood in his hand. He looked down at the blood pouring from his open wound. Klaus was starting to feel enraged. After things between him and Caroline went awry, he wasn't about to lose another love interest to a lessor creature.

He was a fucking hybrid; the cream of the crop. Bonnie could harness the power of a hundred dead witches and she had conquered dark magic. Together they could have it all. Inside of Klaus lived a sinister and very disturbed individual. Bonnie and Damon had no clue of what was coming.

* * *

Stefan woke up early and went hunting. He was starting to feel somewhat renewed. Meeting Isabelle and reuniting with Bonnie made him feel hopeful about his future. Stefan sat down on the couch and smiled. He was thinking about how Isabelle looked at him, and then he started thinking about what Elena had said to him. She still loved him. She stilled wanted him. "Ahhhhh," He grunted as he pushed his head into his hands. He then slammed his back into the sofa before running both his hands through his hair, and grabbing the back of his neck in frustration. He didn't want to keep planting that seed of hope about her.

"You can do this, Stefan. You can move on, Bonnie is trusting you to be gentle with her cousin's feelings. I won't let her down." He whispered to himself. He didn't want to forgive Elena; he felt like this would mean that he was weak. He was tired of being the one who forgave; the one who was selfless. What did it get him to be this way? It got him a broken heart and a broken relationship with his brother.

He trusted Elena more than he should have. He trusted his brother to be alone with her. If he hadn't gone to Klaus for the cure to save Damon from the wolf bite, Elena and Damon wouldn't have gotten close, but then Damon would be dead.

Stefan blamed himself for Elena's lack of loyalty? She was a young woman. She was too young to be in that kind of intensive relationship, but _did she have to cheat on him with his brother?_ He frowned in thought. Elena had laid down with someone who did nothing but hurt her, him, and her friends. He was still not over what they did to him and he blasted himself for still loving them both.

He held his head high. Yes Elena was special but he had an eternity to fall in love again, but he would never gain another blood brother. He decided that fighting for a relationship with his brother was a battle that he wanted to fight, and in order to make their relationship work, he would have to forgive Damon for betraying him with Elena. Stefan raised himself up off the couch, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. _There's no time like the present to set your new goals into action_. He thought.

* * *

Bonnie heard her phone and she ran to pick it up. She looked at the ID and saw that it was Stefan, and smiled. "Hey, Stefan, what's up?"

"Hey, Bonnie, so do you and Isabelle have any plans for tonight?"

Bonnie stood in silence before answering. She wondered if telling Stefan that Damon was coming over was a good idea. She wanted Damon and Stefan to work through their problems, but she wasn't sure if she was the right person to initiate their reunion. She hated seeing the two brothers go their separate ways; they were family. All of sudden Bonnie had this bright idea, and she hoped that it wouldn't blow up in her face.

"Actually Stefan, I invited Damon over for dinner. If you'd like, you are welcome to come by too? In fact, I hope you will come." Bonnie waited for an answer from Stefan. She was hoping that he would say yes.

Stefan took a moment to answer. He was gun ho about mending his relationship with his brother not three minutes ago and now he felt resistant. Meeting his brother in Bonnie's home was the perfect place. They would be on neutral ground just in case things didn't go according to plan, that little green monster jealousy was rearing it's ugly head.

_Oh my God, Damon and Bonnie are dating? _Stefan thought. He jumped up off the couch and then ran his hand through his hair frustratingly. _AAAAHHH!_ Stefan screamed in thought as he pulled at a chunk of his hair. He knew that Damon had a secret hard on for Bonnie Bennett, but he'd never thought that Bonnie would let Damon into her life. _Bonnie is too good for him. She's my friend;_ he screamed again in thought. Get a grip Stefan, it's nothing. They are probably just discussing a growing problem in town. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"Stefan? Hello, are you still there?" Bonnie chimed and then lightly giggled.

"Bonnie, I would love to come over." The brooding man swung his arm out and then placed his hand on his hip, exasperatingly. He looked as if his little omission of agreeing to come for a visit pained him. "Ughhh," He exhaled.

"What is it Stefan?"

"It's just that," A pause. "I've been wanting to see my brother, but I didn't think it would have to be through you." Stefan lightly chuckled. What he really meant to say was, that he had hoped that he got custody of Bonnie when he and his brother divorced. _I should have asked for that in the divorce papers._ Stefan snickered in thought.

"Oh, okay well. I mean you don't have to come."

"Uh oh, I hurt your feelings," Stefan said as he sat back down on the sofa; he rubbed his forehead and shook his head in disappointment at his heartless comment. "Bonnie, I'm sorry. That came out all wrong. Meeting my brother at your house is perfect, because if he tries something under handed, I know you will have my back."

"That's right. Now please come over. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Stefan could tell that his best friend was smiling.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep woman," Stefan warned. "Please give Damon the heads up. I don't want him to feel like we're trying to ambush him."

"As soon as I hang up with you, I will give him the heads up," Bonnie explained.

"Oh, and Bonnie, are you and Damon...I mean are you two...do you like Damon, Bonnie?" Stefan sounded disappointed.

"Oh...oh," Bonnie stuttered. "I really like your brother Stefan. I know it seems weird, but I," She smiled.

"Its okay, I know what you mean." A pause. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you like about him, what if he's using you to get to Elena?"

"No, I don't believe that, and to answer your question, I like Damon because his loyal, his passionate, and he loves with everything in him. I know he makes foolish decisions when he's in love, but the way he loves, reminds me so much of myself, and the one thing that drew me to Damon more than anything else, us that even when he couldn't stand me, he always came through for me. I mean don't you understand Stefan? I don't know of anyone else in this town that Damon has opened up his world to, but you...and Elena, and for me. I want to get to know him. I know he's right for me. I can feel it."

Bonnie's passionate declaration to Stefan sent shills up his spine, and caused his eyes to water. He could tell that she was started to cry. In retrospect, Damon loved his brother. He was always selfless with him, it was so subtle and only in those private moments between the brother's when those moments would ensue, but never the less he did, and it took Bonnie's words to help jug his memory of those beautiful moments.

"I don't want you to get hurt, and he doesn't deserve you." Stefan said smiling and at the brink of tears.

"Well who does deserve me. I'm awesome." Bonnie joked and was a little choked up over their conversation.

"Well I will see you later." Stefan said goodbye and then hung up. He walked to his room and picked out a pair of slacks and shirt for his dinner that evening, and then sighed.

"Damon is moving on, with one of the most amazing women in the world." He giggled hilariously at the idea. "He doesn't deserve her, but I hope they are happy." He chuckled again and then jumped in the shower.

* * *

Bonnie let Damon and Isabelle know that Stefan would be stopping by. Isabelle was swooning, and Damon sounded a little skeptical about the visit. There was worry in his voice but he was game. He too wanted to make sure Bonnie had his back if any funny business were to occur. Bonnie was happy that Stefan and Damon were both troopers, and that they were both being men about this and not little boys. She was very proud of them in this moment.

* * *

Isabelle and Bonnie were putting the finishing touches on dinner, before setting the table. They had prepared baked salmon, steamed veggies, rice pilaf, a side salad, and fresh rolls. Bonnie had become quite the little cook since practically raising herself.

It was 6:25, and the doorbell rang. "Wow, someone's early," Isabelle said in a sing-song voice.

Bonnie rushed to the door, straightening her dress and picking her hair with her fingers. She opened up the door and began smiling from ear to ear. It was Damon in black slacks and a dark blue Oxford with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a bouquet of flowers, and a bottle of wine. His bed-head hair style looked more conservative. His shirt hugged his biceps wonderfully, and his pants fit him just right.

She stole a quick glance at the bulge in the front of his pants. Damon, seeing this, laughed lightly.

"Oops," Bonnie giggled because she was caught red handed.

The caramel skinned woman was standing outside of the threshold, so he handed her bouquet of lavender roses, fuchsia carnations, purple double lisianthus, white asiatic lilies, and an expensive bottle of wine.

"These are so beautiful Damon."

"Not even half as beautiful as you." He said in low husky voice, seriously.

Bonnie looked at Damon stunned. The raven haired man was completely serious in his compliment of her.

"Thank you Damon." She smelled the flowers as she closed her eyes. She began to have fleeting thoughts of kissing and running through a field of flowers with him. They both starred at each other dangerously as the thought of their first kiss swam in their heads.

"So," Damon said breaking the silence. "Are you going to..." He gestured to the doorway.

"Oh yes, I better put these in water." She had this impish look on her face as she turned around and walked the flowers and wine to the kitchen smiling.

"Are we forgetting something here?" Damon said in a raised voice.

"No, I didn't forget anything," Bonnie said, smirking at Damon from the kitchen as she took down a vase for the flowers and began filling it with water.

"Bon-nie, pleeeese invite me in?" He sang as he spread his arms gesturing to the door and himself.

Bonnie enjoyed annoying Damon. Fighting with him always made her feel alive.

The little witch walked back to door and on her way she sat the flowers on the coffee table and then strolled back over to the doorway to Damon who was now leaning against the door, with a stoic look on his face.

"If I invite you in, do you promise to behave?" She asked, while leaning on the threshold of the door. Damon wanted to take her right there. He wanted to impregnate Bonnie. She had no idea of the way she made him feel. There was something building up in him and if he ever released it, he might just kill the little witch.

Damon took a moment as he undressed Bonnie with his eyes. He worked his eyes from the tip of her feet to her forehead. Bonnie was wearing a silver shimmering top that showed her cleavage, and a black mesh skirt with an a line. The skirt stop about eight inches above her knees leaving little to the imagination. Then there were those peeped toed pumps that coordinated with her blouse perfectly. Damon wanted to lightly rub his finger over the back of her thigh and lick her from head to… _Bad thoughts go away_, he thought. Damon screamed at himself, and was hoping he still was wearing his poker face.

"Scouts honor," Damon said as he put his hand up to his undead heart, giving her his smoldering and most alluring looking face.

"Come in Damon Salvatore...I think," Bonnie giggled, taking Damon by the hand.

He kept his gaze locked on her and put one foot on the frame of the door slowly, still holding Bonnie's hand while making circles on the back of it with his thumb. He slowly went where he had never been before, into Bonnie Bennett's home.

He looked around at the white furniture with red and brown accented throws and artwork. Before Bonnie's eyes, he flashed around the house in seconds. When she stopped seeing his movements, she knew exactly where he was -her room. She marched into her room. She spotted Damon standing in the middle of it, and then rolled her eyes at him.

"I invited you into my home not my bedroom. Now, out," she said as she walked over to him, placing her hands on his back and trying to push him out the door, but she couldn't budge the boulder that was man. She then put her back to him, still pushing. "Ughhhh," She grunted as she pushed with all her might.

"I won't touch anything judgy," he said softly. "I just want to see where the great and righteous Bonnie Bennett lays her head at night, after saving Mystic Falls, and all that is in her," he said looking around at her room with his hands pushed into his pockets. The vampire was totally unaffected by the human pushing him with all her might.

"You know little witch, If you used your magic you might be able to move me." Damon flashed around, catching Bonnie before she hit the ground, cocking a brow at her.

Damon walked over to her bed and then plopped down on it.

Bonnie stood up, straightening her clothes and gaining her composure.

Bonnie's room was quaint and homey to the man. Damon couldn't wait to sleep in Bonnie's bed -right next to her. Now that he had been invited in, he was definitely going to do just that. Her room was full of cool and warm colors. She had tons of pillows on the bed. _If they were ever in the heat of passion, it'd take him a year to get all the damn things off the bed._ He thought.

"Come on, Damon," Bonnie said impatiently. "I want you to meet my cousin."

"Oh yeah, where is she?

"In the kitchen. You passed her when you were flashed around my house in ten seconds," She said looking at him with her arms folded over her chest.

"Oh yeah," Damon pushed his eyebrows into his forehead, smirking at her.

Damon tossed the pillow he was holding back onto her bed, and then jumped up, and walked swiftly out the room. They both entered the kitchen. Damon stopped to let Bonnie pass, so she could introduce him.

"Isabelle, this is Damon Salvatore; and Damon, this is my cousin, Isabelle Tyler."

Damon took Isabelle's hand and kissed the back of it sweetly. _There's not an ugly person in the Bennett family,_ Damon thought. Isabelle was hot. If Damon hadn't had plans of making Bonnie Bennett his woman, he'd make her one of his many bed warmers, and make sure to keep her number on speed dial.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Isabelle was onto him. She looked at him with her own little sexy smirk. She was quick, and Damon liked that. He had no idea that she could hear his thoughts. Isabelle didn't mean to be sneaky but she wanted to see how the man felt about her cousin. If he was bad news she was definitely going to tell Bonnie to kick him to the curb.

Bonnie popped Damon on the arm when she saw the devilish look on his face as he gawked at Isabelle.

"What?" Damon feigned innocence. "She's a beautiful girl. It smells wonderful in here ladies. What's on the menu?"

"Salmon, veggies, rice, salad and fresh rolls," Bonnie rattled off the menu proudly. She couldn't wait for Damon to taste her cooking.

Just as Isabelle was about to ask Damon all the routine questions, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it, you guys just mingle." Bonnie rushed off to the door.

Damon's stomach started doing flips. He hadn't seen Stefan in almost seven months. A part of him wanted to run and hide. Another part of him wanted to run to his brother, and beg for his forgiveness, but Damon Salvatore didn't apologize. He watched Bonnie as she made her way to the door. He stared nervously and intently at the entrance. Bonnie opened the door, and the brothers' eyes made contact immediately. Stefan entered the house slowly, and handed Bonnie flowers and a bottle of wine. He too was a perfect gentleman. Stefan looked at his brother, not with a scowl or hard look. He looked at Damon and smiled. Stefan had to admit his brother looked well. he hoped he gave his brother the same expression.

"Hello, big brother." Stefan said to Damon, and this time it was Stefan who wore the dangerous looking smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Please keep in mind that this is an AU fanfic.

Story starts: Chapter 5

* * *

Damon went from cool and confident, to a humbled young man once seeing his brother.

"Hello, Stefan. How are you?"

"I'm well Damon, and you?"

"I'm getting by," he paused. "I've missed your brooding around the boarding house." Damon said, stammering for the words. He was afraid of what his brother's response might be. He wanted to say so much more, but this wasn't the time or the place. He wanted to make his supplication in private. He didn't want Bonnie to see him be a little wimp.

"I've missed you as well, Damon. Are we too big for hugs or handshakes now?" Stefan said, smiling at his big brother. He wanted to cry, but it was too soon to cry in front of Isabelle, so he'd do it later when he got home.

"Bring it in," Damon said while holding out his arms.

They hugged and patted each other on the back, and then pushed away, taking each other by the shoulders. They looked at each other lovingly. Damon took his hand and fluffed Stefan's hair.

"Hey! It took me almost an hour to achieve this masterpiece." Stefan turned to the hall mirror picking his hair with his fingers, fixing the strays. While everyone in the room laughed at his primping in the mirror.

"All right guys, the food is ready," Isabelle said as her and Bonnie sat the food on the dinner table.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table, enjoying their meal and making small conversation about politics, weather, school etc. There were moments when Isabelle and Stefan would have a conversation just between themselves, and the same with Damon and Bonnie.

Damon was really happy with Isabelle and Stefan's interaction with each other. They were doing all but rubbing their noses together and sharing a butterfly kiss. They were constantly touching each other and whispering. If Damon hadn't known any better, he would have thought them to be a married couple. Damon was never a shipper of any two people being together, but he wanted Isabelle and Stefan to be together.

While everyone at the table seemed happy with Isabelle and Stefan, Bonnie was not. She was worried about Stefan breaking her cousin's heart. She knew how strong of a spell Elena held over him unknowingly, and how hard it was for him to break free, or if he was even really free. _What are you thinking about Stefan Salvatore?_ Bonnie asked herself in thought. Bonnie believed that the two would find their way back together, eventually. It was not what she wanted for Stefan personally. She secretly hoped that the younger Salvatore would find someone new. He once seemed to be getting pretty close to Caroline but her friend had found her way back to Tyler.

So maybe things between Isabelle and the brooding brother would work out. She hoped anyway, because Bonnie didn't want anyone to get their hearts broken, especially not over someone as flighty as Elena.

_Stefan and Isabelle do seem to be really into each other._ She smiled as she watched the newly acquainted love birds continue to touch and ogle over each other. Bonnie could be happy with them if she knew for a fact that her cousin could actually be the one to break Elena's spell over her good friend.

Damon was finally able to distract Bonnie's thoughts away from the couple sitting across from them. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder and massaged her shoulder. She twirled her neck around and let out a soft moan.

"Umm that feels nice," Bonnie said before turning around to look at Damon.

"What is on your mind little bird?" Damon asked and then started massaging her shoulders. "You look like you have a lot on your mind." He whispered in her ear softly. His cool lips sent chills all over her body as they swept across her earlobe as light as a feather.

"I'm fine, I just have something on my mind, but you are a great distraction," Bonnie said as she flashed the man her crocked little smile.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'll be okay," she sighed. "Is everyone ready for desert? I bought a German chocolate cake." She looked out to her guest and announced.

They all answered yes. Damon went to the kitchen with Bonnie to help with desert. He could tell that whatever was on her mind had completely taken her away from their evening. He was hoping that maybe when they stepped away, he could persuade her to divulge to him what was bothering her. He never shied away from helping her with her problems like he did with Elena. Bonnie was always such a private person much like himself. She would rather suffer in silence then bring anyone else down with her. She was selfless that way. He knew that she would solve her own problems and it made him want to help her even more. _I hope she isn't thinking about the call from Klaus?_ He frowned up in thought.

"Hey you, tell me what's on your mind? I don't want to hear that it's nothing because I know you are thinking about something so spill?" Damon held Bonnie's chin with his thumb and index finger as he looked into her eyes.

How could Bonnie deny this man standing before her anything? Damon was the epitome of sexiness. In this moment Bonnie felt like he could ask her to drop her panties and she'd do it with no questions asked.

"It's just that," she paused, "I don't want to see Stefan and Isabelle get too close. They seem to be moving so fast. Stefan loved Elena with the passion of a thousand flames and you can't just get over a love like that in a few months. I just don't want my cousin to be his rebound girl."

"Well I think," Damon said while pushing his hands into his pockets, looking back out into the dinning room and then back at Bonnie. "I think my brother needs this. He needs to see what else is out there. Even if they try and fail, at least he knows that it's not impossible to move on. They can at least enjoy the ride. Besides, he needs someone to help him break the spell of Katherine two point O. Just let them get to know each other. Nothing will probably even come of this, so don't worry."

Damon placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and then on her cheek. He softly caressed it with his thumb as they smiled affectionately at each other. Bonnie placed her hand over his and then kissed the palm of it sweetly and then went back to slicing the cake.

As she cut the cake she let Damon's words sink in. She hoped that he was right.

Bonnie was hopping that Damon was right. There was also a little part of her telling her that Damon only wanted Elena out of the picture because seeing her would be a constant reminder of how he hurt Stefan unbelievably. His motives for wanting Isabelle and Stefan together might be complete and utterly selfish on his part, but he was right to feel that way, especially since he was at the epicenter of the entire madness of the love triangle from hell.

Bonnie and Damon went back in to the dining room with cake, and dessert plates in hand. Stefan wrinkled up his nose at the giggling pair as they entered the room.

Damon decided be more on hands with Bonnie to help keep her mind off of Isabelle and Stefan. He fixed her a plate of desert and then fed it to her. She easily felt pleased and giddy with Damon's ministration and was jubilant. Damon became completely hands on with the little witch, to rubbing her back, touching her face, and making her giggle at all his little jokes.

Stefan didn't notice but he completely ignored Isabelle and was became submerged in Damon and Bonnie's interactions with each other, but unlike Damon, Stefan was not pleased. He didn't like Damon getting too close to Bonnie. He didn't want Damon to hurt her. Since he and Bonnie had become close, he was more protective of her, so much so, that even he was starting to feel concerned. Stefan began to feel confused about the emotions running within him for Bonnie. He knew he should remove his personal feelings from the situation all together, but he couldn't.

He desperately wanted to get to know the beautiful woman sitting beside him, but he couldn't take his mind off of Bonnie and Damon.

After desert, the brothers went to the living room, and Stefan put on some music for noise whilst the girls cleared the table and washed up the dishes.

Damon and Stefan looked around at the pictures on the wall and at one another occasionally before Damon decided to break the silence.

"So, how long have you've know Isabelle?" Damon asked coolly.

"We met today at The Grill. She was having lunch with Bonnie."

Damon got choked up on his drink.

"What?" Stefan hissed annoyingly.

"Wow...I thought you at least knew her for a month. Aren't you two moving a little too fast? I mean with all the kissing and hanky panky." Damon said inquiringly.

"You are not my mother Damon, and besides she's hot," Stefan smiled "...and I'm horny." Stefan whispered.

"Ahhh." Damon pushed his eyes into his forehead, and the brothers laughed.

"I thought you were looking for something more serious?"

"I am Damon. I'm just lonely. It feels good to be cuddled...and touched." Stefan eyed the amber liquid in his glass in thought and then took a sip of it.

Damon looked at his brother with a stoic look on his face. "May I give you some brotherly advice?"

"Ugh...whatever Damon." Stefan gulped down the rest of his drink and then placed the empty glass on the table and relaxed in his chair, resting his hands on the arms of it.

"Just take it nice..." Damon cut the air with his hands slowly. "...and slow. Enjoy the ride little bro. Just let Isabelle know you are looking to have a good time and that you're not looking for anything serious right now, and that way no one gets hurt."

"Gee, thanks dad."

"Anytime son." Damon cocked a brow at his brother and smirked, and they chuckled.

The girls joined the fellows back in the living room. Bonnie topped off the fellows drinks, and then they enjoyed a peaceful silence until Isabelle came up with a bright idea of a game of truth or dare.

"So who's going to start?" Damon asked as he sat his glass of scotch down on the table, putting on his game face.

"How about you start with me Damon since you and I seem to be the only one's interested in this game." Isabelle chuckled.

Stefan placed his glass of glass of scotch on the coffee table as well and then sat back in the chair with a slight smile on his face.

"Alright, when Bonnie introduced us earlier how did you know I was thinking dirty thoughts about you, because I'm pretty sure I had my poker face on, so spill it Izzy."

"Aww," Isabelle placed her hands over her heart. "You gave me a nick name. Does this mean I have the big brother's approval?" She chuckled.

"Most definitely," Damon said and then winked at Isabelle.

"O.k, how I was able hear your dirty thoughts; it's a long story and I'm pretty sure after I divulge this information, this game will be over or possibly this entire night."

Everyone looked around at each other with curiously raised eyebrows. Bonnie was starting to feel uneasy. She wasn't quite sure why she felt uneasy but since her cousin arrived, her witch senses were on the fritz.

"Well, first off, I'm not related to Bonnie by blood."

Bonnie's mouth flew open. This was a real shock for her.

"I was left on Louise and Mark Tyler's front porch when I was five months old."

"At the age of sixteen, things started happening to me that I couldn't explain, like I was able to hear people's thoughts and I could sense darkness in people."

"What do you mean you can sense darkness in people?" Damon laughed ridiculously.

"You know darkness. We all have evil and good in us but some people's darkness is more severe and they're more prone to acting on those dark emotions that dwell within them." She explained.

"Wait...were you listening to my thoughts the first time you met me?" Stefan said nervously as he pushed himself to the edge of his chair.

"No Stefan, I don't just go around listening to be people's thoughts."

"That's a lie; you probed me like an alien." Damon said sarcastically and Bonnie pinched him on the thigh.

"Ouch, what?" Damon shrugged.

Bonnie shook her head at him. "Be nice." She mouthed below a whisper. Damon cocked an eyebrow at her as he smiled slyly.

"Well I'm not always bad, I just had to make sure you were right for my cousin, but I haven't eavesdropped on any of your thoughts since, so relax." Isabelle laughed, raising her hands in surrender.

"Alright, now finish your story you little liar." Damon said mockingly.

They all laughed.

"Well when I turned eighteen," Isabelle paused. "Something happened to me that changed my life forever." She stood up and unbuttoned her blouse; she let it drop to the floor and then undid the clamps of her bra holding the front of it to keep from exposing her breast, and suddenly…wings expanded from her back.

Damon jumped to his feet flashing over to Isabelle, and Stefan and Bonnie's mouths went flying open. Damon ogled and touched one of her wings. He was as curious as a little kid in a candy store. The wings looked like dragonfly wings and then a yellow glowing light came from Isabelle's hands. She looked around to Bonnie. The little witch stood up and grabbed her cousin's hands.

"Oh my God, you're a fairy," Bonnie said in astonishment. Her grandmother told her fairy stories and that they were real when she was younger, but Bonnie didn't believe her. She didn't believe in the supernatural world until it happened to her and unfolded all around her, but now she was a true believer that anything could happen.

"So these are the only powers you have?" Stefan finally found his voice. He was in awe of her. He finally found the will to move. He walked over to Isabelle and ran his hand as gently as a feather over her wings, and then placed his hands on his hip studying them.

"Well, my bolts of electricity, which I discovered by accident, and I can fly."

"Is your life span that of a humans?" Bonnie asked.

"The letter that was left with me at birth said that once I turn twenty one, my aging would slow down considerably, and that I could live to be a thousand years old in supernatural years."

"Cool." Bonnie smiled.

"Can you be killed?" Damon asked, and Stefan and Bonnie shot him an angry look.

"Sorry." Damon shrugged.

"I can be killed with a dagger to the heart or fire."

"Are you sure you're not a vampire?" Stefan teased.

"So if I drained you dry, you'd come back to life?" Damon asked casually before taking another sip of his drink, oblivious to an irritated looking Bonnie and Stefan.

"Isabelle, you are perfect for Stefan." Stefan swung his head and looked over at Damon. He knew exactly what he was about to say.

"We all believe in soul mates, right?" Damon asked, before getting to his feet. "See my brother has a little problem with controlling his hunger, but he could feed on Isabelle, and if he accidently drains her dry, no problem." He shrugged and then smirked.

Stefan vamped up and growled at his brother immediately. Damon scurried behind Bonnie grabbing her shoulders. "Now Bonnie you said you would have my back if any funny business transpired."

"Stefan you need to calm down," Bonnie braced herself as she held her hand in front of her.

Isabelle grabbed her blouse, fixing herself up quickly.

"Stefan calm down its o.k, actually I don't mind you feeding from me. In fact, this is why I suggested this game. I wanted to tell Bonnie and you the truth. When Bonnie and I talked this morning she told me you had a problem with controlling your hunger...," Isabelle was cut off.

"Bonnie you told her I couldn't control my hunger?" Stefan was livid with Damon and Bonnie. He plopped back down into the chair and shook his head. "You two have big ass mouths," he spat.

He sat in silence for a moment, and then Stefan began to laugh. The tension in the room started to lift. He laughed so hard that the muscles in his abdomen began to tighten and hurt. He grabbed his stomach and rolled over onto the floor. He got on his hands and knees trying to sober as he wiped his laugh tears away with his knuckle. Damon peeked around Bonnie's head starring at his brother. Bonnie turned to look at Damon and he looked back at her.

"You're not mad at me?" Damon asked his little brother, still standing behind Bonnie.

"Of course I'm mad at you Damon, but only in a way that a brother would be mad at his brother. You told my dirty little secret, but in your own little fucked up way, you were thinking about me. These are the fights we should be having. You know, you tell my secrets and I tell yours." Stefan explained happily to his brother. They starred each other square in the eyes, smiling, and then Damon became nervous.

"Now Stefan I wasn't trying to reveal your secrets, I just had a brilliant idea and I said it out loud," Damon explained quickly, hoping that Stefan wasn't going to tell all of his dirty little secrets.

"I know you were thinking of me Damon, and I appreciate that. We're cool."

"From now on Stefan, I'm going to put you first. It's about me and you, not just about me anymore."

Stefan was happy with him and his brother's dealings in this moment. He had always desired for Damon to be a big brother to him, and it took decades for him and his brother to get to this point. All though they had some beautiful moments along the way, and when they were human, this time was different, because Damon appeared to be finding his own path. All though Stefan wasn't happy with him sniffing around Bonnie, he was glad that he was focusing on his life and not focusing on destroying his.

"Well all right. I've experienced enough shock for one evening. I'm going to put on a pot of coffee and we should watch a romantic comedy or something," Bonnie said with a whipped look on her face as she placed her hands on her hips.

Everyone burst into a fit laughter. Isabelle meant what she said when she said the night would be over or the game one. Bonnie was glad that it was the latter.

Isabelle put an arm on Stefan's shoulder as she rubbed the back of the hand that was exposed whilst his arms were crossed over his chest. He looked at her and smiled. Damon grabbed Bonnie by the hand, smiling at her as he massage the back of her hand. Bonnie looked down at his hand as he massage it, and then back up at Damon intently. They both then looked at Stefan and Isabelle, smiling and then went to the kitchen to make coffee, leaving the others alone.

While Damon and Bonnie were in the kitchen, Stefan and Isabelle searched Net Flix for a good movie. They decided on Something Borrowed with Kate Hudson. A few moments later Bonnie and Damon came back into the living room with coffee in hand. Everyone got comfortable and cuddled up with their significant other. Damon smiled at Isabelle and Stefan whilst Bonnie looked at them blankly. Isabelle's rested her back on Stefan's arm. They looked at each other tenderly and then Stefan kissed her on the cheek.

Damon was really pleased with Stefan's choice of woman. He wanted them all to be a family. He realized his brother hadn't known the woman not longer than five seconds but he hoped they would progress to the next level.

Damon hadn't thought about having a family a day in his vampire life, but all of the people in Mystic Falls taught him that having a family was important. It was mostly Stefan and Bonnie who had influenced him the most, but he was glad to finally care about someone needs other than his own. It really was no fun being all alone.

Damon's happy thought suddenly turned morbid, as he thought about all of them living forever except for Bonnie. She would be the only one out of all of them that would age. _She's human after all._ He thought in sadness. If things between them got deeper, could he persuade Bonnie to become a vampire? Damon closed his mind to those intense thoughts, and decided to enjoy the moment he was now living.

Damon turned his attention to the TV. He was completely oblivious to Stefan glowering at him from the corner of his eye. He watched from the corner of his eye as Damon ran sweet kisses from Bonnie's temple to the corner of her mouth. She sat their smiling and enjoying Damon's ministrations happily. Bonnie might be the right one for Damon, but he didn't feel his brother was right for her. He did forgive his brother, but it would be a long time before he could really trust him again.

Bonnie was in complete and utter bliss even though she worried about Stefan and Isabelle some. Damon had helped her somewhat so now she decided let go, and not worry so much.

Another fleeting thought entered her mind. She smiled when she thought of how her and Damon were acting like a couple and neither one of them had even discussed what they were to each other. They just slipped into the role of a loving couple so naturally like it was meant to be. _Were they meant to be?_ She thought.

Isabelle sat still trying not to listen in on any of their thoughts, but she took a sneak peek even though she had sworn that she didn't just go around listening to other peoples thoughts. She smiled at the thoughts of Damon but was saddened by Stefan's. Bonnie's not so much because her cousin was just worried about her well-being.

She hated that Stefan was feeling more worried about Bonnie then he was about getting to know her. Isabelle felt a connection to Stefan the moment she set her eyes on him. She knew that it was probably his darkness that she was mostly drawn to but after sitting and talking with him, she felt that maybe they would become something more. She smiled in remembrance of how he looked when he walked in to the house with that romantic look in his eyes. He was the epitome of sexy when he walked in to the house in his khaki colored slacks and light green shirt. They made his green orbs pop. _They would have beautiful babies with green orbs like Stefan's_. She thought.

Is Stefan secretly in love with Bonnie but too blind to see it? _Damon and Bonnie are so cute._ She thought. They were both so in love with each other but they hadn't figured it out yet. She wished she could be a fly on the wall once they said the words. The beautiful family that Damon had painted in his mind of all of them was adorable, but her cousin was aging. She wondered if Bonnie would become a vampire? Would she do this selfless thing for Damon one day? She quickly turned off her thoughts; it was exhausting seeing other peoples problems. She grinned in thought.

As everyone's thoughts came to a stand still, their attention was taken away again when the doorbell rang. Everyone looked around at each other.

"Who's coming to visit you at ten o'clock at night?" Damon asked in irritation.

"Bonnie do you want me to get it?" Stefan asked coolly.

Bonnie nodded and then relaxed in Damon's arms again. Stefan jumped up and strolled to the front door. He opened the door. His mouth flew open, and his eyes bulged.

"What the fuck," Stefan said in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you enjoy.

Please keep in mind that this is an AU fanfic.

Story Starts: Chapter 6

* * *

Stefan opened the door. His mouth flew open, and his eyes bulged. _What the fuck!_ He thought.

Stefan Salvatore was staring into the eyes of Klaus Mikaelson. Why was Klaus on Bonnie Bennett's porch at ten something at night? He turned around and saw that Damon and Bonnie were standing there in total shock too.

"Hello Stefan, might I have a word with Bonnie?" Klaus asked casually.

"What do you want with Bonnie, Klaus?" Stefan asked in a reproachable tone, finally getting over his initial shock.

Damon flashed over to the front door, pushing Stefan aside roughly.

"Bonnie doesn't want to see you asshole," Damon said slamming the door in Klaus's face.

"Damon what are you doing? Just let me see what he wants," Bonnie said anxiously.

"Bonnie you actually want to give this ass the time of day. In case you have forgotten he was that close to killing Caroline and Elena, he killed Andie, and he sent Stefan over the edge. This guy has done nothing but make all of our lives miserable. He is the fucking devil. Do you have a thing for this fuck?" Damon was angry. Why did his Bonnie want to give Klaus the time of day? Now it was time to be concerned; _was she into this guy. Did they have a thing? Fuck!_ He thought.

"Look Damon, I'll explain all of this to you later, but just let me see what he wants, trust me," Bonnie said as she held Damon's hand in hers, trying to give him reassurance. She pacified his feelings by stroking him wantonly on his upper arm with her other hand. Damon gazed down at the hand rubbing his arm. He took a hard swallow, and then looked back up at Bonnie, in a trance like state. Bonnie and Damon were locked in their own little imaginary world -for a spell.

Damon acted like an over protective and jealous boyfriend, and she loved every minute of it. Jeremy was this way with her too, but Damon had the power and the means to protect her.

"Bonnie you give this motherfucker ten minutes and not a minute longer. I'll be listening at the door. I'm not leaving you completely alone with this deranged fuck," Damon took a quick glance at Stefan to make sure they were both in agreement. Damon waved Isabelle over because if things got sticky the fairies powers would come in handy.

Bonnie opened the door slowly and stepped out onto the porch. "Hello Klaus, what do you want?" She said annoyingly.

"So Damon decided to let you come outside and play with the deranged man on your door step," Klaus said it in a sneering tone. He was listening to every word they said.

"So I see you all are playing house. Are you and Damon Salvatore friends now?"

"Yes we are. Now what is it that you want Klaus?" Bonnie said with irritation.

"My my we're in a bad mood. I can remember a time when you and I would talk into the wee hours of the morning about almost everything and now an old friend can't stop by to see another old friend. Aren't we a little ungrateful?"

"You're right. There's no need for me to be hostile to you. You opened your home to me and you extended your hand in friendship when I was in a dark place. I'm grateful to you but tonight's just not a good time. Maybe we can talk some other time when it's best for the both of us."

"What about tomorrow? Can we have coffee at The Grill after your classes?" Klaus suggested, a stoic look on his face.

"If I don't have other plans that will be fine," Bonnie said more politely and more at ease.

"Please just have coffee with me Bonnie. I'd hate for you to stand me up. Don't forget I was the one who helped you through your darkness whilst your friends went traipsing after that ungrateful whore that you call your sister. They don't give a damn about you Bonnie, and I'd hate to see something happen to them because you refused to be a woman of your word. I am only asking for your company -for a spell," Klaus said smugly as he flashed her a sinister smile.

Bonnie felt that if she didn't comply he'd make sure there was hell to pay, and that didn't sit well with her.

"Klaus I won't stand you up and I don't like threats," Bonnie said through tight lips.

"Now now love, I don't mean any harm I just don't like being treated like an outsider when you know we were more than just friends," Klaus was grinning. He was well aware of the ears on the other side of the door.

"Funny, you and I have a different take on what we meant to each other. We were friends Klaus, nothing more, and if you want to continue to be friends, you'll act like one and not some ass on a mission to destroy and make others around you miserable."

"Touché Bonnie, but perhaps if you had greeted me like a friend from the start our conversation might not have taking such an ugly turn."

"You're right," Bonnie paused. "I apologize. Look, it's getting late, and I do have company, so will continue this conversation tomorrow over coffee. Goodnight Klaus," Bonnie was a little more relaxed this time as she addressed him.

"Goodnight love," Klaus leaned in and kissed Bonnie on the cheek. He held his lips to her face longer than she wanted him too. She closed her eyes hoping that the moment would pass soon. She knew that Damon was probably freaking out on the other side of the door.

Klaus walked away slowly and then turned around to look at Bonnie before continuing on his way home. He was disappointed to see that she wasn't there staring back at him. He watched with sadness as Bonnie hurried back inside to Damon Salvatore.

Once inside, Bonnie looked to everyone with a grim look on her face. Her eyes then traveled back over to Damon who looked at her indifferently with his hands pushed in his pockets. She then looked at Stefan and Isabelle who both had the same facial expression.

Stefan looked between Damon and Bonnie and then placed a hand on Isabelle's back, escorting her back to the sofa. He could tell that they needed some time alone.

"We need to talk," Damon said with a serious look on his face in a demanding tone. He held his hand up for Bonnie to lead the way to her room.

Once inside, Damon closed the door, and then demanded that Bonnie tell him the truth about her and the hybrid.

"So what the fuck is going on? What went down between you and Klaus, Bonnie? Damon asked as he pushed his face into hers.

"Nothing Damon. I can handle Klaus, and why do you care so much, you never cared before." Bonnie shot back as she stood in the middle of her room, arms folded over her chest.

"Are you for real? Really Bonnie? Klaus comes along spewing his dribble about how we only cared about Elena is complete and utter BS and you know it." Damon huffed.

"Ha!" Bonnie laughed hilariously. "Since when have any of you cared about my well-being? After we took down Silas you went traipsing after Elena, immediately, leaving me alone in that cave to die."

"Ooooh, you are seriously delusional." Damon walked quickly across the room and then grabbed Bonnie by the collar, pulling her into him. "When you were willing to just lie down and die to save Elena, am I not the one who devised a plan so that you could live to fight another day? Was it not me that helped you take down Silas? I was there because I came back for **_you,_** to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." The raven haired man tried yelling some sense into Bonnie.

"But you weren't there when I needed you the most." Bonnie said in a shaken voice as she stood toe to toe with Damon.

"If I had known back than, that there was a small chance in hell that you could give a damn about me, and didn't hate my guts immensely. I would have been all over you, making sure you were okay, and the only reason I left after we defeated Silas because I was going to take his ass and dump him in the ocean, but Ele..." he yelled. "Oh never mind."

Damon ran his hand through his hair in frustration and then walked over to Bonnie's dresser. He propped himself up against it, tapping his fingers against the wood as he eyeballed Bonnie angrily.

"Finish what you were going to say Damon?" Bonnie asked with watery eyes.

Damon glared down at the carpet and then back at her. "I fucked up, I let Elena get in the way of me looking out for you, but now I'm here, and I want to help. I'm never going to leave you alone again." Damon said passionately as he walked slowing back over to Bonnie, taking her face into his hands.

"I can handle this Damon, just calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down. Just tell me what happened with you and Klaus? What does he want with you? I mean...do you love him?" Damon looked at Bonnie with a hurt look in his eyes. Is he going to be a problem for us?" Damon was speaking about them as if they were already an item.

This pleased and frustrated Bonnie. She hadn't been in a relationship for a while. Being single had its perks. She didn't have to answer to anyone. Hell she didn't have to answer to Damon. They hadn't made anything official. _Ugh, the other night was the first time we ever hung out together._ She pouted in thought.

Bonnie felt this overwhelming urgency to give Damon what he wanted. She felt like everything belonged to him. Since the few days they had spent around each other, her ovaries were doing flips, and her mind and her heart were given in -to him. She hated every minute of it, because she too, just like Stefan wasn't ready to just outright trust Damon with her heart, but the spirits were commanding and willing her too, and she was finding it harder and harder to fight them.

She and Damon fit so well together. Earlier she was able to calm him. She could always hurt him without repercussion of his wrath. She would set him on fire, give him aneurysm, and toss him around like a rag doll and he would never retaliate. He would just grin and bear it, and the fact that he would always try and do right when around her. Just the thought of the way he was with her made her heart pitter patter.

Damon trusted her; he pushed her to be stronger and confident with her magic without even knowing he was. She was always at her best when working with him. Every since his presence in Mystic Falls, her magic was stronger. _Was he the catalyst for all her great power?_ She wondered.

Whenever their was a problem with the group, she went to him first, and he would do the same. She knew he would take care of it, and she trusted his decisions over all the others. Why was she being so stubborn. She told Stefan all of this the other day, and now here she was contradicting herself. Bonnie was so use to being hurt that she was afraid to let down her walls.

Even though she knew in her heart that Damon didn't do all those things for her because of Elena and Stefan. He did them because he was in love with her and she was in love with him too.

Bonnie sighed deeply before given into the man with the sad blue eyes standing in front of her.

"Sit down Damon. I will tell you." She said softly.

Bonnie sat on her bed Indian style and grabbed a pillow, sitting it in her lap.

Damon took the chair in the middle of her room and hugged one of the toss pillows in the chair to his center.

"Klaus and I became pretty close when I stayed with him. He started to have feelings for me. I too was attracted to him, but my feelings for him weren't as deep as his feelings for me. One night we kind of got carried away, and if I hadn't felt that the moment was so wrong and stopped him, he would have been my first. But even after that night, he kept pursuing me, so eventually, I had to let him down. I tried doing it as gently as possible, but he kept trying. He would tell me things like how we'd be unstoppable, and that I needed to cut all of you guys out of my life. Things started out so sweetly at first, but I could tell he was a little possessive and it scarred me. You know what I find funny about him, he never told me he loved me. He never respected my decisions. I'd be a fool to be with him," Bonnie explained passionately, as she fiddled with her fingers, looking down at the pillow she held in hand intently.

Bonnie then looked up at Damon, patiently waiting on a response from him.

The raven haired man looked at Bonnie in disbelief, his mouth ajar. Bonnie wanted to laugh at his facial expression, but the fear of losing him was greater than her amusement of his reaction to the information she shared with him.

Damon's stunned look then became unreadable. He ran his hand through his hair, and then ooked at her intently, both of them locked in an intensive gaze. A few minutes went by and Bonnie was becoming worried.

"Well, say something!" she yelled.

""Ew! You kissed Klaus. You have cooties. Don't you ever touch me with those lips again," Damon smiled at Bonnie. He was highly relieved that she was still a virgin. Since the moment he walked into the room he was angry, but now that he knew the truth, he wanted to lighten her mood and his too.

Bonnie chucked a pillow at him and then laughed. "You are such an ass Damon Salvatore."

"I know," He said, bulging his eyes. "...but seriously, Klaus coming around is not a good thing for us, and it's obvious that he didn't get the message. Just try letting him down as gently as possible, **_again_**. If that's possible," Damon said with skepticism. They were both hiding their fear and concern about Klaus. They both knew that the hybrid was up to no good. _How can you have a leg up on a sick fuck?_ Damon thought.

They both sat silently in deep thought of the impending doom that they may or may not have to face, but one thing for sure; they both were going to face whatever it was -together. Damon would fight to the death for Bonnie, and Bonnie would lay down her life for the undead angel sitting before her.

Damon quickly escaped his morbid thoughts and got lost in Bonnie. She was sitting on her bed with a gloomy look on her face. She held her head down as she rubbed her hands together. He could tell the wheels in her head were turning. She was so beautiful to him in this moment. he quickly whipped out his cell and snapped a picture of her.

"Did you just take a picture of me." She smiled.

"Yes." Damon got up, walking slowly over to her. He was dangerously handsome to Bonnie, wearing a hint of a smirk on his handsome porcelain face.

He knew Bonnie wanted to handle Klaus all by herself, but he wasn't about to make that same mistake again as he did on that unfaithful night when she died to bring back Jeremy.

He rested a hand on her bed behind her bottom and stared down at her before running his fingers down the side of her face and then her kissed her sweetly on the lips. It was a tender moist kiss. Their slips made the smacking sound as Damon pushed his lips into Bonnie's, her lips pushed back. He pulled away slowly. They were locked in a longing gaze.

Damon reached over to Bonnie's radio. Not a naughty thought in mind, he wanted to sway and hold her in his arms. He wanted to take away all her pain. He grabbed Bonnie by the hand and led her to the middle of the room. They began to rock slowly to the song playing on the radio as Bonnie rested her head against his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Damon rest his head on top of Bonnie's as his hands rest gently on her lower back at the bend of her back. A tear slipped from Damon's right eye and shortly a tear slipped from Bonnie's left eye. They were two pieces fading into each other. The radio came on to ironically; Please let me get what I want by She and Him.

Good times for a change

See the luck I've had

Could make a good man bad

So please, please, please

Let me, let me,

Let me get what I want this time

Haven't had a dream in a long time

See the life I've had

Could make a good man, turn bad

So for once in my life

Let me, get what I want

Lord knows it would be the first time

Lord knows it would be the first time

After they danced they both sat on the bed. "Damon, will you spend the night with me?"

"Do you even have to ask," Damon took her by the chin and kissed her gently on the lips, again.

They removed their heavy clothing and he lay down beside her. Bonnie closed her eyes and Damon watched as she began to drift off to sleep. He turned off her lamp light, and tucked her in. The radio rang out, knowing what they were feeling in that moment as Cassandra Wilson Time after Time filtered throughout the room. Bonnie easily fell asleep. Damon was her warm glass of milk, her sleepy time tea. The night would be another good nights sleep for both of them.

In the living room:

Stefan and Isabelle had stretched out on the couch. They had fallen fast asleep in each other's arms. This would be the first time in six months that Stefan Salvatore actually slept.

* * *

Isabelle and Bonnie had seen the Salvatore's out early and were getting ready for the day. Bonnie had to head to her classes and was dreading the conversation with Klaus later. She was moving around the house like an android going through the motions. Damon had left an hour ago and she was already missing him incredibly.

Isabelle kept playing the night over in her mind, she was crazy about Stefan Salvatore; If only she could get him to focus more on her and not Damon and Bonnie. She decided to turn up the heat on their little outing later that afternoon.

"Hey Bons can we talk?" Isabelle asked sweetly as she walked into the kitchen. "I know last night I said I don't listen to other peoples thoughts, but after the bomb shell I dropped on everyone, I had to know what everyone was thinking," Isabelle paused. "I see that you are worried about me being with Stefan, and that you are worried about me being hurt, but don't you think that Stefan needs to move on?"

Bonnie looked at her cousin with a sullen face, and then sighed.

"Look Izzy, it's not that I don't want you with Stefan. I don't want you to get hurt. I saw the beauty and the horror of Stefan and Elena's relationship. It was like she had a spell over him," she paused. "...and I also don't want Elena to think that I was the match maker in your relationship If you and Stefan get too serious, I could lose my friend. Elena means the world to me. She is like the sister I never had. I know sometimes our friendship seems, well it's one sided most of the time, but I still care for her as my sister. Can you understand that?"

Isabelle nodded. "I understand how you feel Bonnie, but I've really come to like him. He has a beautiful heart. Any woman would be a fool not to latch onto him and hold tight. I want to test the waters with Stefan. I want to see where this will go. I hope you will support this. I'm asking you to support this, please?" Isabelle asked as she expressed herself passionately.

"Okay, if this is what you really want, I will support you, but if this goes south, don't blame me," Bonnie laughed as she grabbed her backpack.

Isabelle laughed. "Okay, I won't blame you, but you will at least be my shoulder to cry on, right?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Bonnie gave her cousin a warm embrace and then headed off to school.

Bonnie stepped outside the front door of her house. She didn't mind Isabelle and Stefan so much; she just didn't want anyone to get hurt. Elena always had a way of worming her way back into the Salvatore's men's hearts. Damon seem to be a little bit stronger when it came to Elena. He didn't let the doppelganger change him, but Stefan seem to almost give up on life without Elena. When things with Stefan and Elena ended, she lost her friend. She didn't want to lose him again.

* * *

Stefan decided to follow Damon back to the boarding house for a little more brotherly bonding. As he parked his Porsche behind Damon's Camaro he thought maybe it would be a good time to drill his brother about Bonnie, since they would be alone. He wanted to get his feelings out in the open. He knew he couldn't move forward with Isabelle or anyone else unless he put his jealousy and suspicions behind him.

Stefan tried understanding the feelings that were manifesting in him for Bonnie. He smiled in thought when he believed he had it all figured out. If he were going to have a healthy relationship with his brother, he needed to trust him, be happy for him, and not feel envious of the things he had or of the people in his life.

It was jealousy that had started all of their problems in the first place and he needed to squash that demon immediately. _Bonnie is like a sister to me, and I just want her to be happy._ _That's all it is Stefan._ He smiled in thought.

Stefan and Damon walked into the boarding house. Stefan was nervous. He hadn't set foot in his home for over a year. He left several months before the fight because Damon and Elena were dating, and he didn't want to be around while his brother had relations with the woman he loved in the bedroom next door. He looked around at the corridor as they strolled down the hallway and took notice of the subtle changes in the décor. He stepped in the living room and was stunned. The older brother had completely updated the look of their home. "Wow Damon, I love what you've done to the place," Stefan said, looking around at the new pieces Damon had acquired since he'd been away.

"Seriously? You are not just pulling your big brothers leg are you?" Damon teased while pouring two glasses of bourbon first thing in the morning.

"No man it looks good. Let's play a game?" Stefan gestured to the xbox game sitting in the entertainment unit. He plopped down on the sofa and Damon handed him his drink. _Good times._ Stefan thought.

"I want to ask you a question Damon, but please don't take it to heart; I'm just concerned about Bonnie. I don't want her to get hurt. Do you still have feelings for Elena?"

"Stefan," Damon paused, "If I never see Elena Gilbert again it will be too soon. My days of chasing her are dead. I thought Elena was the sun and the moon, but after what happened, I had nothing but time to think. I think I wanted to win more than I wanted Elena. I just wanted one of those bitches to tell me that it will always be me."

They laughed.

"I lost sight of what real love is Stefan. Real love is easy, not hard. If you have to beg and whine behind a person to make them see you, love you, it's not for you. Every day that went by, with you gone, her gone, I started to feel better. The spell of Elena and Katherine was broken. I actually had the time to heal and get over Katherine, and I realized that Elena wasn't the right woman for me. She was an epic rebound, she was my fucking downfall, but I don't regret any of my poor decisions, because it made me see what I had and what I needed. I need you Stefan, I need my brother, and I need my own life."

Tears begin to collect in Stefan's eyes, but he wasn't going to cry, at least not until he got home.

"That's great Damon. Can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you falling in love with Bonnie?"

"I'm not falling in love with Bonnie." Damon said and then took a sip of his drink.

Stefan, looked at his brother curiously. "W...what?" Stefan chuckled lightly in disbelief.

"You can't fall in love with someone you are already in love **_with_**." Damon said casually and then walked over to the xbox. "So you want to play Halo four or Assassin's Creed three?" Damon asked, looking over at his brother with a stoic look on his face.

Stefan looked out into the room with a hurt look in his eyes. The younger Salvatore was paralyzed emotionally, and he couldn't phantom why.

* * *

Bonnie looked at the door of The Grill with uncertainty. She watched as Klaus sat at the table eyeing the time on his watch. She cringed at the thought of the topics that might be brought up by Klaus. She was seriously regretting her one night of passion with the Hybrid. She knew he was completely mental but she was incredibly lonely. _Lonely people do stupid shit._ She thought. She pushed the door to The Grill open. She needed to get this conversation over with.

"Why Hello Bonnie," Klaus rose to his feet and kissed the back of Bonnie's hand and then pulled out her chair. He was nothing if not the perfect deranged gentleman. "I'm glad you decided to grace me with your presence."

"Well I didn't think I had a choice in the matter," Bonnie said looking none to please with her date.

"There's always a choice love, but there's also consequences to the choices we make, and fortunately for you, you made the right one for you and all of those you love."

"Are you threatening me again Klaus?" Bonnie asked alarmed.

Klaus laughed and then took a sip of his drink. "No no love I'm just simply stating the facts. See Bonnie, you belong with me. I am the only one who can protect you and love you the way you need to be loved. The Salvatore's, well they're just not right for you. Damon is impulsive and reckless, and Stefan just sits on the side lines while his brother wreaks havoc on the town and everyone in her who threatens the life of the fair Elena Gilbert, it's simply childish and foolishness."

"Damon and Stefan have grown up. Unlike some people they learn from their mistakes," she said through gritted teeth. Bonnie was pissed to say the least. She wanted to kill the monster who sat in front of her, but she couldn't kill him without killing the one's that she loved as well.

"Klaus you are a sick and delusional individual. The only man that's right for me is Damon Salvatore and nothing and no one is going to come between us. There was nothing ever between us and there never will be," Bonnie grabbed her things and got up from the table and began to walk away when Klaus grabbed her arm and yanked her back down so hard it caused the people in the restaurant to stare.

"You're hurting me," Bonnie winced.

"And I mean to make you hurt. You listen to me and you listen well. If you can't see reason I mean to make your life here in Mystic Falls real interesting. Now you can go home and tell your boyfriend about this conversation, but if he comes within two hundred yards of me I will rip out his heart and shove it down your fucking throat so that you two will always be as one. I've always played nice with you while Damon used you and your family as puns in his Elena show. You are lucky someone even gives two shits about you. Here I stand offering you the world and you spit it in my face."

Bonnie loosened herself from Klaus's grip and then slapped him with everything she had and added a little of her magic to make it sting. Klaus stumbled on his feet but quickly regained his balance. He grabbed Bonnie and planted a hard kiss on her lips. The kiss hurt and Bonnie's struggle against him was futile. He finally let her go and looked her dead in the eyes.

"You've made a big mistake Bonnie. It will always be about Elena, Bonnie Bennett, and I'm going to make you remember just how little you mean to them," and with that Klaus walked out the door of The Grill pushing the door with such force that he shattered every window in the place.

_This is bad. Fuck me._ Bonnie thought. She was scared at what could happen next.

* * *

Klaus walked through the door of his mansion; he flashed to the shrine of Bonnie in his bedroom. There were pictures of her with Isabelle at The Grill and of her and Damon at the Library. He tore down a picture of her and Damon, ripping it in half and then placed the half with Damon's face on it in a bowl and then set it on fire.

Killing them would be too easy; He wanted all of them to be miserable.

The wheels in his head turned violently, as he yanked and pulled at his hair angrily. He copiously thought about what he could do to derail the new couples relationship. Pitting Damon and Stefan against each other sounded ideal and proved successful in the past from the brothers own creation none the less. He continued to mull over what to do as he rubbed the knife across his arm cutting into his flesh over and over again.

Klaus begin to grin from ear to ear. "Bingo," and with that his master plan was revealed in his dark and delusional mind.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it.

NTTSHBB Chapter 7: Romancing the Vampires.

* * *

Bonnie walked in to the house feeling nothing but panic. She collapsed into the chair, pushing her hands into her lap. She wanted to call Damon but Klaus's words kept echoing in her mind, "I will rip out his heart and shove it down your fucking throat." She stared off into space wondering how she was going to make her new problem go away. _Why do people always want what they cannot have?_ She thought.

Bonnie wanted to handle this on her own, but she desired to have Damon's arms wrapped around her, and to help see her through this. Her eyes started to water. No one was home to hear her cries. Where is Isabelle? She thought. The tears swiftly fell from Bonnie's eyes. She and Damon hadn't even begun and someone was already trying to come between them.

SSIS

Stefan and Isabelle were on their way to a nice little spot outside of town. Stefan loved Isabelle's idea of a picnic and being one with nature was a great idea for a second date. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing. Stefan was actually starting to see the light peeking through the murky waters of the dark and dreary abyss of his mind.

Stefan and Isabelle pulled into a nice piece of land. It was rich with green grass, flowers, and a small stream. They found a nice spot for setting up their picnic. Isabelle pulled out the fresh strawberries, chocolate sauce, cheese, bread, and wine, nothing too heavy.

"It's beautiful out," Isabelle said, while shielding her eyes from the sun, squinting.

"It definitely is," Stefan said this looking directly at Isabelle.

His gaze gave her the distinct feeling that he wasn't talking about the scenery, but her.

"So what are you thinking about?" Isabelle asked, as she laid back on the blanket propping herself up with her elbow looking at Stefan.

Stefan, stared back at her and then sat back up using one hand to support himself. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Ah not much, just taking it one day at a time. Seeing what each day will bring. When you've been alive as long as me, you learn to live one day at a time. So much can happen in a day, a week, a month." He smiled.

"Hum…I wonder what it would be like to live inside of your mind, to see all the things that you've seen. Tell me about yourself Stefan?"

"I like long walks on the beach and disco music." He looked at Isabelle and smiled.

"Come on Stefan tell me about you. I want to know who you are, and what you like," Isabelle sat up and poked Stefan in the chest with her finger. She had the incredible urge to kiss him. He was looking dangerously sexy, cocking his head to one side, wearing an alluring grin.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Miss. Isabelle Tyler? Like how you feel about being a fairy?"

"I will Mr., since you are too afraid to delve into the deep side." They both giggled. "I love being a fairy. I wouldn't change what I am for all the money in the world."

"Not for all the money in the world?" Stefan laughed hilariously.

"Okay maybe I would for all the money in the world." She giggled. "Okay well, about me. I'm out spoken, honest, not sure of what the hell I want to do with my life. After learning about my gift, I figured I have nothing but time, precious, precious, time," she repeated the word as if it had more meaning the second time. "I've always been in love with the idea of being in love," she giggled. "I've been in love once. I was devastated when I discovered he was cheating on me with the girl across the street." Isabelle and Stefan laughed.

"Are you laughing at me? I was broken hearted. You're supposed to tell me that he was a jerk and that you are going to make it all better." She jumped on Stefan, straddling him and then tickled him.

"Ahhh, come on stop it," Stefan chortle, grabbing ahold Isabelle's wrist.

Isabelle stopped tickling Stefan, and they stared at each other for a moment. Stefan, propped his head up with his hand, and crossed his legs at the ankle.

Isabelle, stayed put on top of him and looked down at him for a moment longer before grabbing the bowl of strawberries and pulling one out to feed him. She leaned forward and offered Stefan the strawberry. He took a generous bite from the fruit that Isabelle held in her hand in front of him. He chewed slowly while she watched.

"Stefan?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I don't know. Can you?" Stefan teased.

"Stefan." Isabelle sang.

"Shoot."

"What do you think of Bonnie?"

Stefan laid in thought of her question, smiling. "I think Bonnie..." He paused. "She's amazing. Any man would be lucky to have her, but I can't think of anyone who deserves her. Her loyalty is so unwavering." Stefan gushed in thought.

"What do you think about me?" Isabelle smiled.

"I don't know. We've only known each other for two days." Stefan chuckled.

"Are you in love with Bonnie?" Isabelle asked seriously.

Stefan bucked his eyes, his mouth went ajar in disbelief, and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Stefan." Isabelle jumped off of him. "This is not funny." She pouted.

"Okay, okay." The brown haired man grabbed his stomach and then sat up. "No Isabelle, I am not in love with Bonnie, but my brother is," he sobered.

"He told you?" Isabelle said coolly and she didn't look surprised.

"Yes," Stefan answered.

"How does that make you feel?"

"He doesn't deserve her, and I don't want to see her get her heart broken."

"Well I think he loves her fiercely, and you…need to be happy and supportive of them." She chastised.

"Yeah, you're right," Stefan said nonchalantly.

Isabelle smiled at Stefan and he smiled back. They looked at each other sweetly, smiling. The brown haired man reached over, grabbing Isabelle's hand, and then rubbed the back of it.

"You are amazing too Isabelle, and I'm sorry if I made you feel anything less."

"You didn't hurt my feelings. We just met. You have time to find out how wonderful I am." Isabelle giggled and then flinched at the water drop hitting her forehead. She looked up to the sky and then held out her hand, hoping that a raindrop would fall into her inviting hand. A raindrop then hit Stefan's forehead, then two, three, four, and then a full on rain started.

Isabelle grabbed Stefan's hand, helping him to his feet. They stood motionlessly in the rain for a tick, and then the fairy began to twirl around in the rain, tilting her head back allowing the raindrops to splatter against her cheeks.

Stefan swooped the woman up in his arms, and then he twirled her around. She broke free from him, and the green eyed vampire started chasing after her. They laughed and ran around like little children.

The fairy finally let the vampire catch her. He grabbed her by the wrist, swinging her around to him and into his arms. He looked at her longingly before sweeping a strand of wet hair behind her ear with his fingers. She threw her hands over Stefan's shoulders locking her fingers together behind his neck, and then she tilted her head to the side exposing her pulsating vein.

Stefan eyed the vein intently, his mouth watered with anticipation. He then placed sweet kisses from her shoulder to her collar bone and then up her neck. His lips kissed the pulsating vein tenderly; his thin lips felt the blood coursing through her veins vehemently as it called to him like a newborn baby to its mother. His orbs turned red, black veins began to swim underneath his eyes. His fangs extended slowly. He sunk his teeth through her soft skin, his vampire hearing honing in at her tearing flesh as his fangs pricked and plunged into her.

"Ummm," He moaned lowly as her extremely warm blood began to flow within him.

_Even though she can't die, only take what you need._ Stefan said to himself.

He pulled away from her slowly after taken only what he needed. Stefan tilted his head back towards the heavens, smiling with his blood laced lips. Her blood caused tingling sensation all over his body, making everything from his sex and all his other senses heightened. His chest rose and fell as if he needed air. Stefan stammered back and fell to his knees. His head drooped lifelessly.

The vampire was in a daze; he was high on the fairy's blood and in complete euphoria.

Isabelle walked to him slowly and then straddled him. She took his face into her hands and then kissed him gently on the lips. She then wrapped her arms around him, tightly, rubbing his back gently. "You don't have to be ashamed of what you are with me," she whispered.

Her words gave Stefan comfort and warmth. He wrapped his arms around her squeezing her tightly to him as well while resting his head between her shoulder and her chin. Isabelle had indeed tempted Stefan. She wanted Stefan to have her blood. He needed to embrace what he was, and not be ashamed.

As Isabelle and Stefan cuddled in the rain, they were unaware of Klaus's hybrids lurking in the ticket at them.

"Um she's a fairy. I've got to sink my fangs in that," the olive skinned man smiled sinisterly at his mahogany female partner.

Damon rushed through traffic lights and speed down the busy roads of Mystic Falls like a mad man. He had been calling Bonnie since 4:30. It was now 5:45. _Why the fuck is she not answering her phone._ He thought. He was mad as hell. If Bonnie wasn't dead he was going to kill her for ignoring his calls. He turned on the block leading to her house. The car came to a hasty stop. He jumped out of the car, slamming the door, and then flashed to her front door not caring if anyone saw him. He turned the knob but it was locked. Her car was in the yard so he knew she was home.

He rang the bell like a crazy man before violently beating on the door. Bonnie, opened the door with a grave look on her face. Damon's attitude sobered, because Bonnie looked whipped and he didn't want to add to her sour mood or make her already bad day even worse. He pushed his hands into his pockets and calmed himself.

"How did things go with Klaus?" He asked, as he looked at Bonnie with a concerned look on his face.

Bonnie didn't want to tell him. She didn't want Damon to get upset and run over to Klaus's and make the already grave situation even worse than what it was, but she couldn't keep Klaus's threat from the raven haired man. People needed to know what they were in for. They had to be prepared. Damon and Bonnie were great at solving problems, but she was even better at fixing problems when she was doing it with him.

Bonnie stepped aside allowing Damon entry. She wasn't going to cry. She was going to be strong. She put Klaus down before she could and would do it again. Damon came inside and sat down on the couch. Bonnie sat down beside him. He put his arm around Bonnie and rested a hand on her shoulder embracing her to him. Bonnie had been longing for that man to wrap his arms around her since he left the house that morning. He looked down at Bonnie and she looked up at him. They were always looking at one another. His cyan eyes were lost in a sea of amber. Bonnie couldn't lie to the man standing before her.

"Klaus wants me to be a part of his life. As his lover; as his partner, and he won't take no for an answer."

Damon turned away from Bonnie, running his hand over his face revealing a worried face. He rested his head on the back of the couch. He sat in silence for a tick, a blank look on his face, because after all, he was expecting that to be the topic of their conversation. That sick fuck wanted to have his way with Bonnie.

Damon was at a loss for words. He wanted to burn Mystic Falls to the ground. He had so many dark thoughts running through his mind; he was sure that Bonnie would set his ass on fire at the images playing out in his mind. He was seeing so much red that he literally bit the inside of his jaw to snap himself back into the reformed bad boy that he had learned to play so well.

"Bonnie, we can take down Klaus. Don't let this fucker steal your joy." Damon said sweetly as he leaned forward on the couch linking his hands in front of him, looking at her.

"I can't help it Damon. Every time I think life here in Mystic Falls is becoming peaceful and boring, something happens to remind me that I'm a witch. I have to go all Buffy the vampire Slayer. I want to be young and enjoy my life," Bonnie said somberly.

"Why does every vampire that comes to Mystic Falls, wants to claim a woman as his own, and then wants to start World War three if she doesn't submit. No means no! Just move on!" Bonnie said emotionally.

Damon, sat in silence as Bonnie's words sunk into his awareness. The things that Bonnie said were hitting close to home. He was once said vampire who couldn't take no for an answer.

"Bonnie, vampires feel everything with intensity. We have the ability to turn off our emotions, but it's no way to live. Klaus is lonely. You gave him something he needed, something that he desired."

"What was that?" Bonnie asked looking whipped.

"Attention Bonnie. You gave him compassion and attention. You made him feel important. The same thing Elena gave me when I lost Katherine. Compassion is so rare in humans, in anyone. When you meet someone who gives it to you, who gives you the very thing you've been starving for, you just want to grab it and hold tight."

Bonnie couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Damon's mouth. Damon understood everything that Klaus was going through. It still didn't make her feel any less hostile or angry with the hybrid. Lonely vampire or not, he couldn't bully his way into someone's heart.

Bonnie and Damon sat on the couch in silence for what seemed like hours, paralyzed with their thoughts and sadness. Damon quickly raised himself away from the couch bulging his eyes as a grand thought had popped into his mind.

"Hey little bird," Damon said, as he gently nudged Bonnie.

She raised her head up and slowly opened her eyes giving Damon her full attention.

"Why don't we, and when I say we, I mean you, me, Stefan, and Isabelle go out of town for a while?"

"Go where?"

"I'm thinking some where we can run our feet through the sand, and feel the ocean breeze. We can kick back over the weekend and then come back with a fresher perspective on what to do about Klaus. We can't let him keep us from living Bonnie. The only way you can have a normal life is to steal moments for yourself. I know you feel like you have to take care of everyone all the time, but you have to think about yourself sometimes too, so what do you say?" Damon, looked at Bonnie, wiggling his eyes and then nudged her again. He wanted to see Bonnie's dazzling smile. Her smile alone was the light inside his dark universe.

Damon saw a small smile start to form on Bonnie's face. He had the certain urge to make love to her. In that very moment he imagined himself kissing her deeply and passionately; he yearned to know what it felt like to be inside of her. Was she as warm and loving inside as she was outside?

Damon would never tell Bonnie, but he had secret thoughts of turning her. He didn't want it to be against her will, but he was hoping she could or would love him enough to do this selfless thing for him.

He couldn't see a world where Bonnie didn't exist, but he also couldn't see a world without his little witch. He was torn between the two. So many choices and decisions to make, _but as Scarlett O'Hara would say,_ _"After all... tomorrow is another day." _Damon thought.

"Damon, I would love to go out of town with you." Bonnie said in a soft voice as she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling.

Damon kissed the top of her head and then excused himself before jumping off the couch, taking out his phone and then called Stefan. His brother answered on the second ring.

"What's up Damon?"

"Where are you?"

"Why?" Stefan asked in an irritated tone.

Damon ignored his brother's sarcastic tone. "Okay, well, whatever. Listen, how about we take the girls away from Mystic Falls for the weekend. Klaus is going to be a problem and we need a little break from crazy, so say yes. Do it for Bonnie. Do it for the new found brotherhood of the Salvatore clan. Blah blah blah yada yada ya," Damon said teasingly and animatedly.

Bonnie sat in the back ground giggling at him. He was so lively. She always loved that about him though she never would admit it. The thought of Damon being a part of her everyday life made her heart pitter patter.

That horrible day at The Grill was starting to erase itself from the forefront of her mind. Damon turned around while listening to Stefan on the other end and waved and winked at Bonnie. She blushed like a little school girl. _Damn he is so fine._ She thought.

"Great. We'll leave Friday and come back on Tuesday. Is that good for you? Alright, see you later." Damon hung up the phone and plopped back down next to Bonnie, "Stefan and Isabelle are game."

"Great," Bonnie said. They began to play the starring contest again with Damon as they looked at each other desirously.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Most definitely," She said smiling softly at Damon.

Damon pressed his forehead to hers. He kissed her on the nose, and then he moved his head from side to side gently rubbing the tips of their noses together. All their problems seemed to disappear as they shared each other's space. "Bonnie I promise things are going to be okay, will defeat Klaus. We've done it before, will do it again. Just have a little faith in us." Damon said sweetly.

Bonnie wrapped her hands around the back of Damon's neck and looked Damon in the eyes. "I do have faith in us. I've always had faith in you Damon, but Klaus is determined. I don't trust him. I get weird vibes. He's not right. He seems unstable to me. I get this feeling he doesn't want us dead. He wants us to suffer and be miserable and that worries me." Bonnie expressed worriedly.

Damon looked at her with a worried look on his face as he ran his fingers down the side of her face.

In this moment Damon found his little fragile Bonnie so beautiful and innocent. He longed to kiss her pain away, as he counted the little soft freckles on her face.

Instead of Damon giving Bonnie words of comfort, he did just that. He tried to kiss her pain away as he feverishly ran kisses over her face and down her neck. Bonnie closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his back.

He then kissed her on the lips. He pushed his tongue past her luscious lips, deepening their kiss. He made gentle circles around her tongue familiarizing himself with every little detail of her warm whip. He worked his tongue in and out of her mouth gently. Damon could feel the chill bumps forming on Bonnie's arms as their kiss became more heated, causing a fire and violent throbbing between Bonnie's legs.

She jumped off the sofa, removing her shirt followed by her bra. She snatched off her panties and hiked up her skirt. Damon hopped up off the couch, pulling his shirt behind his neck, and kicked of his shoes. He quickly undid his pants freeing his large member, his pants pooled around his ankles. Bonnie gasped at his size and Damon chuckled lightly.

Bonnie grabbed Damon by the neck kissing him roughly. She pulled away from him and then gazed into his eyes for a tick. She then looked down at his member as it gently brushed against her tummy. She pushed Damon onto the couch and straddled him, her exposed center brushing up against his cool shaft. She pushed her tongue roughly into his mouth and they became engaged in another heated kiss as Damon briskly ran his hands over her back.

The virgin wanted Damon right there on the couch. _My first time can't be on the couch?_ She thought. _Oh who the fuck cares_. She compromised with herself. Damon was ready to be inside of Bonnie as he rubbed his harden member with anticipation as they kissed

Damon grabbed the base of his shaft, rubbing his cool shaft across her heated lush soft curly split. He then helped guide Bonnie down onto him. He looked her deep in the eyes as he was about to change his and Bonnie's life forever.

She bit her lip as he tried to push through her wall. A tear escaped her right eye. _God this hurts so badly._ She thought. She tried timidly pushing down onto him another tear escaped her as she winced. Damon wiped her tear away with his thumb, and kissed her sweetly on her cheek whilst he aided her down onto him. He finally pushed through her fortress. He gave her some time to catch her breath and adjust to him. He then pushed his back closet to the back of the couch, bringing her with him, and grabbing her up into a tight embrace. The move sent shivers down his spine as her hot breast and chocolaty erect nipples brushed up against his cold chest.

He crossed his arms around her. One arm around her waist and the other past her right shoulder as his hand gripped her left shoulder to help anchor Bonnie, as he slowly pushed himself up inside of her. He bucked into her slowly and then picked up the pace. It hurt Bonnie, tremendously at first, but then she started to feel wonderful as his member glided effortlessly into her hot moist center._ Bonnie is wet for me. _He thought.

"Bonnie you are so wet. God you feel so good," Damon whispered as he cradled his head in between her breasts.

He kissed her softly on the lips and then looked down at the two of them joined as one. Bonnie began to move herself without Damon's assistance, lifting and lowering herself timidly onto his shaft. Damon, suddenly, had the urge to wrap things up quickly. He had an eerie feeling that they were being watched.

Damon picked Bonnie up, grabbing her behind her knees and then laid her on the couch. He slowly thrust into her, his pelvis moving in a circular motion as he gazed down at the caramel skinned beauty. Her head was turned to one side and her eyes were closed as her hand pulled gently at the hair on the top of her head. She was beautiful and sexy as hell to him. He gently, pushed her legs wider so that he could drive deeper into her core.

Bonnie subconsciously, clenched the muscles of her center together to prevent deeper intrusion of his harden member. Bonnie's clenching center sent Damon over the edge. He started to pound into her, as he supported his weight with his arms extended; he fisted sofa on either side of her madly. He held his head with intensity to one side, twisting up his mouth as he looked down at her, watching Bonnie's breast bounce back and forth. Watching her brought Damon that much closer to his release. Bonnie panted and moaned underneath him. It was music to his ears.

Grunts and moans escaped his lips unwillingly. The raven haired vampire bit his bottom lip to cease his cries but still his mouth disobeyed him. "Ah, ah, ah, oh God," he moaned.

Bonnie heard Damon's grunts become shallower. She lifted her head to him, looking him in the eyes, "Don't come in me," Bonnie said, with shallow breaths and a dry mouth.

_Damn!_ Damon, yelled in his mind. He wanted to create a bond with Bonnie. He wanted to link them for life with a little Damon or Bonnie. He pounded into her vigorously as Bonnie moaned loudly.

"Fuck," Damon grunted as his release arrived.

He pulled out of Bonnie, quickly. Bonnie, closed her eyes. She was nervous as his sweet nectar splattered across her washboard abs. "Look at me." Damon, whispered.

"No." Bonnie, placed her hand over her eyes, shyly. Damon giggled.

He removed his shirt and then gently wiped away his nectar. Bonnie closed her eyes as Damon continued his loving ministration. After wiping himself off of her, he collapsed onto Bonnie, sated. He was inside of Bonnie Bennett. It was everything that he dreamed that it would be and more. She was warm and loving. He felt safe inside of her. Bonnie's core felt like home to him. He belonged with her.

Bonnie Bennett's first time was on her living room sofa with none other than, Damon Salvatore. It wasn't planned, but it was wonderful. Bonnie, grabbed Damon by the head, lifting his face to look upon him. He looked back at her, amber sparkling eyes meeting a sea of silvery blue ones, they both laughed with relief and satisfaction. He rested his forehead on hers and before he knew it, the words I love you escaped his mauve lips so naturally.

"I'm in love with you Bonnie," Damon said, sweetly in a low husky voice.

"I'm in love with you too, Damon," Bonnie said sweetly as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnie, cradling her to his body. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead, her nose, her lips, and then her shoulder. His ministrations sent shivers down her spine. Damon had just sealed the deal, making Bonnie Bennett his woman.

"Come on, let's take a shower."

He hopped up off the couch and then tossed Bonnie over his shoulder, running her to the bathroom as Bonnie giggled like a school girl.

They never said, will you be my girlfriend; will you be my boyfriend, they just slipped into the roles so naturally. All things were possible for Bonnie and Damon, now that the spell that Elena held over them had been broken.

Unbeknownst to Bonnie and Damon, Klaus was on the other side of the window on Bonnie's front porch peering through the small opening in the curtain, watching them.

Klaus flashed home. He walked into the house mad as hell. He paced in front of the fire place and then came to a complete stop. He balled his hands into fist and dropped to the floor screaming as if he were an animal in pain. Tears were streaming down his face. He rocked his body back and forward on the floor in front of the fire place. Damon and Bonnie had unknowingly ripped out his heart.

He ripped the picture of Bonnie out of his back pocket and balled it up, squeezing it so tightly that he drew blood from the palm of his hand. He tossed her picture into the fire place and glared at it. He then started a fire, in the dead of summer. He saw red; he saw fire. Bonnie was no longer pure. Damon had deflowered his princess. Bonnie was tainted goods. Someone was going to suffer, and it wasn't going to be Klaus.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Please keep in mind this is an AU fanfic.

Characters owned by Alloy Entertainment, LJ Smith, CW Network, and Julie Plec.

Story Starts: NTTSHBB Chapter 8

* * *

Damon couldn't properly take his shower he was so focused on Bonnie's toned legs and firm bottom.

"Wash my back? Damon? Damon?" Bonnie sang as she tried to shake the man out of his daydream.

"Huh, what?" Damon looked confused, coming back from reality.

"Wash my back silly."

Damon took her loofah and then began washing her back.

"Umm," Damon moaned subconsciously as he ran the soapy sponge over her back slowly, whilst reminiscing about being inside of Bonnie.

He already wanted more of her. He couldn't wait for their trip. His plans for them once on their getaway were to keep Bonnie held up in their room all day and all night. A smile flashed across Damon's face as he imagined Bonnie in a bikini or just as she appeared right now before him, stark naked and wet.

Whilst Damon washed Bonnie's back, she thought of him being inside of her. She touched her lips and then ran her hand down the valley between her breasts, over her tummy, to her soft curly bush. She felt a twitch in her center as she thought about their kisses and Damon as he moaned and grunted in her ear. _Damon Salvatore was inside of me_. _Our souls were intertwined._ She thought as she closed her eyes trying to recapture that moment in her mind. Bonnie, touched her lips again lightly with her fingertips, remembering his passionate kiss. She placed her hands in a praying position and gushed as she touched them to her mouth. She was completely unaware of Damon watching her sweetly from behind as he washed her back. She was now a woman, and the soreness she felt every time her core muscles contracted was a wonderful reminder of that fact.

She began to wonder how she could feel so captivated with the same man who had turned her mother. The same man whom she tried to kill; a man who had once tried to kill her. Ironically, none of those things fazed her anymore. Bonnie was in love with Damon. His faults no longer affected her growing feelings for him. She would die before hurting Damon Salvatore again, and she was sure that he felt the same way about her now. Bonnie and Damon were deeply in love with each other and after so many months of denying those feelings, they were finally able to let that love escape from the dark corners of their hearts and souls. Their relationship was happening so fast, that it was frightening and magnificently beautiful at the same time.

"Damon?" She called to him sweetly.

"Yes, baby girl," he answered in a low husky voice

"That night when we were in the woods, when Emily had possession over my body. Were you going to kill me?"

"Bonnie, if I had wanted you dead, you'd be dead. There are quicker and easier ways to kill someone than draining them dry. My brother was there; who's another vampire by the way, and he is just as powerful, and as fast as me, so wouldn't it have made more sense to have just ripped out your heart?" Damon paused. "…and why are we having this conversation again? Didn't I tell you all this at The Grill not fifty million years ago?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you said, and I quote, "If I wanted to kill you, I could've, but I didn't. Does that not count for something?" Bonnie giggled.

"Well that night when Caroline ate your little boyfriend, were you going to kill me?"

Bonnie froze up, a guilty look flashed across her face. She was glad that her back was to the raven haired man.

"Umph," Damon grunted as he rolled his eyes at Bonnie, and she laughed.

IBSS

Stefan and Isabelle were on their way back to Bonnie's. Stefan kept thinking about Isabelle's blood and the way it made him feel. He felt strangely different. All his vampire sense remained heightened even two hours after feeding from her.

"Isabelle," Stefan said curiously.

"Yes," Isabelle said as she smiled, running her fingers through the hair at the back of Stefan's head.

"Does your blood enhance a vampire's abilities? Because I'm hearing, seeing, and feeling things with more intensity than ever before," Stefan asked inquisitively.

"A fairies blood has magical qualities and can be passed on to other mystical host, enhancing their supernatural abilities."

With this bit of information, the wheels in Stefan's head turned. He could be what he truly was, a vampire. No need to run from what he was anymore. He could never be human again, so why not embrace his vampirism.

"Come here my little walking encyclopedia." Stefan smiled as he pulled Isabelle closer to him.

ISSSDSBB

Stefan and Isabelle, finally made it to Bonnie's. Stefan walked over to Isabelle's side of the car and opened the door for her. They walked hand in hand, slowly to the front door while stealing quick glances and smiles at each other. _So what if things don't work out between us. I really enjoy Isabelle's company. I'm going to enjoy the ride. Umph, my brother does give good advice. _Stefan thought.

After his messy breakup with Elena, he didn't think he would ever feel that way towards another woman, again. He had always assumed that Elena was the one, and that they would be together until death split them apart. They had conquered every supernatural being that had tried to come between them, all but his brother. He believed they were unbreakable, but time had proved him wrong.

He knew that what he felt for Isabelle, wasn't love, but he hoped that with time, what he did feel for her, would grow into something more.

Stefan and Isabelle, passed through the threshold of Bonnie's house. The vampire caught the scent of sex immediately. Stefan chuckled to himself in thought.

"Hey, you two finally made it." Damon greeted, walking into the living room behind Bonnie with no shirt on.

His brother flashed him a knowing grin. "Hey, Damon. Did you do anything interesting today?"

"Oh a little bit of this and a little bit of that." Damon wiggled his eyes at his brother. "Did you have fun on your outing? I hope you didn't do anything I wouldn't do." He smirked.

"Yes Damon. I had a wonderful time, and I avoided doing anything that you wouldn't do," Stefan said, cocking a brow at his brother, smiling all the while.

He knew that his brother had consummated his relationship with Bonnie, _or whatever the hell is going on between them._ He thought.

"Hey Izzy," Bonnie said coolly as she walked over to her cousin taken her into a tight embrace.

Isabelle looked at her cousin curiously. Something was going on because everyone in the room was smiling. Maybe it was time for the fairy to open up her thoughts.

The fairy heard Damon and Bonnie's screaming thoughts, _so they had sex. Ugh, on the couch! I'm never going to sit on that thing again. _She turned her nose up in thought. Isabelle was also surprised to know that even Stefan was happy for them and this pleased her.

Damon and Bonnie almost burst into a fit of laughter as Isabelle picked the raven haired man's shirt up off the floor. Unfortunately, for Isabelle, the one thing the new couple didn't think about was what they did with his t-shirt.

"Damon is this yours?" Isabelle asked picking up the stained t-shirt.

"You can keep it," Damon turned up his nose as he gestured to the shirt, pushing his eyebrows into his forehead.

"I'll take it," Bonnie poked her bottom lip out at Damon in warning, as she pointed her finger at him, and then grabbed his shirt. She ran it to the wash room, leaving the others in the living room.

"Alright," Damon said as he sat down on the couch. "Where the hell are we going for the weekend?" He asked as he pushed his body to the back of the couch and then placed his hands behind his head propping one foot up on his knee.

"Oh, maybe we should go down to Virginia Beach," Isabelle suggested.

"What about the Florida Keys?" Stefan asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bonnie asked as she entered the room with one of her father's clean t-shirt's in hand for Damon. She handed the shirt to the raven haired man and he smiled.

"Where to go this weekend," said Isabelle.

"Oooh, I've always wanted to go to Kauai." Bonnie gushed.

"That sounds awesome," said Damon.

"I would love to go to Kauai," Isabelle said eagerly.

"Okay, let's do it," said Stefan casually.

Bonnie was elated. Both girls looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright ladies, you two get packed and Stefan and I will take care of the travel arrangements." Damon said coolly as he got up from the sofa, and then kissed Bonnie on the lips.

Stefan hugged and kissed Isabelle goodbye, and the brothers exited the front door.

The older brother stopped and waited for his brother as he closed the front door to Bonnie's house. Stefan looked at Damon and smiled as they walked slowly down the steps. The older brother stared back at his younger brother with a gloating smirk on his face. Stefan could tell that Damon was extremely overjoyed for having bedded the great Bonnie Bennett.

"So…was being with Bonnie everything you dreamed it would be?"

"Psst please, I don't kiss and tell." Damon wiggled his eyes at his brother. "...but yes, it was everything I dreamed and more." Damon looked at his brother with a twinkle in his eyes.

As Damon stood in Bonnie's walkway discussing his relationship with his brother, none other than Elena Gilbert pulled up in front of the house. Damon rolled his eyes. He was in too good of a mood to deal with Miss Flaky.

Stefan however, seeing Elena, made him feel strangely guilty for seeing someone new. He felt a sense of obligation to her but was not sure why.

Elena's car came to a complete stop; she sat at the wheel of her vehicle for a moment. She too, wasn't expecting this moment so soon where she would have to face both brother's with whom she cared deeply for and had betrayed over and over again with her fleeting love. Elena was curious to see both Salvatore men at Bonnie's house. _What's going on?_ Elena wondered.

She got out of the car and walked slowly towards them, butterflies danced furiously in her stomach as she strolled up the sidewalk. She stopped in front of the Salvatore brother's. It took a few moments for her to find her voice.

"Hey Stefan," Elena smiled. "Damon," She said in a less enthusiastic tone, and turned her attention quickly back to Stefan.

"Hello Elena," Stefan said, with a passive look on his face.

"Hi Elena," Damon said as if she were just any old girl walking down the street, and that any history they had was null and void.

A short silent awkward moment ensued between the three as Elena gazed at Stefan. Damon kept bouncing his eyeballs back and forth between his brother and his ex-girlfriend, and Stefan kept his gaze on the concrete sidewalk.

"How have you two been?" Elena asked, nervously as she racked her fingers through her hair.

"I'm doing great," Damon answered the woman heartily.

His happy tone annoyed the hell out of Elena. Hell he was in love with her, shouldn't he be feeling or acting devastated. Elena was a little surprised at herself for feeling so high and mighty in that moment.

"I'm doing well," Stefan said dispassionately.

"I was coming by to ask Bonnie about you. Since you are here, can we talk, in private, before I go in to visit with her?" Elena asked, nervously as she played with the sleeves of her shirt whilst her arms were folded over her chest.

"Elena now is not a good time," Stefan said, pushing his hands into his front pockets. He and Elena stared each other down.

"It will only take a minute of your time Stefan," Elena said in a pleading tone.

"No Elena. You can't always have things your way." Stefan said nastily.

Damon could feel the tension as he glanced back and forth between his brother and Elena.

Stefan didn't want to be disrespectful to Isabelle and talk about relationship stuff with his ex in front of the house where his new female friend lived.

"Well since I'm not needed, I'm going to head out. I'll get the tickets and make the reservations for our trip with the girls." Damon patted Stefan on the back.

"Elena," Damon nodded and then walked away.

Stefan didn't even bother to say goodbye to his brother.

_Why in the hell did Damon just throw out so much fucking information and just walk away_. Stefan hissed in thought. He was mad as hell. His brother was good at getting shit started, and he had a feeling that Damon wanted to hurt Elena. In fact, he was damn sure that was what his brother was going for. Damon had thrown Stefan under the bus so many times, it just came so naturally to the older brother, and so naturally for him to ignore it.

Damon, jumped into his car feeling victorious for sticking his imaginary knife into Elena's back and twisting t. He wanted Elena Gilbert out of his life once and for all. If he never saw another Patrova, it would all be too soon.

"What is Damon talking about Stefan, your trip with the girls? Are you going away with Isabelle and Bonnie, is that why you two are over here?" Elena said, as her eyes began to water. She was feeling jealous, hurt, and betrayed by Stefan and Bonnie. She expected this much from Damon. He always did evil and mean things when he couldn't get his was.

"Elena you said you wanted to talk to me, so talk. I don't think it's any of your business what I do with or without my brother or who I do it with," Stefan said coldly.

Elena wanted to die. She wanted to crawl underneath the nearest rock and die. She felt her heart hit the floor of her stomach. She couldn't lose Stefan. Elena's lips started to quiver and tears flowed like water from a faucet from her whisky colored eyes.

Stefan looked at the woman and he wanted to kick his own ass for hurting her, but why did he care that he was hurting her. Stefan wanted to die after Elena slept with his brother, yet here he was, the one who was feeling like shit because he made her feel like shit.

"Elena," he paused. "Come by my home tonight and we'll talk. It's been a long day and I'm sorry I was so short with you."

"Ok, I'll be there at seven, is that okay with you?" She asked, in a slightly shaken voice, her eyes still moist with tears.

"Yes, that's fine," Stefan stared at Elena a few more moments and then headed for his car, but was halted by the whisky eyed girl.

"Oh Stefan, I need your address?"

"I will text it to you," Stefan said dryly.

He turned, walking the few paces to his car and then got in, and started the ignition. He looked over at Elena briefly before driving off. Elena watched Stefan until he disappeared from her sight.

EGBBIS

Elena marched up to Bonnie's door, banging on it instead of ringing the doorbell. How could Bonnie betray her this way? Bonnie knew that Elena still deeply cared for Stefan. How could she introduce Stefan to her cousin?

Isabelle was the one to open the door to a very angry Elena. The doppelganger pushed past Isabelle as if she were nothing and she owned the place.

Can I help you with something?" Isabelle asked, firmly, looking at the woman with an irritated look on her face.

"You can help me by telling me where Bonnie is," Elena paused. "Bitch."

"Excuse me," Isabelle said, with a surprised look on her face.

"I didn't stutter," Elena said through gritted teeth.

"First of all…." Isabelle was cut off.

"What's going on in here?" Bonnie walked in with her arms folded. She heard the conversation because she was in the hallway. She was about to open the door but Isabelle beat her to it. When she saw Elena come in, she halted herself because she wanted to see the exchange between Isabelle and Elena first.

When Elena walked through the door, she could tell that she was not a happy camper.

"Bonnie I need to speak with you…now," Elena said, in a heated tone as she made her way to Bonnie's room with quickness.

Bonnie entered her room, closing the door behind her. She watched as Elena paced her bedroom floor.

"How could you Bonnie," Elena said, heatedly, as she swung her arms out as if giving an invitation to do battle.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie was playing dumb but she knew very well what Elena was talking about.

"I'm talking about your fucking couple's retreat with Stefan and Damon, and don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

Yup she knew. She thought. Bonnie couldn't feign innocence, the (I don't know what you are talking about role).

"What do you want to know Elena? Yes, we are all going out of town together. Isabelle and Stefan are adults. I have no say in what they do together. Their talking to one another has nothing to do with me."

"Yes Bonnie, but you could have told your cousin that Stefan is in love with me, and to stay the hell away from him."

In this moment, Bonnie was seeing Damon's side of things; maybe it was time for Stefan to move forward. Elena was being utterly selfish. How did she expect for Stefan to just wait around for her while she juggled both him and his brother. Why did Elena think she could bat those pretty doe eyes at Stefan and that it would just automatically fix their problems? Elena was living in a fantasy.

"Elena if things between you and Stefan are meant to be, he will come back to you. You hurt him Elena. Sleeping with Damon almost killed Stefan. It's going to take some time, and even if you two did get back together, what makes you so sure that he will ever trust you again?" Bonnie asked, sternly.

Elena, looked at her friend for a moment. She knew Bonnie was right, but hearing it just made her feel even worse. She knew that it was going to take some time to get Stefan to trust her again, but if another woman was in the picture, Stefan might just decide that he no longer needed her love to survive. This thought sickened Elena, because she and Stefan were supposed to be together, forever.

Elena, walked over to Bonnie slowly. She looked her in the eyes. Elena wasn't going to admit to Bonnie that she was right. She was going to make Bonnie feel guilty for trying to take Stefan away from her.

"Bonnie, I can't be friends with someone who cares so little about my feelings. If you cared anything about me, you wouldn't be going on this little adventure with Damon and having Stefan and your cousin tagging alone knowing full well how I feel about them."

There it was, Elena Gilbert wasn't just mad about Stefan, she was mad about Damon too. Bonnie was now armed with the knowledge that Elena unconsciously thought it was all about her.

"Oh my God," Bonnie said, in disbelief. "You don't want Damon with me and you don't want to see Stefan happy unless it's with you. Admit it Elena?"

"Bonnie I don't care what you do with Damon, but at the end of the day both of them will always love me. Damon is just using you to get to me. He could never have true feelings for you and you know it; he will only hurt you Bonnie," Elena said it as if she were truly worried about her feelings.

"Elena you need to leave before I say something that I might regret. I've always been there for you. You know very well that I would never hurt you intentionally. Everything is not always about you, and for your information, Damon does care about me and what we have is and will always be better and stronger than anything he has ever had or felt for you." Bonnie glowered at her friend.

"Ugh!" Elena grunted, and rolled her eyes at Bonnie before marching out of the room, with not so much as a, _"Kiss my ass."_

Bonnie eyed the entrance with a somber look on her face. Elena made Bonnie feel like she wasn't good enough for Damon's love, but Bonnie wasn't going to let this stop her from getting closer to him. It did hurt like hell, because she loved Elena, and for her friend to think so little of her and their friendship that she'd think that she would hurt her on purposely, broke Bonnie's heart. Bonnie wondered if Elena ever cared about their friendship.

SSEG

Elena rang the doorbell to Stefan's townhouse. Stefan opened the door. Before letting Elena in, they stared at one another.

"May I come in?" Elena asked, looking at Stefan with doe eyes.

Stefan nodded and stepped aside, allowing Elena entry. He then closed the door.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Stefan asked, still standing with his hands on his hips.

"Don't be coy with me Stefan. I want to talk about us. Do you still love me?"

Stefan stood in silence, debating what to say in response to the whiskey eyed girl's question.

"Of course I still love you Elena, but love isn't good enough anymore. I need to be able to trust the woman I'm with. I can't trust you," Stefan explained earnestly.

"I know I hurt you Stefan, but I've never stopped loving you." A pause "What happened with Damon was an awful mistake. I've been beating myself up over this. Damon he just…he came on so strong. I know there's no excuse for what I've done, but I could never love Damon more than you. In fact I don't love him at all. Just give us another chance? Stefan I love you so much," Elena said in a trembling voice.

Elena stood in front of Stefan a broken and hurt woman. He began to cry, and before he knew it, he took Elena into his arms, squeezing her tightly and then lightly kissed her forehead. He wanted to give her comfort, but he too needed comfort as well. He led her to the sofa still clutching her tightly to his side.

Elena and Stefan sat down on the sofa and he rubbed her shoulder, still trying to give her comfort. He couldn't bear to see Elena cry. It was tearing him apart.

"I still love you, but it's not like what I felt before, we can be friends, but I don't think I can ever be in a relationship with you again, Elena."

"…but I don't want to be your friend. We can be so much more." Elena said somberly.

"In order for a relationship to work, you have to trust the person that you are with."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

Stefan remained silent.

"Elena, I'm trying to rebuild my relationship with my brother. I want him back in my life."

"I won't come between you and your brother."

Stefan bucked his eyes at the woman, and a guilty look flashed across Elena's face.

"My brother tried to kill me over you," Stefan said hilariously.

"Stefan, I would have never let that happy, in fact I didn't let him kill you." Elena exclaimed.

"Exactly, you were going to kill him. No matter how bad a person he was, I don't want my brother to die." Stefan said passionately.

Elena and Stefan sat in an awkward silence for several minutes. The green eyed vampire looked blankly out into his living room, and Elena looked somberly down at the ground as her head rested on her fist.

"Do you really like Bonnie's cousin?"

"Yes, she's really nice."

"Did Bonnie fix you two up?"

"No Elena, she didn't. I was just drawn to Isabelle and her to me. Please do not blame Bonnie for Isabelle and me dating. I'm not even sure if Bonnie is crazy about the idea of me dating her cousin. Bonnie is your friend and she'd never do anything to hurt you. Just remember that," Stefan explained, slightly smiling at Elena, as he held her hand tightly.

Elena sighed heavily "I still love you Stefan and if being your friend is the only way you can remain in my life, I guess I'll have to be ok with that for now, but I'm not given up on us," Elena looked at Stefan with tears in her eyes, forcing herself to smile.

Stefan and Elena finally got the closure they needed to move forward, but were they really over, or was Stefan Salvatore still enchanted by the whisky eyed beauty?

* * *

"Why hello Connor," Klaus greeted the man standing at his front door. "I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice."

"You call Klaus, I come running. So what do you need?"

"Well I need you to kidnap a certain little witch and a few of her friends for me. I have something very special planned for them and I don't want them to miss out on all the fun."

"Okay and where do you want me to take them?"

Klaus walked over to a large brown envelope. He walked it back over to Connor. He opened up the envelope which revealed a picture of Isabelle, Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie and a location to a warehouse.

"Well if you want me to do this, I'm going to need help, and so this means your price just doubled.

"Money is not a problem. You deliver the goods and you shall have your money in full."

"Unfortunately Klaus. I need all of the money today," Connor said, looking Klaus square in the eyes.

Both men stared at one another for a moment before Klaus walked over to the duffle bag filled with $250,000.00. Klaus gave him the initial amount that was agreed upon at first.

"I have what you asked me for originally. I can have the rest by tomorrow. Fair enough?" Klaus asked, looking at the man seriously.

"Tomorrow will be fine. It's good doing business with you," Connor opened up the bag and he was very pleased with what he saw. The two men shook hands and Connor made his way for the front door and out of the house.

Klaus, walked over to the window looking out into the night. He was pleased that his diabolical plan was now set in motion. He was going to make all of them suffer. Death was too good. Death would release them from all their worries. He wanted to bring Damon and Bonnie nothing but heartache and what better way to do that then to hurt the ones they loved.

Klaus was so pleased with himself in this moment.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Please keep in mind this is an AU fiction and characters are OOC in some cases.

The characters are owned by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, and CW Network.

Story Starts: NTTSHBB Chapter 9

* * *

Everyone walked into the Villa that Damon had rented for their perfect get away. It was a beautiful stone floored Villa with big glass sliding doors and windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Bonnie and Isabelle ran around the Villa from room to room like little girls. They giggled and screamed at the large master suites and huge beds. They were in paradise.

Damon and Stefan looked over their digs in a more reserved manner. Damon was pleased with the large bed because he had some serious plans for Bonnie and his plans called for lots of room. Their first time was so spontaneous; he didn't get a chance to really make love to her the way he wanted to. Damon wanted to kiss her from head to toe, literally.

Stefan, watched everyone in awe. He was excited to be doing something with his brother other than solve murders, supernatural mystery's, and Elena's problems. For the first time in a long time he felt like he was on the path to getting what he had always wished for -a family.

"What's on your mind brother, you're broody," Damon said, looking at his brother curiously.

"Oh nothing; I'm just really happy. Can you believe that you and I are actually double dating; we are not fighting over a woman, and we're not fighting each other," Stefan said happily.

"Hey, hey, do you hear that?" Damon said looking curiously at his brother.

"What, I don't hear anything?" Stefan looked around the villa worriedly.

"No you hear it brother. That's the sound of hell freezing over." Damon smirked.

Stefan chuckled heartily at his brother's remark.

"…but seriously, this does feel good. It feels right. For the first time, I feel really pleased and happy with my life," Damon said as he looked out the window.

The gang headed down to the beach from their hidden Villa up in the hills, surrounded with plush green grass, and palm trees. It was a little Oasis.

* * *

Stefan and Isabelle ran around in the sand and played in the water whilst Damon and Bonnie set up their sight. Bonnie stretched her lean body over the beach towel; she was wearing her shades and a purple bikini. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the light wind and sunshine. Damon sat down beside her in his swim trunks and shades starring down at her.

He had never seen Bonnie look so relaxed and at peace. The little town of Mystic Falls always kept her so frazzled and worried about her loved ones, to see this side of her was rare. The faces of Bonnie that Damon had etched in his mind were her worried face, angry face, and scared face. He was finally happy to add the faces of a very sexually satisfied Bonnie, happy Bonnie, and now a very relaxed Bonnie to his memory bank.

Damon then looked down at the waters and watched as Stefan and Isabelle played with each other. He watched as his brother chased Isabelle around. They were laughing and playing like little children. His brother seemed to be really happy. Isabelle was a beautiful woman that Damon,_ had absolutely no interest in, which was absolutely astonishing_. He thought. He was ecstatic with the new person he was becoming.

Even with all the wonderful things going on around him, Damon couldn't stop thinking about what was awaiting them once they got back home. _Maybe I should turn her. I know she will hate me, but in time she will come to understand. Klaus won't kill her. Will he? _His mind quickly went from morbid thinking to wishful thinking_. I should just get her pregnant. She will be angry with me at first, but once she sees our child, she will forget her anger. If she has a child now, it will make it easier for me to convince her to be a vampire. I can't live without Bonnie. _He worried.

Why was he thinking about these things, she was just nineteen years old? She was still a baby. Maybe being here at the beach and this ocean breeze is making me delirious. He thought.

Damon was becoming exhausted with rationalizing. Is this what if feels like to really be in love? To always worry. To always want to plan your life ahead. With Elena it was all about having fun. He was completely selfish. He didn't care about anything and Elena didn't ask or care if he did. Yes she would tell him that he was wrong and then she would be in his face the next day, and when she became a vampire she giggled at his evil little ways.

Damon glanced back down at Bonnie and then out at the waters. He stared intently at the water and the sun as it looked like the ocean was about to swallow it whole.

"Hey the sun is setting." Damon rubbed Bonnie's arm tenderly alerting her to the event horizon.

The caramel skinned girl raised up and mirrored Damon's position as she pushed her legs up to her chest, folding her arms over her knees.

"I didn't know you liked sunsets?" She questioned.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, but if I tell you, I'd have to kill you," he said pushing his face into hers smiling.

Bonnie shook her head hilariously at the man.

"Whoa! Hey watch the sand," Damon said as he shielded his face from the sand that his brother and Isabelle kicked up as they ran back over to them.

"Let me guess, Stefan needs to watch the sunset?"

"No, we all want to watch it." Isabelle corrected.

Isabelle cuddled close to Stefan and Bonnie to Damon.

Bonnie watched the sunset through her sun glasses with a soft grin on her face. She then looked over to her raven haired vampire. His face was dead serious, but Bonnie could tell that his eyes were dead set on that big ball of fire in the sky.

They watched the sun setting quietly. It was a peaceful quiet, not an awkward moment at all.

"Alright the fairy God is down for the night; let's light a fire and make some smore's," Isabelle chirped.

"The fairy God?" Damon frowned up in the face and Stefan and Bonnie chuckled. "What the hell is a fairy God?"

"Damon," Bonnie warned.

"No seriously?" Damon looked up at his brother with his hands up in the air. The younger brother rolled his eyes and then left.

Stefan flashed through the woods and gathered wood and stones whilst Bonnie used her magic to dig up a hole for a place to start the fire.

The younger brother was back before Isabelle could unload her bag of goodies and he and Bonnie had a fire going quicker that Isabelle could put a marshmallow on a stick.

"Hey little girls, you haven't had your dinner." Damon said in warning as he wiggled his eyes.

"We're not five years old...daddy." Isabelle spat as she stacked her graham crackers a mile high.

"Really?" Damon teased, and then chuckled.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Stefan asked.

"Well I don't know what you and the fairy have planned, but Bonnie and I," he paused. "We're staying in bed. If you know what I mean." Damon smiled cunningly.

"I don't think so. I've never been to Kauai, and I'm going to make every minute count. I'm sightseeing, taking the tours, riding the bikes. I'm doing it all." Bonnie said excitedly.

"Whaaaaat?" Damon said animatedly dragging out the word with a saddened look on his face. "Aw Bonnie."

The others laughed.

"Let's go hiking up to that waterfall we passed on the way to our villa?" Stefan suggested.

"Yeah," the girls agreed in unison.

"Well that's no fun, sounds like a bunch of exercising to me," Damon complained.

"Shut up Damon," Stefan said before taking a bite of his treat.

They walked back to their villa after enjoying a long day at the beach, watching the sunset, and making treats on the beach. Damon made dinner for everyone, and after stuffing themselves with lemon peppered chicken and wine, they turned in for the night.

Stefan laid in bed waiting for Isabelle to exit her shower. He was horny and was hoping for a little of her blood. He didn't want to push the issue of sex with Isabelle. It was much too soon for them to hit the sack. If he was serious about having an exclusive union with her, he would have to court her, and get to know her properly.

His mind quickly left one craving for an even stronger yearning. Although, he could feed on Isabelle without the risk of killing her, if things didn't work out for them, he'd be hooked on human blood again. It was in this moment, that Stefan figured he shouldn't just feed on Isabelle just because he could. He was a vampire that had to feed in rations. He needed to maintain control of his diet; otherwise, the consequences could be deadly. All it took was for Stefan to binge once and he would be back to his old ripper self, and he wanted to keep his Mr. hide caged permanently if at all possible.

"Ok Stefan, the shower is all yours," Isabelle chimed as she stood at the bathroom door.

Stefan, looked at her and then stood up quickly, gawking at her as she sashayed into the bedroom.

"Wow, you are looking at me dangerously Mr. Salvatore," She said as she placed a hand on her hip. placing all her weight on her right foot.

"Yeah," he pause. "Isabelle you look…you look, you are breath taken." He said in a deep low husky voice and then took a hard swallow as he looked at her stunned.

"So you like my nighty?" Isabelle asked as she twirled around slowly in her barely there black lacey nighty set.

"I thought we were going to take things slow. You are so not helping me right now," Stefan smiled and then let out a soft chuckle before pushing his forehead into his hands.

The green eyed vampire kept undressing her with his eyes. Isabelle walked slowly over to Stefan. He could no longer resist, he leaned in, kissing her on the cheek, letting his lips linger.

That simple little kiss set Isabelle's body on fire. She slowly leaned into Stefan and kissed him softly on the lips, but it didn't end there. She kept moving her mouth into his, begging him for entry with her tongue as she gently ran the tip of it over his lips.

Stefan, parted his lips slowly. Their tongues began to do a slow waltz, as they gently swirled and moved in and out of each other's mouth. Stefan backed Isabelle over to the bed. She sat down on the side of it and then floated down to the soft mattress slowly, never breaking her gaze with Stefan. He drifted down on top of her, and they became engaged in another passionate kiss as they grinded against one another heatedly. Isabelle turned her head to the side, exposing that sweet pulsating vein. He trailed his tongue over the vein and then bit into her.

This time, Stefan's conscious didn't call out to him. This time he drank until all of the blood from Isabelle was gone. Stefan used his hands to push himself away from her slowly. He looked down on her for almost thirty minutes, frozen, waiting anxiously for life to flow back into her.

He then began running kisses over the beautiful and lifeless Isabelle's face. He ran kisses from her forehead, her nose, to her lips. He kept kissing down over her until he was about to reach the valley between her breasts, and that's when he heard her heartbeat.

The fairy's heart was strong, and sweet music to his ears. A tear escaped his left eye. Even though he knew she would come back, Stefan needed to see it; he needed to know that she would be o.k. Isabelle held Stefan's face in her hands kissing him again as she wrapped her legs around his and massaged his calves with her soft feet. She brought him down to her neck inviting him in for another taste, but Stefan refused. As a special thanks for her given him so much, he wanted to give her great pleasure as well.

He kissed and suckled on her neck leaving his mark. He looked down upon her as he swept the lace nighty strap from off her shoulder exposing her right nipple. He took it into his mouth and sucked it sweetly and tenderly with the tip of his tongue and lips.

He then moved slowly south to the valley between her legs. He slipped her panties off and spread her legs wide. Stefan began to lick gently on her center. He licked and took her sweet nub into his mouth and sucked it gently. Isabelle moved about the bed as if she were being tortured. Stefan kept performing the sweet dancing with his mouth and tongue until Isabelle exploded into his mouth.

Stefan took every sweet drop of her into him. Isabelle's body went limp and Stefan came back to her mouth and kissed her passionately once more. He kissed her as if his life depended on this one kiss alone. They kissed and grinded into one another until they were sated.

_There are other things you can do to turn up the heat._ Stefan smiled in thought. The coupled spooned and cradled each other as they talked into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

Damon had showered. His hair was still wet and he was in his pajama bottoms waiting for Bonnie to enter the room from her shower. He wanted her badly. He didn't know how much longer he could wait to see her as he primped in front of the dresser mirror.

Bonnie, stepped through the entrance of the bathroom door, and Damon's breath was taken away. She was wearing the most adorable white lacey night gown that went barely passed her bottom, and a white thong. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and she was wearing a shimmery gloss that made her lips even more kissable and plump (if that were possible). He took her in from head to toe. From her perfectly manicured toes to her forehead.

Bonnie, looked at Damon. She took in all of his beautifulness. His perfect chiseled chest; his soft mauve lips, raven hair, and his silvery blue eyes.

"Are you ready for bed baby girl?" Damon asked, as he walked slowly over to Bonnie.

"Yes, and you?" Bonnie, looked at Damon with a most innocent and perfect look, knowing that neither one of them had sleeping in mind.

Damon, looked at her, she was his little black baby doll. He would protect her, make love to her and give her anything her heart desired. There were so many emotions running through him now since their souls had been linked through love making.

The threat of Klaus hadn't dissipated since they'd been in Kauai. The threat that loomed over them caused Damon's mind to slip away from the beautiful moment he was currently living in to a more dreaded time in his life. The raven haired man remembered what it felt like to see Bonnie dead as he pictured her lifeless body on the school's cafeteria floor in Mystic Falls. Back then the feelings he had for Bonnie hadn't truly manifested, but even then he couldn't bear to see her that way. He quickly shifted his mind back to the beautiful moment before him, still wearing a grave look on his face as his mind tried banishing the painful memory that was projecting in his mind not seconds ago.

"Damon, are you okay?" Bonnie asked with a fearful look in her eyes.

The raven haired man subconsciously ignored her as his mind was still trying to supplant the dreaded memory with a happier one.

He slowly stepped closer to Bonnie. He grabbed the straps of her lace camisole and pushed them over her shoulders, the gown fell down and pooled around her feet. He then got down on one knee and grabbed the band of her lace bottoms and slowly slid them down her legs. Bonnie stood before Damon exposed. He stood back up and stared deeply into her amber eyes in a daze. His gaze frightened Bonnie.

Damon was not the same man she met a couple of years ago. The man that stood before her was now fully aware of his feelings for her, and Bonnie would now experience and witness the lengths this man was willing and would go through for her.

As he stared down at her with a daze look in his eyes he ran his fingers carefully over her neck as if he would break her or as if he were seeing her naked for the very first time. He ran his hands over her neck and down her shoulders. He then ran his fingers over her breasts and nipples inspecting ever blemish and flaw of her skin slowly. Bonnie felt bashful at all the attention Damon was given to her body.

"I'm nervous Damon," Bonnie said, self-consciously.

"Don't be nervous. You are so beautiful Bonnie," Damon said, in a husky voice barely above a whisper dragging out the words. He took her by the chin and kissed her sweetly. The kiss felt like the first time his lips had ever touched hers as he pulled away slowly. The entire moment was like a daydream to both of them.

"I want to make love to you? Can I make love to you?" Damon asked in an achy voice.

Bonnie smiled, and nodded slowly.

Damon, then walked her over to the bed. He directed her to lie down on her tummy. He then ran his tongue sweetly from her ankle, calf, thigh up to her bottom where he kissed her cheeks sweetly. Bonnie closed her eyes, relaxed her body and enjoyed his loving ministration. He then licked the center of her back and continued his tour of her body with his tongue to the sweet spot at the back of her neck. Bonnie made sweet moaning sounds that made Damon's shaft long and stiffer.

His lips made a sweet smacking sound as he kissed her neck all over, leaving just a hint of moisture as evidence that his lips were there.

He then directed her to turn over and he repeated the same dance with his lips and tongues as before, but this time he stopped, paying homage to her center. He licked and suckled between her legs fondly. He ran his tongue in and out, up and down, and over her precious nub quick and slow. Bonnie was dying right underneath him.

Damon then made his way up to her breasts, cupping each one in his hands. He kissed them gently, sucking, licking, and rubbing them briskly with his fingers. He wanted his little bird to be ready for him. Damon, grabbed a hold of his stiff shaft and gently ran the head of it over Bonnie's precious nub making her quiver from his gentle touch. He smoothly moved the head of his shaft in and all the way out of her, which drove Bonnie insane. He then guided himself slowly into her. He leisurely moved on top of her, grinding into her in a circular motion before he thrust into her slowly for a tick before picking up the pace.

He cradled Bonnie in his arms and began to kiss her passionately as he drove into her. Bonnie was driving Damon insane as her center clenched the shaft of his head, keeping him from driving deeper into her core. He loved the way it felt to his rounded tip whenever her muscles clenched him off. He pulled out of Bonnie and directed her to lie on her tummy and he continued to make love to her from behind. He massaged Bonnie's shoulder for a spell before placing his hand on her right cheek lifting her face to him and then kissed her left cheek caringly as he moved inside of her with vigor.

Damon wanted to explore with her as much as possible as he directed her to straddle him; he longed to have her on top of him. Bonnie pushed herself timidly down onto him. The raven haired man grabbed her waist guiding her. The position was painfully wonderful to Bonnie as Damon bucked deep into her unmercifully.

His toes curled as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He looked at Bonnie as she rode him. He palmed Bonnie's bottom and continued to drive deep into her as he slowed his pace. Damon then rolled her back over into the missionary position; his sweet release was quickly coming upon him. He pounded into her with a twisted up mouth as the painfully wonderful feeling rushed through his body like lava traveling to its exit, just as he was about to erupt, Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist, her release bursting forth over him, causing her to cry out.

"Oh God. Oh God, yes," she moaned with a dry mouth and closed eyes.

In this moment Damon wanted to die. He had inadvertently lied to his Bonnie as some of his nectar escaped into her core. He quickly grabbed her ankles removing them swiftly.

"No, no, no, don't move," Bonnie pleaded as she trembled beneath him.

"No Bonnie," he said sternly, rolling quickly off of her.

He quickly grabbed himself and rubbed out the remainder of his sweet release.

This moment would have been so epic if he hadn't believed that he didn't accidently get Bonnie pregnant.

"Oh my God Damon," Bonnie said stunned. "What was that wonderful feeling?" She asked out of breath.

"It's called an orgasm," Damon chuckled lightly.

"Oh God, I want to have that all the time."

"Oh don't worry, you will." He smirked.

_Bonnie's going to kill me._ _Don't think about it now Damon, keep your focus on this wonderful get away_. He thought.

Bonnie stretched her arms across Damon's chest as she rested her head on his shoulder. Damon grabbed the covers and pulled them over his girlfriend; he then looked back down on her before kissing her forehead sweetly. They looked each other in the eyes, brown and blue eyes melting into each other's.

"You'd think you'd be wearing a big smile on your face, now that you've finally got me in the bed."

"I just have a lot on my mind," he said dryly.

"You want to talk about it."

"No, I want this weekend to be a worry free weekend."

"Aww, that's not fair. You make me tell you when I'm sad." Bonnie pouted as she poked out her lip.

"Okay, how do you feel about having a baby, with me?" He wiggled his eyes.

"I want that, but when I'm forty." She chuckled. "…but that's not what's on your mind, please tell me?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I just wish I knew what Klaus was thinking or planning."

_Oh, and yeah, I came in you._ He frowned up in thought.

"Like you said. We can defeat Klaus, Damon. We did it before. We can do it again." Bonnie looked at Damon and then kissed his lips sweetly. He looked at her, forcing out a crooked smile.

"I love you Bonnie, so much," he said seriously.

"I love you to Damon." They kissed again and laid in each other's arms peacefully until sleep consumed them.

* * *

"Klaus, my friends are on their way, but I can get the girl, Elena, now with some of your friends help. If that is okay with you?" Connor asked.

"That's fine. Take Angie and Philip."

Klaus gestured to the mahogany woman sitting beside him on the sofa and she left with Connor, leaving the hybrid alone.

"Klaus, you don't have to do this," Klaus said, trying to talk himself out of his diabolical plan.

He walked over to the window, looking out at the down pour outside. He smiled when a memory of a time he had with Bonnie began to play in his mind.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_I'm not sure I want to ride a horse." Bonnie exclaimed. _

"_You said that you always wanted to go horse riding, and now that we're out here, you are afraid?" Klaus said ridiculously and then laughed. _

"_Horses can be dangerous Klaus." Bonnie huffed, folding her arms over her chest. _

"_You are the most powerful witch in the known world, and you are afraid of a horse?" He laughed amusingly._

"_Hop up on the horse Bonnie. Face your fears head on." Klaus said demandingly. _

"_He helped her up." Bonnie was not pleased._

"_You know what have been more romantic?"_

"…_and what's that love."_

"_If you had put me on your horse with you instead., showing me there's nothing to fear. You know I'm afraid." She said angrily. _

"_I'm not going to baby you Bonnie. You need to learn to conquer your fear. You are a powerful witch and together there's nothing we can't conquer."_

_Klaus hopped on his horse and took off. Bonnie followed barely able to handle her horse. _

"_AAAHHH." Bonnie screamed as her horse was spooked by a snake. The caramel skinned girl was thrown from her animal, breaking her ankle in the process. _

"_BONNIE!" Klaus yelled. "Whoa boy he said to his horse and then jumped of, flashing over to her. _

_He cradled her in his arms. "We're are you hurt?" He said fearfully._

"_My ankle." Bonnie winced as she massage her upper leg._

_Klaus inspected her ankle, and then bit into his wrist and fed Bonnie some of his blood. Bonnie drank the metallic liquid frowning up in the face and then looked up at him affectionately. Klaus grabbed his t-shirt and wiped the remainder of his blood away from her mouth gently. _

"_Thank you, but now do you see why I'm afraid." _

"_I see why, but fear is not an option for you, but no that I will always be there to catch you when you fall." He smiled._

"_You promise?" She looked at him with doe eyes._

"_I give you my word."_

_Bonnie kissed Klaus on the lips sweetly; she pulled away slowly and they gazed into each other's eyes. _

The hybrid was jerked away from his memory when his phone began to ring. He ripped the device out of his pocket quickly, and then threw it across the room.

"SHE SHOULD BE WITH ME!" HE SCREAMED.

* * *

The couples woke up at four the next morning feeling energetic and happy. Stefan cooked a big breakfast for the girls, and they were out of the house by five.

Stefan rented bikes for them to ride around the city to shop and sight see.

Whilst Damon and Stefan used their bikes to race around the city, the girls picked up dinner and shopped for themselves and bought souvenirs to take back home to their friends.

They all met back up at the bike rental place and then took their things back to the villa, and then they went horseback riding for a few hours.

"Whew!" Isabelle yelled as she jumped up on her horse. Stefan followed and the two raced away from the stables.

Damon walked back over to Bonnie with their horses. He looked at Bonnie who had a fearful look in her eyes.

"Hey little bird. You ready to do this?" Damon asked keeping a careful eye on her.

Bonnie nervously, walked over to the animal, her hands began to shake as she grabbed for the horses saddle. The horse could sense that Bonnie was afraid and became agitated.

"Whoa, whoa," Damon said, grabbing the animals straps. He tried calming the creature as he stroked his snout.

"Bonnie, we don't have to do this." He looked at her with concern.

"No, I can't be afraid. I'm a witch." She looked at Damon seriously folding her arms over her chest.

"Just because you are a witch it doesn't mean you can't be afraid. Sometimes, fear is a good thing Bonnie."

"How is fear good, Damon?" She looked at him inquisitively.

"It keeps you from going into things half cocked, fear can sometimes save a life." He spat.

"But how can I be a powerful witch if I am afraid?"

"Bonnie, you are a powerful witch, and being afraid hasn't stopped you from being all powerful." He laughed hilariously. Damon then walked over to her, taking her by the shoulders. "Every time we go up against the new big bad evil you are always afraid. I can see it in your eyes, but you do it, because you know people need you, and that they are counting on you. It's because of fear, that you make the right decisions and choices. You're not like me. I go into things half cocked, not fearing the consequence of how my actions will hurt the people that I care about." Damon explained passionately.

"Now come on. I am going to show you that riding a horse is not all bad." Damon wiggled his eyes at her and then helped her up on his horse.

"But this one is yours," she said curiously.

"Now…it's ours," he said, hopping up onto the horse with her.

Bonnie turned to look at her beau. "You are the one for me Damon Salvatore," Bonnie said seriously as she looked into the raven haired man's eyes.

She then smiled at him, before giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. Damon grabbed the strap, and instead of taking Bonnie on a high-spirited ride, he took their horse on a wonderful stroll across the land. Bonnie smiled and laughed the entire time.

After horseback riding they hiked up to the waterfall near the house.

Whilst Stefan, Bonnie, and Isabelle enjoyed their casual hike up the hillside, talking and laughing. Damon lagged behind sipping on a bottle of bourbon. He had the great idea of getting away but he ended up being the one who didn't benefit from the getaway. He sat down on the rock recapping all the events that had happened before taken their trip and he was extremely worried. Damon chuckled in thought._ Stefan is supposed to be the brooding brother._

"Come on Damon! Get your ass up here!" Stefan yelled.

"…but I've got a better view of Bonnie's ass down here."

They all laughed.

"Just get your ass up here!" The baby brother warned.

Damon flashed up the hillside as commanded, and several minutes later they were at their destination.

Stefan dropped his gear and got down to his swim trunks quickly. He then leapt off the cliff and down into the water.

"Oh my God, Stefan," Bonnie gasped walking swiftly to the edge.

"He's a vampire Bonnie, he'll live," Isabelle said and then she and Damon laughed.

Damon peered over the cliff. "Yup, he's fine,"

Damon took the dangerous leap next, and Bonnie hurriedly checked on the raven haired man who was perfectly fine and was now horse playing with his brother.

"You coming?" Isabelle asked her cousin.

"No," Bonnie shook her head nervously. "It's so far down."

"You know that Damon will be there waiting. He won't let anything happen to you." Isabelle said assuredly and then leaped off the cliff next.

Bonnie looked over and saw that they all were fine. Isabelle and Stefan were splashing water in each other's face and laughing whilst Damon was looking at her worriedly.

"Come on little bird." He shouted as he waved her down. "I'll catch you."

Bonnie smiled at him and then closed her eyes as she stepped away from the cliff.

"Easy for you to say, all of you are immortal." She whispered.

"I heard that!" Damon yelled and she laughed.

"I'm coming," She said looking nervously down at the crystal clear water, seeing straight to the bottom. Bonnie said a quick prayer and then leaped blindly off the cliff. She felt the wind zipping through her hair and was growing more anxious as gravity pulled her rapidly back down to the earth. She felt her body plummet into the cool water. She quickly paddled her arms and legs to reach the surface, when suddenly she felt her body being thrust upward.

"Guuahh" She gasped and then ran her hands over her eyes and forehead to wipe away the excess water. She looked down to see a smiling blue eyed man starring back up at her, and just like the night before, Damon and Bonnie were in a daydream like state. Bonnie's body slide slowly down over his as she gripped his shoulders tightly, and just before her body bobbed back into the water, she wrapped her arms tightly around Damon's neck and pecked his lips with a soft moist kiss.

"I did it!" She squealed.

"Yes you did baby."

Later that night they found a local club. Bonnie and Damon danced until Bonnie was sick. Stefan and Isabelle sat and watched a very happy couple on the dance floor smiling.

The younger brother was finally able to take his attention away from his brother and his friend, and put his focus back on Isabelle. Stefan shared stories with her about his childhood and about his struggles with controlling his blood lust. He even told her bout Elena coming by. He shared his still lingering feelings for Elena with her as well but explained that they were not like before. He told her he was ready to move on with her if she felt the same.

Isabelle was a little reluctant, especially now that she knew that Stefan and Elena still had feelings for each other, but the fairy agreed to enjoy the ride which made Stefan happy.

* * *

Damon and Stefan enjoyed their time in Kauai with the girls. Damon had convinced the others whilst on the plane to stay at the boarding house until this thing with Klaus was resolved. They all didn't need to be all spread out, alone, and vulnerable.

As soon as they exited the plane, the girls went home for some things and the younger Salvatore went back to his condo and collected enough items for at least a month's stay at his brother's house.

He couldn't believe that he was going to be moving back into the boarding house. He was feeling both elated and nervous. His life was taking such a turn for the better; he had to catch his breath. He stopped in the middle of packing and let the good times of the pass few days sink in. Stefan, cherished those moments.

He began to pack again and then left home quickly. He drove back to Mystic Falls blasting his music, also something he had not done in a while.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson sat in the warehouse still battling with his mix feelings about what he had planned to do to Bonnie when memories of happier times began to play in his mind, again.

"_Bonnie, I have something for you," Klaus said as strolled through Bonnie's bedroom. He pulled a laptop from behind his back and handed it over to her. _

"_Oh wow, thank you Klaus. How did you know I needed a new one?" Bonnie gushed as she opened up the laptop computer. "Oh, don't tell me, Rebekah. Am I right?" She chuckled. _

"_Yes, Rebekah." He paused. "How are you feeling? Rebekah said that you were feeling a little under the weather, because Jeremy is with April now." _

"_Ugh, I don't want to talk about it. I assumed everything we went through when I was a ghost that it somehow guaranteed that he would be there for me, if I somehow made it back to the land of the living."_

"_There are other fish in the sea you know, and you are a gorgeous girl."_

"_What do you…what do you think about me Klaus? I mean because you really cared for Caroline. It just seems that all the guys like Elena and Caroline, and not me. Jeremy even loved a ghost more than me." Bonnie said sadly. _

"_What I like about Bonnie Bennett? Well, she's charming, she's absolutely stunning, she has a big heart, once you break down those walls and earn your way into her circle of trust." _They laughed. "_You are compassionate and you love with all of you. I know you said that I helped you back from your darkness, but you've helped me through mines as well." Klaus smiled sweetly at his friend. "I don't think that it's so much that all the men like them better than you Bonnie. It's just that they respect you, and I think we feel we haven't a prayer of someone like you falling for us." They laughed again. _

_Bonnie sat her computer on her night side table and moved closer to Klaus. _

"_Thank you for being my friend," she paused. "…and so much more; you make me feel beautiful and desirable." Bonnie said as she looked at Klaus sweetly, taking his hand into hers; the hybrid looked at her yearningly and squeezed her hand tightly. _

_The witch took a hard swallow. She had never seen Klaus look at her this way. The curly head man moved slowly into her and then planted his lips on hers. He pulled away, not sure of what to expect from Bonnie. He had hoped that she would reciprocate, and to his great surprise, she did. She kissed him back just as sweetly. Klaus tested the waters even further, as he licked her bottom lip asking for entry, and Bonnie didn't disappoint. _

_Their tongues began to swim around each other's in harmony as Klaus took her face into his hands to steady her as their kiss deepened. The kiss became more heated causing Klaus to rip of his jacket. Bonnie followed removing her shirt. Klaus then removed his shirt, shoes, and socks. The caramel skinned girl removed her pants, shoes, and socks as well. Klaus grinded into her, causing Bonnie's center to tingle and throb. He kissed her feverishly on her neck and licked her earlobes and then began to move down to her southern region as Bonnie panted and ran her fingers briskly through his soft curly hair as he kissed her belly. _

_Klaus snatched off her panties, spreading her legs wide and feverishly took her nub into his mouth. He licked, suckled, and moved his magical whip quickly in and out of her center as Bonnie gyrated heatedly underneath his mouth gripping the hair gently on the top his head. The hybrid flashed up, snatching off his jeans and underwear and climbed between Bonnie's legs, kissing her on the lips again, feverishly, and just as he was about to plunge his member into her abyss, Bonnie gently pushed him off of her._

"_Klaus, no. it's too soon she panted."_

"_Oh, oh, okay, Klaus said still excited and amped up. He rolled over on the other side of Bonnie, running his hand over his face quickly and tried to calm his nerves. _

"_Klaus?" _

_He looked over at Bonnie. "Yes." _

"_How do you feel about me?"_

"_I want you in my life Bonnie, as my mate. Do you think you could ever want me?"_

"_I care about you Klaus, maybe. Will you give me some time?" She asked tensely. _

"_Whenever you are ready, Bonnie," he said, running his fingers down the side of her face. Bonnie cuddled close to him, and then kissed his lips. _

Klaus was jarred away from his memory of almost being with Bonnie when his friends brought in Elena.

"Let me go!" Elena yelled.

"I will, after we play a little game."

"What do you want us to do with her?" Angie asked.

"Beat her within an inch of her life." Klaus said coldly, and then walked out of the room.

Kol and Connor had subdued Damon by breaking his neck and then tied him up with vervain nooses, leaving a dagger in his gut. Bonnie and Isabelle were out cold and in the SUV. The men were now waiting on Stefan's arrival.

Stefan, pulled into the driveway of the boarding house. The unsuspecting vampire was walking into an ambush. He stepped through the door of the house and called out to Isabelle. She never answered. He kept making his way to the living room slowly, and was in total shock when he saw Damon tied up and out cold in the wooden chair across the room. Stefan looked around the house fearfully. Someone was still in the house; he had caught their scent.

Stefan, turned around quickly but no one was there. Then out of nowhere he was struck in the back of the head. To an unsuspecting Kol, Stefan rebounded quickly. Stefan was full on Isabelle's blood and he gave Kol a hell of a fight, so much so, that Connor had to join in. The three men tussled furiously, knocking over tables and furniture.

Kol and Connor couldn't believe how hard it was to subdue him. Stefan threw Connor through the living room window and then stabbed Kol in the chest with the poker stick repeatedly. Since Kol was an older vampire, it was harder for Stefan to put him down out right, but because Stefan had the fairies blood flowing within him, it made it that much harder for Kol to put Stefan down as well.

Unfortunately for Stefan, Kol's beautiful girlfriend Greta, began to administer a severe aneurysms to the green eyed vampire's brain. With Stefan, now weakened by Greta's power, it gave Kol the advantage. He was able to subdue Stefan by breaking his neck. The man quickly flashed to his Suburban parked a half a mile up the road and then threw his body in to the truck with the girls.

KMSS

Stefan was starting to come to. He was subdued with chains dipped in vervain. He woke up in a dark warehouse with a light shining down on him from above. He looked around and that's when he saw both Elena and Isabelle unconscious, standing up, and chained. Elena had been badly beaten and Isabelle was just out. Stefan then looked beside him and there sat Bonnie. She was cataleptic and tied up. The brown haired vampire heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see none other than Klaus Mikaelson.

"Why hello Stefan, how was your little trip," Klaus said, smugly.

"None of your fucking business," Stefan spat.

"Well I love you too brother," Klaus said, still being smug.

"You're not my fucking brother you psycho. Now let us go and I might consider not dismembering and dropping your ugly deranged ass in the ocean! How the hell did you know where we were?"

Klaus laughed; he was amused by Stefan's threat.

"Stefan you are a very ambitious fellow; how fascinating, but if you drop me off in the ocean…then how will we be able to play the little game I have planned for you and your little family. Don't you want to play with me Stefan? We use to be good friends. You use to love the little games we played when it was just the three of us; you, me, and Rebekah. I bet Rebekah would drop the little human if you said you wanted her back."

"Fuck you Klaus!" Stefan yelled. "What have you done to them?" He asked as he looked to his friends.

"Well the fairy and Bonnie are in la la land and Elena, Klaus paused. Well she's almost completely drained. You should thank me for getting rid of the bitch for you. Then you and the lovely Isabelle here can keep playing boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe."

"I mean Stefan, she is quite beautiful. I'm surprised Damon hasn't tried to take her away from you, but I guess when you have a beautiful woman like Bonnie in your life, and in your bed, it's hard to pick a lessor woman."

The anger in Stefan was brewing.

"What are you planning Klaus? When Bonnie comes to we will take you down."

"Well I'm afraid that might be a problem. See…my friend Greta here has disabled Bonnie's powers temporarily. I can't have Bonnie ruining my fun now can I?"

"Why are you doing this? What is it that you want? Just leave us alone. We've done nothing to you," Stefan tried reasoning with the deranged maniac in front of him but to no avail.

Klaus, kneeled before Stefan he looked him deep in the eyes and compelled Stefan to do the obscenest thing to Bonnie and the others.

"Now, since Damon has taken away something I love and something that you love, I've decided to take away something he love's."

"W…w…what, are you going to kill Bonnie?" Stefan said heartbrokenly.

"No," he said coldly.

"Stefan Salvatore You can't leave this warehouse until you exacted your revenge against your brother by being with his Bonnie." Klaus compelled.

"No no no no no…please don't do this," Stefan cried.

Stefan tried bucking out of the man's embrace but the hybrid cupped his cheeks with supernatural strength. "If you are not with Bonnie within the next three hours you will dagger Elena and Isabelle and your friend the ripper will have his way with the very beautiful Bonnie Bennett." Klaus was now done compelling Stefan

"NOOOOO! YOU FCUKING BASTARD! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Stefan yelled as he bucked furiously in his vervain chains.

He instantly felt the uncontrollable urge to drain Bonnie dry and rip out Elena and Isabelle's hearts. Stefan cried as his undead heart sank to the bottom of his stomach, there was no turning back.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

***WARNING* **

***This chapter contains a NON CON SEX SCENE BETWEEN STEFONNIE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.***

**I have labeled the scenes beginning and end so you can avoid that section.**

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy it.

Characters are owned by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, & CW network, I own nothing.

Story starts: NTTSHBB Chapter 10

* * *

"I will kill myself before I hurt any of them!" Stefan exclaimed.

"So you would hurt Bonnie, Isabelle, or the fair Elena Gilbert?" Klaus inquired as he walked to each of the unconscious victims. "If you kill yourself, I will make them suffer and then kill them. Your killing yourself doesn't stop a thing, Stefan." Klaus spat.

"Greta why don't you wake Isabelle, let's give Stefan a little demonstration of what we'll do to his family after he has killed himself."

Greta waved her hand over Isabelle, bringing her to, and then stepped aside. Philip helped her to her feet.

"What's going on?" Isabelle asked tiredly.

"Isabelle, everything will be fine," Stefan said softly trying to keep her calm.

Klaus untied Stefan looking at him mischievously.

"W…what are you doing?" Stefan asked anxiously.

Klaus grabbed Stefan roughly by the cheeks. "Rip her apart," Klaus compelled sinisterly.

Stefan flashed over to Isabelle ripping a chunk out of her neck. Klaus thought he would be amused by this display of his power, but once he locked glances with Isabelle he was weakened by her. He was enchanted. Klaus was briefly confused at why he would feel that way about a woman he didn't even know. He flashed over to Stefan, ripping him away from the her. He then grabbed him roughly by the neck and compelled him to stop. He pushed Stefan to the floor violently, and then took Isabelle by her arms as she struggled to keep her balance. He looked in Isabelle's eyes again, caressing the side of her face sweetly with his fingers.

"Why are you doing this?" Isabelle cried, a look of fear in her eyes as she held tightly to her neck

"Shh it's okay, you won't remember a thing. This night never happened. Go to sleep." Klaus compelled Isabelle to forget and to go to sleep. He caught her as her body went limp, and laid her gently down onto the ground. Klaus was unaware of the enchanting powers a fairy had over other supernatural beings, and the darker their souls, the more drawn to a fairy they were.

Stefan looked at the man curiously. He was surprised to see him be so gently with the woman.

"Greta wake Bonnie."

The witch did as she was commanded.

"What is this?" Bonnie said groggily.

"Hello love. You've picked the wrong brother, so I've decided to correct your mistake," Klaus said as he kneeled down in front of her.

"W…w…what are you talking about?" Bonnie stammered for the words tiredly.

"You are going to sleep with Stefan or Elena, Isabelle, You, and Stefan will die."

Bonnie spit in Klaus's face, and he laughed, before walking away.

Bonnie looked over at Stefan with a grave look on her face and he turned away quickly, and then looked at the ground blankly.

Klaus untied Bonnie and then he, his friends, and Greta led them both back to a makeshift bedroom.

A woman was always the Salvatore brother's greatest downfall. The hybrid believed that once Stefan was with Bonnie, a war between the brothers would ensue. If he couldn't have Bonnie, then no one could, especially not Damon Salvatore.

Klaus knew that Bonnie neither Stefan could bear the thought of hurting their friends, so he was confident that they would comply with his compulsion and not go the selfless route and take their own lives. They couldn't do that without killing their friends as well.

Stefan and Bonnie cried during the long walk to the provisional bedroom.

"Why are you doing this Klaus? I thought you were my friend. I thought you cared about me," Bonnie said to Klaus crying, liquid pouring from every orifice on her face. She was all but screaming her pleas to him.

Klaus came to a complete stop in the passageway. "I don't want to do this, so end this and be with me?" Klaus said through gritted teeth as he pushed his face into Bonnie's.

"I don't love you, and everyone deserves to be with someone that loves them." Bonnie sobbed.

"You will learn to love me Bonnie." Klaus pleaded.

"No," a pause. "I won't come to love you, especially after this, because now I know what you are capable of, and I cannot be with a man who is capable of doing something so foul to the people he claims to care about. You need help Klaus. You need help." Bonnie expressed passionately as tears fell from her eyes.

"Very well." Klaus yanked Bonnie by the arm and began walking to the room.

Then Stefan tried pleading his case.

"Klaus, you don't have to do this. Please don't do this. Please," Stefan cried.

"I'm sorry Stefan, but you should be proud of this opportunity you have to make love to Bonnie. Damon and Elena did it to you," he sneered. "Besides, why would you want to break the cycle that has worked so well with you and your brother? Falling in love with the same girl is what you and your brother do. It's your thing." Klaus sneered.

They came to the door of the room. He led them in, his guards accompanied him.

"Leave," Klaus said to his friends.

"Now Stefan, just imagine all the hurt and pain you felt when Damon shagged your woman the day after you broke up with her. Imagine how much you love Bonnie, and how precious she is," Klaus said walking over to Bonnie and cupping her chin.

She snatched away from the man, and then spit in his face, again.

Klaus wiped away her spatial and then licked it off of his fingers.

"You taste like chocolate love." He smiled.

Bonnie slapped him. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and then placed a rough dry kiss to her lips.

Klaus left the room, wearing a smug smile, but every step he took felt heavier as guilt, shame, hurt, and memories of founder times that he had with Bonnie started to manifest. He didn't make it down the hallway before he dropped to his knees with sadness. He pushed himself up against the wall. A tear fell from his left eye and then his right one.

"God, why am I doing this? Why?" He began to cry violently before flashing out of the warehouse. He knew he was wrong, but Damon had taken his butterfly away from him, and he wanted Damon to feel just like he did, just like Stefan did when he deflowered their princesses, their beloveds.

He crashed into a tree and sunk down to the earth. "I am doing this for you to Stefan" He tried to justify his actions.

Another beautiful memory of Bonnie began to play in his mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Oh wow, Klaus it's beautiful. You did all this for me?" Bonnie asked as she walked out onto the beautifully decorated patio with live violin players. _

"_Nothing is too good for you," Klaus said as he walked over to her, taking her hand and leading her to the table. _

"_Bonnie, you look absolutely breath taken tonight."_

"_Thank you, and for the dress as well Klaus." Bonnie flashed him a dazzlingly smile. _

_Klaus bought Bonnie a short green sleeveless dress. The bottom of the dress flowed and a black belt separated it from the top which was made with a darker green shimmery fabric. _

_The waiters served their food and they began eating and drinking their wine. _

"_What's the occasion?"_

"_The occasion for what?" _

"_The new dress and the dinner?" Bonnie giggled. _

"_Bonnie, I know you said we need more time, but things between us are…well Bonnie, we go out on dates and we kiss. People who are just friends don't do things like this. I want to be with you. I want to make things between us more exclusive."_

"_Klaus," she paused. "I can't. I won't lie, I find you very attractive, and I love all the attention you give me, but I don't think we will be happy together. We are two different people, and we both deserve to be with people we have more in common with."_

_Klaus wiped his mouth with his clothe napkin and then gently placed it on the table. _

"_I disagree Bonnie. We do have a lot in common. We are both very powerful. This world could be ours."_

"_Do you love me Klaus?"_

"_That's beside the point."_

"_No Klaus, it's exactly the point, and I don't want to conquer the world. I want to be a teenager, and I want to save people's lives and find a cure for vampirism."_

_Klaus laughed hilariously. _

"_You want to cure perfection. You are delusional love."_

"_That's it, I'm out of here." Bonnie got up, leaving the table. _

_Klaus flashed to the patio entrance, stopping her from exiting. _

"_Move." Bonnie snapped. _

"_Just listen to me Bonnie…" a pause. "STOP THE DAMN MUSIC!" he yelled to the musicians. _

"_Bonnie, I care so much for you."_

"_Klaus no. If we become romantically involved it will just ruin our beautiful friendship, please just stop." Bonnie pleaded sadly. _

_Klaus looked out into the yard with a vacant look in his eyes, still blocking the entrance._

"_Okay Bonnie. Look, I need a little time away. You can stay here as long as you like."_

"_Klaus don't." Bonnie pleaded as she grabbed his wrist. _

_He jerked away from her and then walked away. _

The hybrid thoughts were now back in present time. It was in this moment that he realized that the friendship he had with Bonnie was worth more than being her mate or anything else. He pushed his head into his hands, shamefully.

* * *

Stefan, looked over at Bonnie; his eyes were still watery. His uncontrollable urge to kill her was growing.

"Bonnie," he paused "We have to do this. I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"We have to do this? Do you hear yourself? I'd rather die than hurt Damon. Just kill me!" Bonnie yelled through her sobs. She was barely holding it together.

"Bonnie…please don't ask me to do that. I won't be able to live with myself if I kill you. Since you don't have your power, I can compel you to forget," Stefan said robotically as the black veins began to swim underneath his eyes.

"Just kill me Stefan. Just fucking kill me!" Bonnie yelled, again.

Stefan walked over to a corner in the room. He looked around the area erratically.

"It's not just about you and me Bonnie. Elena and Isabelle will die too," Stefan pleaded as he stood in the corner of the room trembling. His urge to kill them, still escalating.

"I would rather all of us die. I just can't Stefan. I can't." Bonnie walked to the other corner of the room. She plopped down on the ground and pushed her knees to her chest and then pushed her head between them.

Stefan knew exactly how she felt. Bonnie was loyal and faithful. That kind of love was rare, but Stefan also knew that if they died his brother would die too, or be killed by Klaus for trying to retaliate. There was also Isabelle, Elena, and all their other friends'. Their lives would be in danger as well. Stefan's eyes began to turn red and his fangs started to push through. He squeezed his fist tightly together and bit down on his tongue. He flashed over to Bonnie and shook her gently by the shoulders.

"Bonnie, if you die, we all die, and so will everyone else in this town. Damon is not going to go quietly into the night. He will take his vengeance out on everything and everyone. Bonnie you are my brothers light. If something happens to you, I know it will break him," Stefan pleaded passionately with her. His fangs were now completely emerged.

Bonnie began to cry again.

She then got up and walked slowly over to the bed. She cried with every step. "Okay," she said in a shaken voice. She started taken off her clothes. Stefan turned his back to her and he did the same, both of them crying and trembling all the while. They crawled into the bed still avoiding eye contact with each other. They lay beside each other in silence, starring up at the ceiling for an entire hour. Stefan's hunger and growing need to kill her had now reached its maximum point.

Stefan fisted the sheets on the side of him as he trembled violently and sweat poured from his body abundantly.

"Bonnie," he spoke with his fully extended fangs, trembling. "I have to do something. I don't want to be with you, and I don't want to hurt my brother. I can kill myself. I will do it for you; for him."

He sat up in bed looking around the room erratically for a wooden anything to impel himself with.

"No Stefan don't do this," Bonnie said fearfully.

"I have to, it's the only way."

But Klaus thought of everything. There was nothing in the room but a mattress and the sheets.

Bonnie began to cry violently, again. Though she didn't care not moments ago if they all died, she realized now, seeing Stefan so desperate to want to end his life to keep from ruining hers, that she didn't really want her friends to die. She couldn't be so selfish as to let Stefan end his own life so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable and heartbroken. She couldn't in good conscious let Damon lose the only living immediate family member he had, and there was also the fact that Damon would be left to deal with not only Stefan's death but possibly hers too.

It was always like Stefan and Bonnie to put others feelings and lives ahead of their own. It was what made them the heroes of Mystic Falls.

"Stefan," she placed her hand on his gently, clutching it tightly. "It's okay." She said with a moistened face.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes and clutched her hand even tighter. "I'm so sorry Bonnie," he sobbed.

_***********************************************NON CON SEX SCENE BEGINS********************************************_

He rolled on top of Bonnie slowly, crying. He felt sick at what he was about to do.

"I promise, I won't hurt you," Stefan said with his forehead pressed against the pillow in a shaken voice.

"It's okay, and I know," she cried, and then put her hand over her eyes. "Just get it over with," Bonnie said trying to compose herself.

Stefan penetrated Bonnie. He buried his head more so into the pillow as he slid his arms under her shoulders and kept his hands flat to the mattress. She closed her eyes so tightly that it hurt. She made her mind escape to when she and Damon made love in Kauai. Stefan let his mind escape to his sweet moments with Isabelle. He pictured her running around on the beach; her sweet kisses, and her blood.

Stefan began to move inside of Bonnie. He moved slowly because he wanted to be anywhere but inside of her. Bonnie grunted, because he was well endowed. As time slowly ticked by, the green eyed vampire started to feel something he didn't want to feel. "I can't," he rolled off of Bonnie quickly.

"Oh God," Bonnie began to cry again as she placed her face in her hands.

Stefan incisors extended. He was full on vamp, before Stefan could stop himself, he savagely bit into Bonnie, and started consuming her blood.

Bonnie's life began to flash before her very eyes and this is when Damon's influence over her had become more prominent. She wanted to live. No matter how utterly horrible this moment was. She would make it through it.

"STEFAN!" She screamed with all her holly might.

The brown haired vampire heard her. Her cry he could not ignore. This cry came from Bonnie Bennett.

Stefan snatched away from her quickly. He then bit into his wrist given Bonnie some of his blood.

"Just do it," She cried violently after consuming his metallic liquid.

"Oh god Bonnie."

Stefan rolled on top of her again. "I will take care of you," he said, wrapping his arms around her and cradling her close to him. Bonnie closed her eyes and barely spread her legs. It was all she could do to keep from passing out.

Stefan tried to think of other things to help keep his mind off of what was happening, but he couldn't. His mind was against everything he was doing but his body was screaming something completely different.

He could no longer take it, he began to pound into Bonnie, it was the last thing he wanted, but he wanted to get the horrible night done and over with, but when he rose up, and looked down on her face, that's when he saw it. He saw the girl he went to plays, lunch, dinner, and the park with. He saw the girl he helped with her homework and over her broken heart. He saw the woman that he laid in bed with until three in the morning discussing mundane things and his heartache over Elena and her heartache over Jamie. Before Stefan could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed Bonnie chastely on the lips, not once, not twice, but three times.

_**STEFONNIE FLASHBACK**_

"_Bonnie what is it?" Stefan asked as he barged into the house taken her into a warm and loving embrace. _

"_I caught Jamie cheating on me. He says he doesn't want me anymore." Bonnie cried. _

"_Hey, hey, shh, it's okay." Stefan took her by the shoulders. "You know what, fuck Jamie. He's not the right guy for you anyway."_

"_You think so?"_

"_I know so." Stefan smiled. "Okay, now let's eat some chocolate cookie dough ice cream." He smiled. _

_LATER ON THAT NIGHT_

"_Stefan?"_

"_Yes." _

"_When you said that Jamie wasn't the right guy for me, well who do you think is right for me?"_

"_Me." Stefan said seriously. _

_Bonnie chuckled hilariously. "You are so funny."_

_Stefan than chuckled. He laid his hand on the bed palm facing up in an inviting manner. To his surprise, Bonnie took his hand, and clutched it tightly. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Stefan not sure how Bonnie felt in this moment but he knew how he felt. **God I want to kiss her.** He thought._

"_I love you Stefan."_

"_I love you to Bonnie; you know that right?"_

"_I know," Bonnie said before cuddling up with him. "Being with you takes all my pain away. You are the brother I never had."_

_Stefan looked out into the room sadly after hearing those words. He covered her with the throw on her bed and then wrapped his arm around her. He then kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes. _

_**BACK IN THE PRESENT**_

"Ugh!" Bonnie gasped because of Stefan's caring ministration as she bulged her eyes.

Stefan exploded into her as he let out a loud grunt. As soon as his release had come to an end, he quickly rolled off of her.

_***********************************************NON CON SEX SCENE END*******************************************_

Bonnie and Stefan had conceived a child. He was almost sure of this. They lay in the abandoned warehouse broken and guilty. Stefan wanted to die all over again. He hated himself for hurting Bonnie but even worse, he enjoyed being inside of her.

Bonnie too was so ashamed of herself. She was mad, hurt, guilty, and afraid, and she felt that she and Damon were all but over after this terrible night.

Stefan fisted the sheets in his hands, looking at the ceiling as his conversation with his brother echoed in his mind.

_**"So…was being with Bonnie everything you dreamed it would be?"**_

"…_**it was everything I dreamed and more." **_

_**"So…was being with Bonnie everything you dreamed it would be?"**_

"…_**it was everything I dreamed and more."**_

_**"So…was being with Bonnie everything you dreamed it would be?" Stefan asked. **_

_**"…it was everything I dreamed and more. More. More. More. More." Answered Damon. **_

As the words played in his mind repetitively, all Stefan could see was red and more red. He gripped his head and then let out a loud roar.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Bonnie was streaking with fear as she grabbed her head, covering her ears and began to rock back and forth on the bed.

She quickly gained her resolved and jumped out of the bed quickly, putting on her clothes, and then ran over to Stefan.

"Stefan it's okay. You're going to be alright." She said as she lightly shook the sobbing man.

"It's not okay, because…" He yelled through his sobs.

"What is it Stefan?" Bonnie asked as she wept.

"It's nothing," he said dryly. "We have to get out of here." Stefan raised up from the bed. Bonnie turned away quickly. The green eyed vampire got dressed in a flash.

The door to the makeshift room opened with a thud. Stefan looked up and saw it was Klaus. In a fit of rage Stefan flashed over to Klaus and ripped out his fucking heart. Stefan stood there in shock as Klaus's bloody heart rest in his hand.

"Oh my God, you ripped out his heart?" Bonnie ran over to Stefan and started slapping him in the face.

"Why didn't you do this at first you bastard!" Bonnie screamed, and then ran as fast as she could away from that place. She had no idea where she was, or where she was going; she ran and she didn't stop.

"Bonnie come back!" Stefan screamed.

He flashed back over to Klaus's body; of course it was healing itself. After all, he didn't dagger the deranged fuck with a wooden stake from the white oak tree.

He ran back to where Elena and Isabelle were and untied them. Elena was still alive but barely. The blood was slowly leaving her body. Stefan almost broke down when he saw her but he had to be strong for all of them.

"Isabelle? Isabelle?" He shook her gently.

Isabelle sat up slowly.

"Stefan, oh God. What's happening?"

"We can't talk now. We have to get out of here."

"Where is Bonnie?"

"She ran away."

"Oh God. I can find her." Isabelle said as she got to her feet. In seconds an illuminating light beamed from her body and at the blink of an eye she was gone.

Stefan swung Elena over his shoulder and then flashed out of the warehouse. _Where the hell was Klaus's thugs?_ He wondered.

He got deep into some nearby woods and called out to Bonnie and Isabelle. Since Isabelle's blood flowed within him his senses were heightened and he could hear the girls' heartbeat not too far away. He used his senses to guide himself to them. He found Bonnie sitting near a tree with her knees pushed to her chest with Isabelle kneeling next to her.

"I can't find my way back to Damon," Bonnie was going into shock.

Stefan laid Elena on the ground.

"I can't get through to her," Isabelle said worriedly looking at Stefan.

"Let me try," Stefan suggested.

"Bonnie, we're going to be alright," Stefan said, as he held her by her shoulders. "Listen, you have to give Elena some of your blood. I need her strong so we can get you out of here. Okay?"

Stefan didn't ask Isabelle because it would be awkward. Her being his current love and Elena being his ex-lover. The green eyed vampire looked back at the fairy unconsciously, and she didn't offer to give the ex any of her blood.

Bonnie looked at Stefan, her eyes were all puffy and bloodshot. She nodded. Stefan bit into her wrist and pushed it into Elena's mouth. Bonnie's blood just rested on Elena's lips. Stefan massaged the blood around in Elena's mouth with his finger. She slowly as started to regain consciousness. Stefan pushed Bonnie's wrist back over to Elena's mouth and she started to drink her fill. When Elena realized she was feeding from Bonnie, she quickly stopped as not to kill her.

"Oh Stefan thank God. You saved me." Elena said, in a husky voice, and then looked curiously over at Isabelle.

"Yes, you're safe now, and now we need to get out of here. Are you strong enough?" Stefan asked, as he looked at Elena.

"Yes. I'm okay," Elena got to her feet.

"Isabelle?" Stefan looked at her.

She nodded.

"Bonnie are you ready?" Stefan asked.

"I can't. I can't. I can't," Bonnie shook her head. She wasn't keeping it together.

Stefan bit into his wrist and offered it to Bonnie to help heal her wound. She turned her head away from him but he grabbed her by the chin and forced his wrist into her mouth as gently as possible. She took and swallowed the metallic liquid and then snatched her head away from him.

"Bonnie we need to go -now," Stefan said this time in a more demanding tone.

She looked at him angrily and then snatched herself up off the ground and the three quickly took off into the night searching frantically for their way back home. Stefan stopped and grabbed Bonnie swinging her over his shoulder. She could barely move, and it was slowing them down. Bonnie screamed in protest but Stefan ignored her disapproval and he and Elena flashed out whilst Isabelle used her teleportation ability.

* * *

Back at the boarding house Damon was starting to come to.

"Bonnie. Bonnie." He called to her in a weakened voice. He looked down at the wooded dagger that was lodged in his abdomen.

"Ah, this is bad," he winced.

He heard the loud knock on the door.

"I'm in here." Damon tried to yell.

Jeremy Gilbert opened the door seeing broken glass and downed furniture in front of him he started running to the living room.

"Oh my God, who did this to you?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Never mind that, untie me."

Jeremy untied Damon, and then snatched the dagger from his abdomen. He then ran to the kitchen grabbing a knife. He slit his wrist and held his wrist to Damon's mouth. Damon started to suckle timidly and then he began to get stronger. He opened his eyes, seeing it was Jeremy and stopped. He flashed to a standing position, and instinctively he started choking the shit out of Jeremy.

"Where the fuck is she! Where the fuck is she?" Damon, shook Jeremy profusely.

"What the fuck are you doing," Jeremy struggled to get the words out.

Jeremy couldn't catch his breath. Before Damon knew it, he was being hurled through the air and across the living room by Elena.

He jumped up in attack mode. Once his eyes fell on Bonnie, he started to calm himself. Bonnie ran to his arms like a little child who had been lost and had found their parent. Damon grabbed her up in his arms.

"You're o.k. baby, shh shh, I'm here," Damon held her tenderly and close, closing his eyes as he rocked her gently in his arms.

He looked around and gave everyone the evil eye. He flashed over to Stefan grabbing him by the collar "What the fuck is going on, tell me now Stefan!"

"Get your fucking hands off of me," Stefan yelled, pushing Damon off of him roughly. He was just as strong willed and aggressive as Damon in this moment.

"You think you are the only one who has been through some shit tonight?" Stefan yelled

Everyone in the room was in shock, Stefan was looking all crazy eyed and pounding his hands into his chest. Stefan threw himself down onto the couch and ran his hands through his hair roughly in frustration and then he started to yell like a man that had just lost everything as he rocked quickly and roughly back and forth on the couch.

"AAAAHHHHH!" FUCK! FUCK!" Stefan pushed his head into his hands.

Isabelle looked at him curiously, with fear in her eyes. She didn't remember that she had been abducted. Elena grabbed her brother by the elbow, pulling him back and Damon made his way back over to Bonnie and cradled her into him.

"Klaus compelled me to rape Bonnie and if she didn't comply he compelled me to kill her, Isabelle, and Elena," Stefan jumped up off the sofa and yelled the bad news.

"You were with Bonnie, Stefan?" Isabelle asked with watery eyes.

"Yes…I was with Bonnie." He said and then looked down at the ground blankly.

Damon looked down at Bonnie in horror for confirmation. The tears started to slip from Bonnie's eyes as she nodded.

"Oh my God," Elena said in shock as she sat down on the couch slowly.

"Oh God, Stefan. Bonnie." Isabelle looked to Stefan and then Bonnie in horror.

Damon was still standing there in shock, looking intently at the coffee table, which was his focal point. He couldn't stand the sight of his brother at present, and he was too ashamed to look at Bonnie because of the overwhelming guilt he felt for failing to protect her.

Isabelle turned on her hearing, and the thoughts coming from Stefan broke her heart. She started shaking her head, her lips began to quiver as tears quickly fell from her eyes. She ran out of the room.

Tears started to fall from Elena's eyes as well, but she remained motionless and speechless.

Jeremy looked over to Bonnie brokenheartedly.

"Why did he want you to rape her Stefan?" Elena asked through her sobs.

"He's angry because Bonnie doesn't want him, and he wanted to hurt Damon for being with her. He said he was doing it for me too, since you and Damon were together. He is a sick motherfucker, and he needs to be put down." Stefan said coldly.

"Ugh," A moan of pain escaped Elena's lips.

Damon was still frozen. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed with disbelief.

"Damon please say you still love me, please Damon," Bonnie pleaded as she held one hand to his chest while the other hand ran across his angelic face.

"Damon. Damon," Stefan kept calling to his brother as he looked at him intently as tears began to collect in his eyes.

Before everyone knew it, Damon had flashed out of the boardinghouse.

"Damon!" Bonnie called after him and then dropped to her knees.

Jeremy ran over to Bonnie and cuddled her into his arms. "Everything will be okay Bonnie." Jeremy said and began to cry.

Damon ran with vampire speed for three hours. Before he knew it, he was in the next state over. He flashed himself over to a nearby wooded area and dropped to his knees. Damon saw red, but the very thing that calmed his rage and darkness was the very thing that the enemy had hurt, his Bonnie.

"My Bonnie." He began to cry as he pushed his head into his hands still on his knees.

Someone had hurt the ones he loved the most; they hurt his baby doll, and they hurt his baby brother. Damon was angry at himself because he couldn't and didn't protect them.

Damon, started running, again. This time he stopped at a bar outside of a small town. He walked in to the bar. He saw a metal bar bolted to the counter. He flashed over to the slab and then ripped the bar away from it. Fear was not in him, so he couldn't see the consequences of what he was about to do.

"Hey," a lady called out.

He flashed back the entrance threading the metal piece through the handles, sealing every one inside.

He turned around fully vamped up.

A male patron pulled out his side arm and shot Damon in the chest three times.

Damon smirked at the man as he pulled a bullet out of his chest and then dropped it on the floor. The people in the bar looked at him in horror.

He flashed over to the man and quickly ripped out his heart. The people in the bar started running around the place screaming.

He then flashed around the saloon killing everyone inside by either breaking their necks, pulling out their hearts, or draining them dry. He then jumped behind the counter and poured himself a drink.

He ran through all the shit that had happened that night. How he walked into the house and was stabbed with a wooden dagger that was laced with vervain immediately and then noosed to the chair with chains laced with vervain too. How he was still alive was a miracle. Kol broke Isabelle's neck and Greta had forced something into Bonnie's system incapacitating her.

He was starting to feel pissed that Isabelle ran out of the fucking room instead of giving his brother and Bonnie some fucking comfort. What happened wasn't all about her, but he too had done the exact same thing and ran away, but he still would deal with her just because he could.

All he could think about, was how karma was a bitch that he hated it immensely. He slept with Elena because he could, because he wanted to. He didn't care if taken her away from his brother would hurt him, but his little brother slept with his little bird and he didn't do it out of spite. His brother slept with his woman because some sick fuck had compelled him to. Damon started laughing at the irony of it all. He laughed until he cried. He really wanted to die, but instead, he picked himself up and continued on his killing spree. Damon left forty one dead bodies in the wake of his madness on that dark and dreary night.

There was no turning back for Damon Salvatore.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: _*****I've decided to go in an entirely different direction with the baby storyline, for those of you who read the original bad version of this story. HA! I hope to GOD...y'all like it. I'm nervous as hell about it, so please let me know.*****_

Thank you all so much for reading my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Please keep in mind this is an AU fan fiction and characters will be OOC in some cases.

Characters are owned by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, CW Network, and Julie Plec.

Story starts: NTTSHBB Chapter 11

* * *

Damon had killed until he was physically sick. He was full and sickened by all the blood that he had consumed. He didn't even feel remotely remorseful or saddened at the lives he had taken. Damon was completely selfish. It was all about him. He had his good qualities but his selfishness was the one thing that made him intolerable to some. He was hurting, and because he was hurting, everyone else around him needed to be miserable as well.

It was now late morning and Damon was now on the street of the boarding house. His body felt heavy as he walked slowly to his home. "Oh great," he mumbled under his breath after seeing Jeremy's car in the driveway. He walked slowly to the front entrance. He closed his eyes and took a long sigh before opening the door. He began the long walk down the hall. The barrier seem to close in on him as the pictures hanging on the walls appeared to be blasting him out for leaving Bonnie. Sweat began to drip from his brow as he was afraid to see the new Bonnie. She wasn't a different person, but now she was sullied by his brother's touch and he hated it.

_I have to be strong for Bonnie._ He thought as he walked down the long corridor. Once in the living room, he wondered why it was so dark in the house, but then he glanced over at the living room window and noticed the sun shining brightly through the openings. Darkness seemed to loom over the older Salvatore. He had gone on a killing spree, his Bonnie had been befouled, and he was pretty sure his brother was going to be a nervous wreck which meant he couldn't just lay down and die or pretend he didn't care. He would have to be strong for both of them.

Damon suddenly had a fleeting thought about the old him. The no humanity him that didn't give a fuck about anyone. The no humanity him that was going to be happy no matter what the cost, but then Bonnie Bennett happened to him. She changed him, and to a lessor extent his brother.

Bonnie put a spell on him unknowingly, freeing him from the Patrova curse. He quite adored it at first, until he realized that when she was in pain, he was in pain too, and possibly even more, because he held his pain inside, and then exploded when no one else was around to judge him.

Damon finally broke his gaze with the sun rays beaming through the living room windows and then took notice of the bodies in the living room. There sat Isabelle, Jeremy, and Stefan all with somber faces not saying a word to each other.

"Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked in a hoarsely voice.

"She's asleep. Elena took her up stairs and gave her something to help her relax," Jeremy said tiredly.

"Why aren't you up there with her Isabelle?" Damon asked, giving her a cold and distant look.

Isabelle wasn't even sitting by Stefan; she was sitting on the other side of the room, not paying her beau any attention. This did not please Damon.

"Isabelle, may I speak to you outside -please," Damon held out a hand allowing her to lead the way out.

They walked swiftly down the hall and out the front door, and before Isabelle knew it, Damon was all over her.

"Bitch what the hell is wrong with you?" Damon took Isabelle by her shoulders and shook her violently.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Isabelle yelled angrily.

Damon then plunged his fangs into her savagely, draining her dry. He tossed her over his shoulder and then ran her to the shed out back; every time she woke, he did it again. He drained Isabelle three more times, before coming to his senses. When she came to for the last time, he compelled her to forget.

"How did I get here?" She asked curiously as she looked around the shed pushing herself up off the ground.

He had thought about compelling her to be with Stefan no matter what, but decided that free will was better. If she truly cared for his brother, time would tell.

"My brother needs you, and you act like you don't give a shit," Damon said nastily.

Isabelle flashed him an angry look.

"I don't owe you an explanation of how I feel." Isabelle huffed and then stormed off.

Damon would have stopped her, but he needed to see about Bonnie. His little spat with Izzy would have to wait until some other time. He eyed the exit with a cold look in his eyes momentarily and then headed back to the house.

Damon quickly rushed down the hall, this time seeing Elena standing at the end of the stairwell.

"Bonnie is up, and she's asking for you," Elena, looked at Damon with a sullen face.

Damon didn't spare the whisky eyed girl a second glance. He flashed to his room opening the door slowly. He caught Bonnie's eyes immediately. They starred at each other intently. Bonnie's eyes were puffy and red. His little bird had been crying all night.

"Damon, I'm so sorry. I'd rather be dead than have slept with your brother. I love you. It will always be you," Bonnie said, in a weakened voice.

Damon walked slowly over to her with his hands pushed into his pockets; he ran his fingers down her face. "I know you love me," Damon said dryly.

"If you don't want me or trust me anymore. I will understand." Bonnie sniffled as she rubbed her arms, as the room was cool.

"Are you cold?"

Bonnie nodded.

Damon grabbed the throw at the end of the bed and wrapped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," Bonnie said and then began to cry violently. "Oh God, I'm a terrible girlfriend.

When Damon walked in to his bedroom he was dead serious and filled with so much darkness but seeing Bonnie break down in front of him, lightened his mood some.

As liquid dripped from her nose and her crying mimicked that of a cackling hen and not a damsel in distress, he knew right away that she was his. _Damon, this is not funny she's hurting, but she looks so cute._ Damon thought.

Damon smirked and then took Bonnie's face into his. He planted a soft moist kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he expected to taste the sweet strawberry lip gloss that she wore, but this time only tasted her salty tears, but the kiss was still sweet all the same to the raven haired man, because those lips belonged to Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie began to sober after Damon's soft read lips had parted with hers. She looked at him with glassed over eyes achingly.

"I'm not going anywhere Bonnie. I love you, and I do trust you." Damon said in a low husky voice before squeezing his eyes together and stopping his tears. He looked back into the caramel skinned girl's eyes and smirked, but the longer he looked into her eyes the worse he began to feel. Her gaze made him feel overwhelmingly guilty about his little killing spree. His guilt didn't stem from the people he killed. He felt guilty because he betrayed the witch. Damon unconsciously grabbed his gut as the pain he felt for deceiving Bonnie was making him violently ill. He wanted so badly to tell her, but he was afraid of losing her.

"Damon, are you okay?" Bonnie asked as she cupped his chin, turning his face to hers.

"Bonnie," Damon said in an achy voice as he looked down at the covers intently, trying to build the courage to confess to the little witch.

Bonnie's hazel eyes made him feel things, no matter if those eyes were judging him, or if they were doe eyes peering up at him like a little lost girl like now, they always made him feel something. How could he look into those amber eyes and not tell her of the horror he spread across a small town. How could he not tell his witch, the keeper of all that was right, a young woman who was fighting to keep the balance that he had taken innocent lives?

"Bonnie I ki…," the words got caught in his throat. "Bonnie I love you, and nothing is going to stop me from loving you. We are going to get through this –together," he said nervously and then swallowed.

_Coward!_ Damon yelled at himself in thought.

"Damon," Bonnie whispered

"Yes,"

"Stefan, uh he uh," Bonnie kept choking on her words as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"What did Stefan do to you?" Damon asked angrily.

"There's a chance," she paused. "I might be pregnant. Stefan he…I'm not protected," Bonnie said sadly, with great hurt in her eyes.

Damon went numb. All the lights in his room seem to burn out as the darkness that loomed over him earlier had returned, but this time, with a vengeance. The raven haired man sat silently for over five minutes. His mind was still processing Bonnie's words.

"If I do turn out to be pregnant. I don't want it; I only want to give you babies." Bonnie clutched Damon's right hand in hers, her face still wet with her tears.

These words jarred Damon back to life.

Instead of him being all for killing the baby, he felt something completely different. The baby would be a Salvatore. He could claim it as his own. _No, that would be wrong._ Damon thought with sadness. The raven haired man had forgotten the incident in Kauai. The entire mess with Klaus had him so distressed.

"Bonnie you can't. If you're pregnant, you need to find it in your heart to love your baby. It will be your flesh and blood, and mine and Stefan's too. I can't let you kill your baby." Damon expressed passionately not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. He actually wanted his Bonnie to have his brother's child. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I being so selfless? _He thought. Perhaps his guilt for turning his brother's world upside down was the reasoning behind his madness.

"What if getting rid of the baby is what I want?" Bonnie asked.

"It's your decision Bonnie, and I will help you get through it no matter what you decide, but I'm asking you, to please reconsider keeping the baby, if you should end up pregnant." Damon believed what he was saying, but getting the words out seemed to get harder as the realization of her possibly being pregnant by his brother began to settle into his awareness.

Bonnie looked at Damon stunned. Not only did he still want to be with her, but he wanted her to have his brother's baby if there was indeed a baby. _Who is this man sitting before me?_ She thought.

There was a knock on the door. Damon yelled for the person to come in. It was Stefan. He walked slowly into the room avoiding contact at first, and then he glanced quickly over at Bonnie, and then quickly back down at the floor. He hadn't looked upon Bonnie since they made it back to the boarding house. Bonnie turned her head away from him, and Damon glared at his baby brother.

"Bonnie I came to see if you were feeling better?" Stefan asked, looking everywhere but at Bonnie and his brother.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, barely above a whisper.

Stefan stood frozen still looking down at his feet before asking Damon if he could speak with him in private.

"Sure," Damon was short with his brother.

Bonnie swung her head around. She didn't want Damon away from her side. He assured her that he would be back soon before leaving the room with Stefan.

They walked slowly into Stefan's room. Damon slammed the door behind him, looking at his brother with dagger eyes. Stefan didn't seem to notice because he kept his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry Damon. I never wanted to hurt you." Stefan said sadly.

Damon flashed over to his brother he head butted him and then punched him. The moves caused Stefan to stumble cruelly on his feet. Stefan rose up slowly, grabbing his cheek as he intently looked into his brothers blue orbs, as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Bonnie's not on the pill you ass," Damon spat.

"I…I…I…," Stefan stuttered.

"SHUT UP! YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Damon yelled and then flashed the man up against the wall, with such force, pictures fell from the wall. He then banged Stefan's back up against the wall as he fisted his brother's shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Elena screamed as she burst through the door.

Damon flashed over to her fully vamped up, grabbing her roughly by the arm. "THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND MY BROTHER BITCH!" He yelled and then pushed her out of the room violently, causing Elena to slide across the floor head butting the banister.

He flashed back into the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Damon roughed his brother up by the collar again before pressing his forehead up against' his brother's, still fighting back his tears.

"Why Stefan?" He said through tight lips angrily. "UGH! You stupid dumb fuck! How could you lay with her as if she were yours?" Damon said in a trembling voice.

"D…D…D…" Stefan stuttered.

"I SAID SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

"I'm so sorry." Stefan cried.

"SHUT UP!" Damon yelled once more before violently pushing his brother to the ground.

Damon looked down at his sad sorry sobbing brother heartbrokenly as he placed his hands on his hips, still fighting back his tears.

The older brother got down on his knees, and pushed his back up against the wall. He grabbed his brother by the neck and then shoved Stefan's head onto his lap roughly. "Go ahead and let it out you fucking crybaby," Damon said as a tear slipped from his right eye. He rubbed the back of his brother's head sweetly.

"You know, it's only befitting Bonnie gives you a child, after all I've did to you," Damon said dryly. "I killed Lexi. I destroyed your relationship with Elena. I've brought you nothing but hell since I came to this town, and all you ever did was sacrifice your life for me. You are a good brother Stefan." Damon lightly sobbed as he expressed himself passionately in an achy voice.

It was the first time he had given his brother a heartfelt apology for all the pain he had caused him.

"So you don't hate me?" Stefan asked with a moisten face as he sat up against the wall.

"No Stefan, I love you, but I am still thinking about killing you." Damon looked at the wall blankly as he declared his love, and threated his brother all in one breathe.

"Are we going to be okay Damon?"

"Yeah," Damon said dryly. "'We're going to be okay little bro."

Damon pushed Stefan off of him roughly and then picked himself up off the floor. He knew his brother, would bring up the possibility of a baby, and he didn't want to talk baby talk. The brother needed a time out from the emotional stuff. He walked slowly to the exit but was halted by his brother.

"Damon?"

_God damn it._ Damon rolled his eyes before turning around. "Yes Stefan?"

"What if Bonnie's pregnant?" Stefan asked.

Damon rolled his eyes again and the walked out of the room.

* * *

After speaking with his brother, Stefan went down to the living room. He looked at Isabelle sitting on the floor and Elena who was sitting on the couch. _Why is Elena still here? _He wondered. He sat down next to Isabelle and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Are we going to be okay?" Stefan whispered and then nudged her.

"I think so," Isabelle sounded unsure.

Stefan looked at her. He was hoping that things were going to be okay. Elena watched Isabelle and Stefan's exchange curiously. She could sense that Isabelle was flaking. When Stefan and Isabelle fell apart, she would make sure she was there to pick up the pieces. Elena was sure in this moment that she cared more for Bonnie and Stefan a hell of a lot more than Isabelle. Stefan swung his arm around Isabelle and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Stefan I think I better head out," Elena said dryly. The whisky eyed girl had taken about all she could of the mushy couple in front of her.

Stefan jumped up to see her out. Elena swung her arms around him giving him a big hug. "Stefan, if you need anything, anything at all, call me." Elena hugged Stefan tightly as she closed her eyes moaning softly as Stefan took her into his strong arms.

She then looked over at Isabelle and rolled her eyes. Isabelle shot her the same cold look before the ex couple left the living room for the front door.

Isabelle sneaked another peek at Stefan's thoughts. She was now wishing she hadn't done it the first time, because now she couldn't stop. There was a war going on inside of Stefan, and she wasn't sure if she were the woman who could break the enchantments that had tightly weaved themselves around Stefan's heart and soul.

"So what are you thinking about Isabelle?" Stefan asked as he walked swiftly back in to the living room.

"Nothing," Isabelle was short with Stefan.

"I know you've been reading my thoughts Isabelle, and it's not fair that you have that advantage over me. Please, let's talk about this." Stefan walked over to the arm of the couch and sat down.

Isabelle walked slowly over to Stefan taking his hands into hers, and then sighed.

"Stefan, you have a good heart, and that's why it is so hard for me to say this, but we need a little time apart."

"…but why? Things have been going so great for us. Tell me what I'm doing wrong?" Stefan inquired avidly.

"Stefan you are in love with Bonnie, and you still have strong feelings for Elena, and Stefan I cannot compete with two women." Isabelle shot out the words sternly.

The green eyed vampire looked at Isabelle stunned, and then jumped to his feet and laughed hilariously at Isabelle's statement. He then sobered once he realized she was serious.

"Isabelle, sweetie," Stefan said in a low husky voice smiling. "I'm not in love with Bonnie. No, just no. She's like a little sister to me. Now you know you have never heard me say I love Bonnie in my mind. Have you?"

Isabelle huffed. "You haven't said it because you are in denial, but you are in love with her."

"Whatever Isabelle," Stefan shirked off the woman's response and then grabbed her by the waist wrapping his arms around her.

"You enjoyed being with her Stefan," Isabelle whispered as she pouted, with her arms folded over her chest.

Stefan widened his eyes at what she revealed to him. Stefan did enjoy being with Bonnie which was why he tried fighting so hard not to be with her on that horrible night, but he wasn't in love with her. The moment he entered Bonnie, the way her warm centered wrapped around his member, called to his body. He wanted to purge his mind of what he was feeling and thinking. He hated the fact that he wanted more of Bonnie Bennett. Stefan wanted to get a gun and blow his brains out. He and Bonnie were put in a terrible situation and he enjoyed what wasn't rightfully his.

"Okay, there was a time my feelings for Bonnie were a little more than platonic, and when I was with her, it brought those feelings back again. God that sounds fucked up, me being with her against her will and enjoying it. I fucking hate myself." Stefan released Isabelle and then walked over to the window in the living room and starred out at the yard with a distant look in his eyes temporarily. He then turned back around to Isabelle.

"Please don't tell Bonnie, Damon, or anyone about this. They will never trust me again, but I don't want Bonnie. You have to believe me. I know that I have unresolved feelings for Elena and I was upfront with you about those feelings, but to be jealous of me and Bonnie is so unfair and you know it." Stefan expressed himself passionately to the woman as he walked swiftly back over to her.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this to help you. You can't go on with your life until you confront your demons. We need some time apart Stefan. Please give me a little space, please?" Isabelle asked avidly.

Stefan grabbed her by the hands before kissing her on the forehead. He then pulled away from her, starring her square in the eyes and nodded.

Isabelle pulled away from him and then grabbed her purse and started for the front door.

Isabelle halted and then turned back around to the man. "Stefan, please tell Bonnie I said goodbye, and that I will be in touch," she said and then left the boarding house.

Stefan watched until the door closed behind her and then collapsed into the chair. He was numb. He couldn't even cry. So much had happened within the last 24 hours that it was hard for him to process it all.

As he sat in thought for a moment, he remembered Elena's words. He then whipped out his phone and dialed the whisky eyed girls number.

"Hello?" Elena answered in a raspy voice.

"Is that invitation to talk still on the table? Great, I'll see you soon," Stefan said and then hung up the phone.

"Hey, who was that?" Damon asked, inquiring about Stefan's phone call as he walked over to the bar pouring himself a drink and then plopped down in the chair across from his brother.

"No one," Stefan answered.

"How's Bonnie?"

"How do you think she is doing?" Damon said sarcastically and then took a sip of his drink. "Where's the fairy?"

"She left. She said that we need some time apart," Stefan answered sadly.

Damon frowned. He didn't like that Isabelle was deserting Stefan when he needed her the most. The raven haired man had decided that he definitely needed to have that talk with the fairy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Damon asked as he starred at the amber liquid in his glass, gently swaying his right knee.

"Not right now. I'm headed out." Stefan said.

"Where are you going?" Damon pushed himself to the edge of his chair, cocking his eyebrow at his brother.

"None of your business." Stefan answered nonchalantly.

"Stefan, please tell me you're not going over there to see Elena fucking Gilbert?" Damon said in disbelief.

"I don't need a lecture from you, especially not regarding her." Stefan said coldly as he glared at Damon. He picked up his car keys and then walked swiftly out of the house.

"WELL FINE THAN!" Damon yelled at the door.

* * *

Damon drove like a bat out of hell over to Bonnie's house and he was happy to see that Isabelle was still there. He strolled up to the front door and rang the doorbell as he looked around at the houses on Bonnie's block. Damon seemed to be a lot calmer this time then he was earlier. Seeing to Bonnie, and knocking his brother around had helped him to relieve some anger and penned up frustration to an extent.

Isabelle came to the door and she was none too pleased at the sight of Damon.

"What do you want Mr. Salvatore?"

"What the fuck is your problem? Stefan was just compelled to rape Bonnie and instead of you being there for them you take off." Damon huffed as he shouldered passed Isabelle and into the house.

"We all deal with shit in different ways, so I won't tell Bonnie about the 41 people you killed because you were beyond angry that Stefan fucked her and you don't worry about how I deal with things. Campeche?"

Isabelle, wasn't afraid of him, and Damon wasn't sure he liked the fairy anymore. He forgot that the bitch could read minds. He sure as hell couldn't have her telling Bonnie his dirty little secret. Damon was really ready to kill Isabelle now. How could the woman that he would have handpicked for Stefan himself, be so fucking flawed.

"Umph…well look at you. You're a sneaky little lying bitch? I don't like you looking in my mind fairy. Now…I'm going to ask you nicely to not do that."

"Look, I won't tell Bonnie about what you did, because it's the last thing she needs to deal with right now. I just need you to respect me and how I handle things. I care deeply for Stefan, but I'm afraid and you of all people should know what it feels like for someone you care deeply for to have feelings for someone else."

"Touché. I know what it's like, but if you walk away, you are just given Elena room to move in, and trust me sweetheart, you don't want her in that door, because once she's in…she's in. I'm all for team Isabelle and Stefan but I can't help you if you walk away."

"I'm not walking away. I just need some time -a few days, please give me that, and I promise I won't tell anyone about what you did. Deal?" Isabelle said as she held her hand out to the raven haired man as a peace offering.

Damon decided to extend his hand to her, because he sure as hell didn't want any more enemies.

"Just don't take too long to decide what you want, because Elena sure isn't going to waste her time in trying to win my brother back, this I'm sure of."

Isabelle nodded and then walked Damon to the door.

"Oh, and Damon."

"Yeah," Damon turned around a passive look on his face as he stood in the doorway.

"I know you took my blood against my will. Let that be your last time Salvatore, or I will tell Bonnie." Isabelle looked at the man with a serious look on her face.

"Fair enough." Damon smirked and the closed the door behind him.

Damon, was satisfied with his conversation with Isabelle, so he decided to leave and let the fairy finish her packing. He warned Isabelle, and that was all he could do, it was up to her to make the final decision. If she really cared about Stefan, she would come back. He hoped. He did somehow feel like the anvil on his shoulder had just now turned into Gibraltar rock, because now he did not only have to deal with a saddened and hurt Bonnie, but he would have to deal with Stefan's pain and confusion as well.

"God, I am so not prepared to deal with this. Ugh," Damon grunted as he rested his elbow on the door of his car, looking at the road ahead of him intently.

* * *

Jeremy filled Matt and Rebekah in on what happened to Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena. Rebekah was pissed. She loved her brother but she was ready to do whatever it took to get him out of Mystic Falls, or dagger and bury him for what he had done to her friends.

After receiving the news, Rebekah rushed over to Klaus's house. She barged into his home ready to do battle. She first went to the living room, here she found Klaus sitting on the floor. She walked swiftly over to her brother and stood over him. Rebekah bulged her eyes when she saw what he was doing to himself. Klaus was sitting on the floor in front of the fire place cutting into his flesh with a faraway look in his eyes and a picture of Bonnie laying on the floor in front of him.

"Niklaus, what the hell is wrong with you? How could you be so cruel and uncouth to Bonnie?"

Klaus remained frozen and speechless.

_**Flashback**_

"…_and here is your room." Klaus said as he opened the double doors to Bonnie's new bedroom. _

"_Oh my God Klaus, it's bigger than my entire house. I love it," Bonnie said excitedly _

_Klaus flashed her luggage over to her bed. _

"_My home is your home now and if you need anything just ask." Klaus walked back over to Bonnie and stood in front of her, pushing his hands in to his pockets. _

_Bonnie pushed her hair behind her ear and then pushed her hands in to her back pockets as she bit her bottom lip nervously. _

"_You are so adorable," Klaus chuckled as he gushed over Bonnie. _

"_You are not so bad yourself," Bonnie flirted back as she pushed Klaus's shoulder. _

"_What would you like for dinner tonight?" Klaus asked, smiling. _

"_Whatever you make, I'm sure it will be delicious." Bonnie smiled. _

"_Well I guess I will see you for dinner," Klaus said before coming closer to her and then wrapped his strong arms around her. He squeezed her tightly to him as he closed his eyes. He then pulled away, taking Bonnie by her shoulders. "I want to thank you again for protecting me. It seems I should be the one protecting you." He chuckled lightly. _

"_Well defending you means saving my mom and all of my friends."_

"_Oh, so it's not about me," Klaus laughed still holding on to Bonnie with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. _

"_No Klaus, it's about you too. I consider you my friend," Bonnie looked at the hybrid achingly and he starred at her with the same facial expression. He then leaned in to kiss her forehead, but he met Bonnie's lips instead. _

_Klaus opened his eyes stunned. "I'm sorry," he said innocently. _

"_Don't be, I meant to kiss you," Bonnie smiled sweetly, and then turned around, walking to the bed and started unpacking her suit cases. _

_Klaus placed his fingers on his lips still standing in the middle of the room in shock. He then looked over at Bonnie and smiled. _

_**BACK IN THE PRESENT**_

"KLAUS!" Rebekah yelled again before sitting down in front of him. She then slapped him so hard across the face that his body hit the ground. Klaus rose up slowly off the floor and then placed his hand on his throbbing cheek and looked at Rebekah stunned. She braced herself for what was to come next, but what her brother did afterward, was a shock to her. Klaus broke down in tears and collapsed into her arms.

Rebekah had come there to blast her brother, but she ended up comforting him instead. Klaus cried an ocean of tears in his sister's arms.

He was sick with himself for what he had done to Bonnie and Stefan. He loved them both deeply in his own pathetic and deranged way, but he lost them and he knew that he would never be able to win them over after the unwholesome painful ordeal he had put them through.

Klaus had finally crossed the line. Things with him and Bonnie would never be the same.

* * *

It was almost twenty four hours later since that dreadful night. Bonnie hadn't really slept even with the special teas and sleeping pills Elena had given her. She would doze off and then be awakened again by the haunting thoughts of Stefan attacking her. She knew that he would have never hurt her under normal circumstances, but seeing what he was capable off, frightened Bonnie to her core.

The caramel skinned girl also thought on and off about how during intercourse Stefan kissed her. _"Why did he kiss me? _She asked herself in thought. Bonnie than pushed her hands between her legs and pushed her legs tightly together. She felt dirty. She began to cry for the one hundredth time that day. She only wanted Damon inside of her, not his brother. She wanted to be mad at Stefan too, but she was so fond of him. He was her best friend.

Bonnie rushed out of the bed, turning on the hot water in the shower. She washed her skin abrasively and her hair just as harshly. She stood in the shower hugging herself as the water washed away her tears. It wasn't so much that she wanted to wash away Stefan, she wanted to make herself pure and whole again for the man she loved, more than life itself.

"I'm not pure. How can he love me?" Bonnie plopped down on the shower floor still crying as she folded herself up into a ball letting the hot water fall down over her skin. She sat in the hot shower for over thirty minutes before getting out. She put on her night gown and then looked in the mirror. She turned her head from side to side, and then laughed at how horrible she looked, from all her crying. She looked around Damon's bathroom and pulled out drawers and subtly went through his things. She opened the door to the closet seeing his dirty close hamper. Bonnie opened it up in hopes of finding one of his shirts, and right there on the top of the pile was one of his black button downs. She sniffed it and then laughed at the fact that she was sniffing Damon's dirty laundry.

"It still smells nice." She whispered."

"She pulled off her night gown and then looked at her naked body in the mirror. She remembered that night in Kauai, and how Damon kissed her all over. She then ran her fingers down the valley between her breasts to her naval, looking at herself intently in the mirror. She could still feel Damon's kisses. She rubbed his shirt against her face as she closed her eyes, and then slipped into his top. Bonnie walked slowly back to bed, and then snuggled into the soft sheets. She was still finding it hard to go back to sleep.

Bonnie tried hard to change her thoughts to something more pleasant, but to no avail, so she decided to put a spell on herself. She chanted softly for a few seconds and then she waited and prayed that the spell would take effect soon.

The witch had finally fallen asleep, and was now completely unaware of her surroundings as she lay in a deep slumber.

As Bonnie slept, Emily and Grams decided to pay her a little visit.

"Why are we here Sheila?" Emily asked in stern voice.

"You know why we are here. You've seen Bonnie's future, and you won't lift a finger to help her? You know the boy will not be strong enough to create a spell to fix Damon's mess. You asked him to be a guardian over your children and he protected them, and not only that, he has saved Bonnie's life and has been there when she needed him." Sheila was practically coming to tears as she pleaded her case to Emily.

"Obviously, the universe doesn't see it your way. If it wanted Damon and Bonnie to conceive, she would be pregnant with his child and not Stefan's."

"Emily, Bonnie loves Damon, and once she learns this baby isn't his, she won't get another chance to give him a child; she will be a vampire, and we both have seen what lengths she will go through to make the people she loves happy. Do you really want that monster in this world?"

Emily looked over at Sheila, with fear in her eyes. Emily didn't care for Damon like she once did. He broke the Bennett line when he turned Abby. He freed the vampire's in the tomb and tried to kill Bonnie, so she believed, but she knew that Damon was going to one day have access to Stefan's child's power and he would inadvertently create a soulless demon offspring with Bonnie. She knew Sheila was right, Damon's darkness coupled with Bonnie's powers, they would have one of the most powerful vampire witch child's to ever walk this earth, and that baby could help fix the mess the older Salvatore would cause.

"...but even if the kids could create such a spell to vanquish the demons soul, I will still pressure Bonnie to kill the child. Vampire's shouldn't have off springs it's against all that is holy and I won't allow it, and neither will Esther." Emily protested.

"I am okay with that, But please just give Bonnie and Damon a child, because there are other terrible awful supernatural creatures that exist that they can vanquish forever, making this world all the better for it." Sheila expressed.

Emily looked at Sheila in thought. "Since it hasn't been three full days, his seed should still be present in Bonnie's body," she paused. "I will do it, but not for Damon. I'm doing it for Bonnie and because the children will be a great asset to the witch community."

Emily stood over Bonnie and chanted, Damon's seed was slowly dying in Bonnie, but there was still one that was stronger than the remaining ones and it was fighting to get inside where the boy had already attached himself. Emily's magic guided the little baby to Bonnie's other ovary, and within seconds the child had planted itself. Emily and Sheila were gone at the blink of eye after the spell had been performed. Two hours had passed by, and the child had already had a heartbeat. This little baby was growing a little faster than Stefan's offspring, and this little baby belonged solely to Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Damon had finally made it home. He walked slowly over to his bed and smiled down at the sleeping Bonnie before kissing her cheek. He then got down on one knee starring at her and continued to rub her face. In that moment, Damon didn't care that Bonnie had been touched by his brother, because she was still his, and she loved him enough to allow him into her fortress. She trusted him to take care of her.

She would always be that Barbie in the package that no one could open, in his mind. Bonnie was the apple of his eye, and it was a pity she couldn't see inside his soul, because if she did, she would feel like a queen, knowing how high up Damon had hoisted her. The raven haired man caressed her cheek one last time, before kissing her nose, and then removing his clothes and climbing into bed.

"You will always be pure to me, Bonnie," Damon kissed her forehead and snuggled close to Bonnie's warm body and fell fast asleep.

**A WEEK LATER**

Bonnie was violently awaken from her sleep when she felt a burning in her throat. She quickly ran to the large bathroom barely able to get the seat up on the toilet.

Damon felt her jarring movements and ran quickly in to the bathroom to see about his girlfriend.

Bonnie had puked so that she was now dry heaving, which was not a pretty sight, but she was still beautiful to Damon just the same. The vampire took out a towel and wet it with cold water. Bonnie plopped down onto the floor, rubbing her stomach. Damon closed the lid on the toilet, flushing it again, and then sat down on the floor beside the caramel skinned girl and put the cold clothe on her belly and then wrapped his arm over her shoulder, rubbing her arm, as he rested his head on top of hers. The young woman looked up at him and smiled.

"Does that feel better?" Damon asked.

She nodded.

Damon had ceased all vampire hearing around Bonnie since the incident; he was afraid to hear a little baby's heartbeat, but he was so curious in this moment, so he went against the grain. Damon's eyes bulged as he heard not only Bonnie's heartbeat but two other's. He turned off his hearing quickly.

_She's given Stefan twins?_ Damon thought with sadness and disbelief. _No, she can't give him twins._ Damon thought again. He would convince himself that what he heard was a fluke.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes," she answered.

"You're pregnant."

"No. No Damon." She protested emotionally.

"I hear the heartbeat." Damon said sadly.

Bonnie jumped up off the floor and ran to the bedroom crying.

Damon walked robotically behind her, as he was heartbroken but was trying hard not to show it. He climbed in to bed with her, and then held her tight.

"I don't want this thing. I don't want it."

"…but this thing, is my brother's child. This thing is your baby, Bonnie, it will be a Salvatore." Damon found his resolve as he turned Bonnie to him and looked down into her eyes, expressing himself passionately.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bonnie sobbed and then threw the covers over her head.

Damon laid flat on the bed and stared at the ceiling with a grave look on his face.

_**STEFAN'S DREAM**_

"_I'm home." Stefan said as he took Bonnie into his arms. _

"_Hey you," Bonnie said before kissing the man on the lips, and then licking them, begging him for entry. _

_The young lovers began to kiss passionately, before Stefan grabbed Bonnie's head to still her as he deepened their kiss. _

_He ripped off Bonnies clothes before ripping off his own. He picked her up and then carried her to his room. _

_He laid her on the bed and swiftly crawled between her legs. He pushed himself into her warm tight center gently and then pounded into her with vigor as he kissed her neck feverishly and then licked and suckled her nipples. _

"_Oh Bonnie, Bonnie," Stefan moaned. _

"_Oh Damon, Damon," Bonnie moaned._

Stefan snatched himself away from his bed in a cold sweat, his eyes bulged, and his mouth went agape.

"Shit, shit, shit," he panted under his breath and then ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Stefan plopped roughly back down on the bed and starred at the ceiling for the remainder of the night.

* * *

It was two weeks later. Damon was still pissed that Isabelle had left town. Isabelle leaving was bad for several reasons, one, Bonnie missed her, and two, it allowed Elena to cement herself back into his brother's life, and three, Damon strangely desired the fairy's blood. Isabelle's blood made him feel like he could conquer the world.

Bonnie was now staying at the boarding house, which didn't take much convincing on Damon's part. She was still avoiding Stefan at all cost, but for the most part they were all living in harmony.

Elena was coming by every day seeing to Bonnie and Stefan both. Damon watched his brother move around like a zombie, and a very attentive Elena was there at the green eyed man's every call, and every time Damon witnessed their exchange he wanted to upchuck on a woodchuck.

It didn't take long for them to figure out that Bonnie was pregnant. By the baby being half vampire, she was starting to show signs of pregnancy a week after conception.

Damon tried talking to Bonnie and Stefan both about keeping the baby, but Bonnie avoided talking about the baby all together and Stefan would zone out whenever Damon approached him with any conversations regarding the baby.

On another sour note, Matt and Rebekah were coming by on a regular basis. Damon appreciated Rebekah's presence because she had some knowledge about vampire pregnancies, and the two were also discussing ideas about putting Klaus out of his misery. Even though Rebekah tried to convince Damon that Klaus was sorry and that he wouldn't be bothering them anymore, Damon didn't give a flying fig. He wanted the hybrid daggered and buried at the bottom of the sea.

"So how are you feeling?" Rebekah ask sweetly.

"I'm angry isn't that what we've been talking about for an hour," Damon said rudely to Rebekah.

"No Damon, I mean, how do you feel. I know you don't like to talk about your feelings, but sometimes it helps. I'm only asking because I read that if one partner in a relationship is sexually violated it sometimes affects the other partner as well. You feel like you should have been there to protect them, problems with intimacy start to arise."

Damon flashed the original an irritated look. "Who are you? Doctor Phil. I don't need your shoulder Rebekah, that's why they build liquor stores and make liquor," Damon spat as he bulged his eyes at the woman and then walked hurriedly to the bar.

Rebekah looked at him worriedly before snatching her head to the front door.

"I'll get it," Rebekah said, and then sat her glass of scotch down on the coffee table.

When Rebekah opened the door, she was in total shock to see her brother Niklaus standing before her.

She quickly made her way out the door, pushing Klaus out of sight hurriedly in the process.

"What the hell are you doing here Niklaus?" She asked, in disbelief.

"Elijah called me. He knows about the half witch half vampire baby and he wants it; he asked me to help him," Klaus said worriedly.

"How in the hell does he know?" Rebakah asked, anxiously.

"Greta told her father Jonas who told Elijah," Klaus said as he looked at his sister with a wary face. This was bad. Rebekah looked away from her brother in horror. The Salvatore's and the witch's problems were really just beginning.

Klaus was truly disturbed, and most of that was driven by the fact that he wanted to be loved and he was lonely, but Elijah, on the other hand, was just pure evil. Klaus knew what he did to Bonnie and the Salvatore's was awful, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Elijah take the baby away from them. With this new knowledge, the Salvatore's and Bonnie were going to have to find a way to work with one Klaus Mikaelson.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Please remember this is an AU fan fiction and my characters will be OOC.

Character's owned by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, CW Network, and Julie Plec.

Story starts: NTTSHBB Chapter 12

* * *

Rebekah asked Klaus to leave to avoid trouble and also so she could inform Damon and the others. She walked back in to the house slowly. The original vampire felt anxious. The last thing she wanted to do was deliver more bad news to her friends, and at the very least tell them another one of her family members was behind the madness. Rebekah didn't want to deliver the news; she believed that the Salvatore's & Bonnie would believe that she was somehow involved, but she decided that she rather them assume the worst about her then allow tragedy to befall them. The blonde sighed deeply before walking over to the couch where Damon sat.

"Who was at the door?" Damon asked as he looked up and over to Rebekah.

"It was, NiKlaus," Rebekah answered, tentatively as she took her seat next to Damon on the sofa.

Damon snatched his head over to her, shooting her dagger eyes. The blonde looked back at him innocently.

"You talked, to that motherfucker…in front of my house…on my property?" Damon asked coldly with bulged eyes.

"Damon please, calm down."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down."

"Okay, it was a poor choice of words, but just hear me out, please." Rebekah held her hands up in surrender.

Damon bit his lip and then pushed himself roughly back against the couch.

"Klaus came here to share with me some very important and disturbing information. My brother Elijah, knows about the baby and he wants it," Rebekah said, nervously.

Damon relaxed his body further into the deep sofa and starred at the ceiling. He didn't know how to even process this information. He didn't know if he should be afraid or just lay down and die.

"This shit just keeps getting better and better," Damon said dryly, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Damon I'm going to help you fight Elijah, Klaus and I both," said Rebekah.

Damon quickly turned his head around to her shooting her a cold and distant look.

"The only way Klaus can help me is by going off somewhere to fucking die."

Damon wasn't going to let that man anywhere near his family.

"Damon I'm going to head out and see what information I can get from Klaus. I will be back shortly to check on you and the others. Don't worry; we will not let them hurt you and your family." Rebekah looked at Damon worriedly as she collected her things. She stood up and looked at Damon for a tick before leaving.

Damon didn't bother seeing her out. If he didn't see another Mikaelson, it would all be too soon.

* * *

"Niklaus?" Rebekah called as she walked swiftly through the foyer.

"In here," Klaus yelled from the living room.

His sister stood behind the entrance, she didn't want to see him cutting himself again. "What are you doing Klaus?"

"Just having a drink Rebekah," he answered

"So did you talk to Elijah?" She asked as she strolled slowly in to the living room.

"Yes," Klaus said before going into a daze.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Nothing hurts me __more than the fact that I daggered and kept my family buried, and the fact that I wasn't there for Kol. I could have saved his life. It vexes me that a baby vampire and her little brother killed my baby brother." Klaus said sadly. _

"_Your brother being killed is not your fault. He was trying to stop Silas from being awakened, but we were so hell bent on getting the cure for Elena." Bonnie said sadly. "Klaus, I have more control over my magic now, I probably can bring your brother back."_

"_No Bonnie, I don't want that." Klaus said surely. _

"_Bonnie you don't have to that." Rebekah said. _

"_Okay, well listen, I have to take a bathroom break." Bonnie said before getting up off the ground and brushing off her bottom. _

"_Do you need me to go with you?" Rebekah asked. _

"_I'm a big girl Bex," Bonnie giggled before hurrying off in to the woods. _

"_She's up to no good." Rebekah said to Klaus._

"_I know. Stay here, I'm on it." Klaus flashed off to the woods. _

"_You've done so much for me Klaus, Rebekah. Giving you back your brother is the least that I can do," Bonnie whispered. The powerful witch began to chant and a fiercest wind started to whip up on the lake. Blood began to pour from Bonnie's nose as black veins swam all over her body. "Ek roep U aan die vaders in die vier hoeke van die wêreld terug te keer na ons die een wat in trant verlore." Bonnie repeated the chant. _

_Rebekah and Klaus looked up at the sky and all around them worriedly._

_Klaus flashed over to Bonnie, seeing her bleeding, he grew furious. _

"_BONNIE STOP THIS NOW!" He yelled as he shook the girl cruelly. _

"_NO, NO, WHY DID YOU STOP ME! I CAN BRING YOUR BROTHER BACK!" She yelled as blood laced her lips. _

"_I don't want my brother back if it means you will die. Now you stop this and you stop it now!" Klaus shouted demandingly. _

_Bonnie looked at him panting heavily. _

"_You care about me, more than your own brother?" She said curiously. _

"_It's not that Bonnie. My brother has had a long life, but your life has just begun. Enjoy your life."_

"_Thank you." Bonnie said in disbelief. _

"_No need to thank me, you protect me, and I will protect you. I give you my word."_

_**BACK IN THE PRESENT**_

"Klaus, do you hear me? What did Elijah say?"

"He's going to kill Bonnie and the baby, and the Salvatore's as well. Rebekah we can't let him hurt Bonnie." Klaus explained once snapping himself back into the present.

"…and we won't Klaus." Rebekah said with conviction.

* * *

"So have you and Bonnie talked about the baby?" Elena asked in a raspy voice and as she picked up the kitchen.

"No, I don't want to talk about it, and Bonnie doesn't want to talk about it," Stefan said dryly looking blankly over at Elena.

The raven haired girl came over and sat down at the kitchen table by Stefan. The brown haired man sat with his back firm against the back of the chair, as one arm rested on the back, his legs spread wide apart, tapping his fingers against the table wearing a somber look on his face.

Elena reached over, clutching his hand tightly.

"Stefan, I know you, and you do want to talk about this. Please, open up to me. I want to be your friend."

_**FLASHBACK SE STEFAN GIVES ELENA THE NECKLACE**_

"Hey, look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena smiled.

Stefan gave his girlfriend the once over, noticing she wasn't in her cheerleaders outfit.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan asked smiling.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." Elena said teasingly.

"Hey no, you are not a quitter. You've suffered a great lose. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over." Stefan said sweetly as he held Elena's hands in his.

She looked at Stefan adoringly, nodding.

"I hope you don't think this is too soon for you, but," Stefan paused as he grabbed a box from his back pocket. "I wanted you to have this." He opened the black box for Elena.

She removed the necklace with the circular charm from the box. "Oh my God, it's beautiful." Elena gushed.

"It's something that I've had forever, and I uh, never wanted to give it to anyone else until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it, for me, for good luck."

Elena held the necklace to her nose and then smelled it. "Is that a rose that I smell?"

"No, it's an herb. It's nice huh?"

"I love it." Elena said and then turned around for Stefan to clasp the necklace around her neck.

"…and I uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team."

"We're a pair. I quit. You start." Elena smiled.

"We're a work in progress." Stefan smiled before given Elena a kiss.

_**BACK IN THE PRESENT**_

As Elena remembered that tender moment between her and Stefan, and how he was always there for her she clutched his hand even tighter.

Stefan clutched her hand back and smiled, and then sighed.

"If there's anyone in this world I can open up too, it's you," Stefan said and then smiled again. "I don't know how to say this," Stefan shook his head and then hung his head low as tears began to collect in his eyes.

"Stefan, what is it? You can't move forward if you don't talk about what's bothering you."

"I want the baby. I want Bonnie to have the baby. Does this make me a bad person, a sick person, for wanted a child that was conceived in such horrible circumstances?" Stefan asked.

Elena looked at him in disbelief. She was unsure of how to feel about what Stefan had just revealed to her. Bonnie being pregnant was not her fault or the green eyed vampire's fault, but she somehow felt envious of her friend for given the man that she loved a child, but loving someone meant loving them whether good or bad.

"Well, have you told Damon, and Bonnie how you feel?"

"I'm too afraid. I know Bonnie doesn't want the baby, but Damon does. I know what I am saying doesn't make any sense, but I look at Bonnie's little baby bump and I think, that's my kid, and then I see Damon hurting and struggling to hide his feelings and anger, and I know that this baby can't be allowed to come into this world. This child wasn't meant to be here. It's selfish for me to fight to keep it here, knowing all the people it will hurt." Stefan expressed himself somberly.

"…but how do you know that this child doesn't have the right to be here? If Damon wants this baby, he wants it, and if I know Bonnie, somewhere deep inside she wants this baby too, or she has at least had fleeting thoughts about having the baby, but I'm sure it will all work itself out. Sometimes when we think that there's no resolution to a problems things seem to work themselves out."

Stefan lightly giggled. "Yeah, you are probably right," Stefan sighed deeply. "Well do you need some help?"

"I'm just washing dishes."

"Well, I don't mind helping. It's the least I can do since you've been so kind as to lend me your ear and a shoulder."

Stefan and Elena got up from the kitchen table and walked back over to the sink. Elena washed and Stefan rinsed and dried. They worked in harmony without saying a word. They would steal little glances and smiles at each other as Elena would pass Stefan a dish and he would take it, rinse it, dry it, and then put the dish away.

After finishing the dishes Elena asked Stefan if he wanted a bowl of ice cream but the green eyed vampire declined.

"Well I guess I better go," Stefan said raising up from the kitchen table looking at Elena sweetly.

"Do you really have to go?" Elena rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I better."

Elena walked him to the exit and then hugged him tightly before opening the door. She pulled away from him slowly, they locked gazes with each other as Elena rested her hand on his shoulders and as Stefan's hands rested on her hips. Stefan and Elena's head began to drift closer to each other, until their lips met in the middle. Stefan kissed her sweetly. Elena pushed the tip of her tongue against his lips begging for entry. Stefan slowly parted his lips allowing her cool tongue into his cool mouth.

Their tongues did a slow waltz around each other's passionately as their heads moved slowly into each other. Elena began to pull Stefan over to the couch. She removed her shirt and then his. They drifted down to the sofa and Stefan grinded vigoriously against her jeans as he feverishly kissed her neck, but the more he kissed her the more the memory of her standing in front of the fire place declaring her love for his brother pushed itself repeatedly to the forefront of his mind. Their kiss became more unstable as Stefan tried bucking away from the whisky eyed girl, but she held firmly to him confused at what was going on. Stefan snatched himself away from her.

"I can't." Stefan said, sitting up on the couch and the squeezed his eyes together trying to erase that painful time from his life from his memory bank.

"Stefan, are you okay?"

"I'm okay Elena, but I have to go," Stefan said as he put on his shirt and then quickly ran out of Elena's house.

Elena sat on the couch, her happy face replaced by a somber one.

* * *

Stefan came rushing in to the house from Elena's with an irritated look on his face.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" Damon asked sternly

"With a friend."

"I'm guessing that means Elena. Well anyway, guess who stopped by the house today?"

"Who?" Stefan said casually as he poured himself a drink.

"Klaus." Damon answered.

Stefan snapped his head over to his brother and stopped pouring his drink.

"What?" A pause. "What did you just say to me?" Stefan looked dangerous.

"He came to warn us about Elijah."

"What about Elijah?" Stefan asked and then finished pouring his drink. He gulped down the first one and then poured another.

"He wants the baby Stefan." Damon said seriously as he looked at his brother intently. He got up off the couch and walked over to the green eyed vampire, waiting for him to answer.

Stefan walked passed his brother, not sparing him a glance. The baby brother took a seat in the big chair next to the sofa and then took a sip of his drink as he looked over at the window with a faraway look in his eyes.

"If they want the baby, then let them have it," Stefan said, dispassionately with a still empty look in his eyes.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Damon asked in disbelief as he marched over to his brother and stood over him.

"Stefan, this baby is a Salvatore, and if you don't want it, then give parental rights to me, but I'm not going to turn my back on Bonnie's child. That baby is going to have a father." Damon said passionately.

Stefan stood up abruptly. "I said let them have the little monster. It has no right to be in this world anyway, and why do you care so much Damon? Doesn't it bother you that Bonnie is pregnant by your brother? You of all people should want this baby dead." Stefan expressed nonchalantly as he looked his brother square in the eyes.

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he the only one that cared around this house?

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Look, I know you feel guilty for being with Bonnie and you're upset because she won't talk to you." Damon paused. "It will not always be this way Stefan, it will get better."

The two men were distracted by the front door opening and closing. They turned around to see that Bonnie had made it home.

"Hey baby," Damon said as he walked over to her taking her into a warm embrace.

Bonnie kissed Damon on the lips, and smiled.

Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other quickly without greeting each other.

"Bonnie, Klaus came by today." Damon said passively.

"Why the fuck was he here?" Bonnie asked angrily.

"Elijah got wind of your pregnancy. He wants to take the baby from us."

Bonnie looked at Damon blankly.

"Oh no not you too," Damon threw his arm up in the air hilariously turning around and then looked back at Bonnie again.

"He can't have the baby." Bonnie said.

"Good, I'm glad you care." Damon said in relief, and Stefan looked at Bonnie stunned.

"He can't have the baby because there won't be a baby for him to get. I'm not having this baby." Bonnie said seriously and then walked over to the sofa and sat her back pack down on the couch.

"No, Bonnie," Damon said in irritation, and then walked swiftly over to her, taking her by the shoulders. "Please don't do this. I get that you want to only have children with me, but I wish you would reconsider. I could never hate anything that comes from you. Please?" Damon pleaded with a stoic look on his face.

Bonnie looked up at Damon, tears collecting in her eyes.

"Why do you care so much Damon?" Bonnie asked in a shaky voice.

"To be honest, I don't know why, but I do. I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do, but I love you, and I love my brother, and this child will be a part of both of you."

Stefan looked at his brother and Bonnie as Damon explained why the child meant so much to him. The younger brother folded his arms over his chest and became teary eyed.

"Okay, I will keep the baby." Bonnie said and then locked eyes with Stefan. It was the first time they'd looked into each other's eyes since that dreaded night. Stefan looked at her with a painful look on his face, and the caramel skinned girls facial expression mirrored his. The green eyed vampire broke the trance with the witch first and then walked over to the windows in the living room, looking out at the scenery with glassed over eyes.

"Okay good," Damon said, and then took Bonnie by the chin with his finger and thumb and kissed her sweetly on the lips. His girlfriend lightly smiled, a still painful look in her eyes. "So what's the plan you guys? We can't let this man have the baby." Damon said inquiringly. "Klaus wants to help us, as much as I hate this guy. We can use his help."

"I want Klaus dead Damon. Please don't ask me to work with him?" Bonnie wiped her tears away from her eyes and looked up at Damon with a scowl on her face.

"No, hell no, you don't have to be around Klaus," Damon said assuredly to his girlfriend, taking her by the shoulders again.

"Hey Stefan, so what do you think, you haven't said anything."

"I'm in," Stefan said turning around slowly and looking at Bonnie and then Damon.

"Well it's been a long day. I'm going up stairs to take a shower." Bonnie hugged Damon and then quickly glanced over at Stefan before leaving for upstairs.

"So do you think that Klaus is really going to help us?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Damon said.

"I don't know why, but I feel like this is just another one of Klaus's dirty tricks. Damon, this guy is sick. He may be the one who really wants the baby. It could be another one of his tricks to try and woo Bonnie back into his life." Stefan explained walking back over to his brother. He sat down in the chair next to the sofa, again, and then starred down at his glass of scotch as he twirled the liquid around in his glass.

"I don't think it is trick. Rebekah says that her brother is really sorry, and the fact that he hasn't tried anything else, I'm inclined to believe her."

Stefan lightly chuckled.

"What?" Damon smirked before walking over to the bar and getting himself a drink.

"Who are you? I mean you're championing for the baby, you believe Klaus. I feel like I'm in an episode of the Outer Limits." Stefan laughed again.

"I don't know Stefan. I'm seeing things differently, that's all."

"Well I like the new Damon," Stefan smiled.

The doorbell to the boarding house rang. Damon and Stefan looked at each other curiously.

"Are you going to get that?" Damon asked.

"Dude, you're standing at the bar, and I'm sitting down. You can't get the damn door?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

Damon flashed over to the couch and sat down. "Well would you look at that, I'm sitting down too." Damon smirked.

"You ass," Stefan smiled and then flashed to the front door. He opened the door and was completely stunned to see that it was Isabelle.

"H…H…Hey," Stefan stammered for the words as he stood at the front entrance with an astonishing look on his face.

"Hi Stefan, may I come in?" Isabelle asked innocently.

"Are you sure you really want too?" Stefan said, sarcastically.

"Please Stefan, I've missed you. I'm sorry I left. I needed more time than I expected. Absence makes the heart grow fonder." She lightly chuckled.

Stefan stood aside and let his tawny sun kissed beauty through the door. He missed her terribly. He missed her blood and her sweet kisses.

He was both angry and happy to see her.

Isabelle and Stefan walked in to the living room.

"Oh look…it's the Fairy," Damon said, mockingly. He was happy to see her back. He had been craving her blood since she left. He couldn't wait to get the little fairy off to himself.

"Hello Damon," Isabelle said frowning up at him. She heard the raven haired man's screaming thoughts about having her blood.

Damon winked at her as he held his drink in the air and then took a sip. "Are you here to stay, because if you're not, than I won't waste my time telling Bonnie that you are here."

"I'm here to stay Damon."

"Well alright than. I'll go get Bonnie." Damon sat his drink down on the coffee table and then walked upstairs.

"So how have you been?" Isabelle looked at Stefan achingly.

"I've been better. Bonnie's pregnant." Stefan said unemotionally.

"Yeah, I know. She called me. Are you happy?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Stefan said as he cocked his head to one side.

"Stefan, don't. I am not going to listen in on your thoughts anymore. It was wrong for me to do that."

Stefan nodded and then put his hands on his hips.

"Well, to answer your question. I'm not happy. I want Bonnie to get rid of it. I want my life to go back to normal, and the only way that can happen is if this baby disappears." Stefan expressed himself sadly to Isabelle. The green eyed man lied to a certain extent. He wanted the baby, but he also wanted his life to return to the way it was before that awful night.

The fairy walked over to the sofa, placing her purse on the coffee table and then walked over to Stefan, taking him into a warm embrace. She closed her eyes as she squeezed him tightly to her. The green eyed man closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Isabelle.

The tawny skinned woman pulled away from him and then kissed him on the lips sweetly, and then pulled away. Stefan looked at her wantonly and then crashed his lips against hers as he took her face into his hands to steady her as he greedily licked her lips for entry, Isabelle obliged. Their tongues quickly swirled around and moved in and out of each other's mouths heatedly.

Isabelle jumped into his arms, and Stefan flashed her up to his room. He yanked of his clothes and Isabelle yanked her clothes off just as quickly. After removing her clothes she leapt into the brown haired man's arms again, and they began kissing each other passionately.

Stefan flashed her up against the wall, lifting her up quickly and then pushed his hardened member into her fiery hot center. He pounded into Isabelle like an animal as her feet rested comfortable at the bend of his back. He buried his head in between her neck and kissed her feverishly. Isabelle hollered and moaned, as she held tightly to Stefan's neck as he pounded into her unmercifully.

Stefan began to grunt and growl as he drove himself into her with vigor holding firmly to Isabelle's bottom and the small of her back.

He then wrapped both arms around her back, turning her around and then laid her down on the floor while still inside of her. He rested her legs on his shoulder and continued pounding into her. Isabelle's mouth was dry from her moaning and oh God's and pleases.

"Fuck! Fuck," Stefan whispered huskily. He pulled out of Isabelle and laced her with his release.

Stefan collapsed on top of Isabelle sated. Isabelle ran her fingers through his hair as the green eyed man rested his head in the valley between her breasts.

"You are laying right in it." Isabelle chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. It's not the first time and it won't t be the last I'm sure."

They chuckled heartily.

"Well I can't stand it. Get up, I need a shower."

Stefan rolled off of her, and Isabelle ran to the bathroom. She quickly turned on his shower, and waited for the water to turn hot, and then she hoped in to the welcoming warm water.

It was no surprise to her to feel Stefan wrap his strong arms around her. He ran his fingers down her belly to the valley between her legs and rubbed his fingers through her soft curly bush passionately as he kissed the side of her face and down her neck sweetly. He enjoyed feeling her soft silky hair glide in between his fingers while using his middle finger to play with her precious nub sending shivers down her spine.

He then kissed her neck sweetly before biting into her tenderly. He let her blood flow into him. It set him on fire. "Umm," he moaned. "I've missed your sweet glorious blood." He said eagerly before turning her around to him. He began to kiss her passionately and heatedly again. "I think someone is ready for round two." Isabelle said and then giggled.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie rushed back down stairs to see Isabelle, but she wasn't there.

"I thought you said she was here?" Bonnie asked as she turned around quickly to Damon.

"She's probably upstairs screwing my brothers brains out or letting him feed from her." Damon said nonchalantly.

Bonnie turned around and lightly poked him in the gut as she smiled at him.

"Ouch," Damon feigned hurt as he grabbed his gut and then wrapped an arm around Bonnie bringing her into him. He then placed a series of pecks to her lips, moaning all the while at the sweet taste of his girlfriend's chocolaty flavored lip gloss. He then rubbed noses with her as they closed their eyes. They subconsciously began to sway. It was as if they were in a trance in each other's arms.

They both snatched their heads to the front entrance when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Great. Someone has perfect timing." Damon said in a low husky voice coolly.

"I'll get it," Bonnie said.

"No. I will." Damon said sternly, before kissing her cheek and running off to the door.

Damon opened the door to none other than Elena Gilbert.

"Ugh," Damon grunted, rolling his eyes and then walked away from the door.

Elena let herself in and then strolled to the living room.

"Hey Bonnie, whose car is out front?" Elena asked, curiously.

"Oh that be my soon to be sister in law, Isabelle. Would you like a drink?" Damon said mockingly. He enjoyed watching Elena squirm.

Elena shot him a cold look, and then focused her attention back on Bonnie.

The whisky eyed girl was angry about Isabelle returning. She and Stefan were growing a little closer, and she didn't want the fairy to upset that delicate balance.

"So how are you doing Bonnie?" Elena asked as she walked over to her friend, and then gave her a tender hug.

"I'm well, just tired, and I can't hold anything down."

"So have you decided on if you want to keep the baby?"

"Yes, we're going to keep the baby." Bonnie said unsurely.

Damon looked at her curiously, because not a couple of hours ago she seemed sure about keeping the baby.

"Well, I'm glad you are keeping the baby, because that means I didn't waste my money on buying this baby name book." Elena giggled as she reached down in her purse and then pulled out the baby name book.

Damon looked at the whisky eyed girl, and rolled his eyes hysterically at her. _She is so full of shit._ He thought. Damon walked over to Elena and then snatched the book out of her hand.

"Why thank you Elena. Bonnie and I will peruse through your book tonight and pick out some names, "We" like," Damon said sarcastically, pushing his eyebrows into his forehead as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Elena cut her eyes up at him before continuing her conversation with Bonnie.

"Elena, never mind him. Damon be nice."

"I am being nice. I left the door open for her, didn't I?" Damon said nonchalantly and then walked over to the chair and sat down.

"So what have you all been up to today?" Elena asked.

Bonnie looked at Elena and then at Damon with a sullen look on her face. She really couldn't stomach telling Elena about the new impending doom headed their way. Damon seeing Bonnie not really ready to talk about it decided to fill Elena in on all the good news.

"Well diva, if you really must know, Klaus came by, he told Rebekah that Elijah and his thugs are going to try and take the baby." Damon explained with a gloomy look on his face.

"No, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes Elena, there is something you can do to help; you can be a vampire shield and catch all the flying bullets and stakes coming Bonnie's way. Can you handle that?" Damon said smugly.

"Elena I don't want you involved. I don't' want any of my friends getting hurt."

"No Bonnie, you died bringing my brother back to life. I'm going to help in whatever way I can, and yes, I will even be a vampire shield." Elena shot Damon dagger eyes, and he flashed her a fake smile.

"What about Rebekah? Is she going to help?" Elena asked, curiously.

"Rebekah is going to help us. She said she'll be back later with more information about Elijah's plans," Damon explained, again.

The doorbell rang again.

"Damn it, this better be Rebekah, or so help me God I'm going to stick my foot up this person's ass," Damon spat, and Bonnie and Elena giggled.

He rushed off to get the door and this time it was someone he actually wanted to see. It was Rebekah with the quarterback Matt. _God Bex couldn't you have left him at home_. Damon thought.

Rebekah came inside and greeted the others.

"Oh good, everyone is here, but where's Stefan?" Rebekah looked around.

"I'm right here," Stefan said with an arm wrapped around Isabelle waist smiling as they walked slowly in to the living room, joining the others."

Elena looked at them and then rolled her eyes. Again she had the certain urge to pull out Isabelle's heart. She could smell sex on them. She was green with envy.

"So what did your psychopathic brother tell you?" Damon asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Elijah plans on kidnapping Bonnie, and once the baby is born…he will do away with her, and the rest of you as well," Rebekah said somberly.

"Great," Damon said and then sat down on the coffee table across from Bonnie, taking one of her hands into his. Bonnie interlocked their fingers as they looked each other intently in the eyes.

"How do you know so much about his plans?" Elena spoke up.

"Klaus and I thought it would be a good idea for him to pretend that he wants in on this. This way we can stay one step ahead of Elijah. Klaus knows you all want nothing to do with him, but he is sincere about wanting to help."

"Well you can believe your brother all you want, but I don't trust any of you," Stefan said coldly.

"I know we haven't given you any reason to trust us, but I know Niklaus, and he wants to help."

Damon and Stefan looked at one another. Rebekah's words did not give them warm and fuzzy feelings to say the least.

Damon was seeing red again, and he needed a release. He couldn't wait for Rebekah to finish revealing her news so he could leave. The raven haired man's jaw ticked profusely; he bit the inside of his jaw for the fear that someone might physically see his hidden rage. It made him even angrier at the idea of Klaus pretending to care about them now, after all the hell he had put them through. It was because of the hybrid that his girlfriend was given his brother a child.

Damon loved his brother, but he wanted so badly to rip out his heart for laying with Bonnie as if she was his own, but he tried to put himself in his brother's shoes. He would have probably done the same thing. _Who can think about preventative sex in a situation like that? _He thought.

As the mantra of thoughts of Klaus hurting Bonnie and Stefan, Elijah taken the baby, his brother laying with Bonnie, and the fact that his girlfriend was having his brother's baby ran rapidly and repeatedly through his mind Damon didn't realize he was crushing Bonnie's hand, it wasn't until she screamed out in pain that the realization of his incredible rage sat in.

"AHHH!" Bonnie screamed. "Oh God, oh God." She cried out in pain, snatching her hand away from Damon and cradling her arm in a protective position as to not upset her broken hand.

"BONNIE!" Damon and Stefan shouted in horror. Damon bit into his wrist quickly and then gave her his blood.

Damon gently grabbed her arm, and held her hand timidly in his, waiting for it to heal. Stefan came and sat on the other side of his brother looking down at Bonnie's hand intently, and then back up at a sobbing Bonnie.

Tears began to collect in Damon's eyes. He hurt his Bonnie, extreme guilt began to settle over him as he quickly glanced between her moisten face and her hand.

"Are you okay?" Damon said in a trembling voice with watery eyes.

"I'm okay," She said softly still lightly sobbing.

Isabelle walked over to her cousin placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder whilst Elena stroked her back gently.

"I hurt you," Damon looked at Bonnie with a wounded look on his face.

"It's okay Damon, you just have a lot on your mind." Bonnie said sweetly with a still moisten face. "Here, come sit beside me." Bonnie took him by the hand, but Damon pulled away.

"I have to get out of here," Damon said robotically and then swiftly got up and start walking towards the door.

Bonnie got up running after him. "Why are you leaving?" The caramel skinned girl asked almost coming to tears.

"I need to clear my head that's all," Damon said, taking Bonnie's face into his hands.

"You hate me. Just say it," Bonnie inquired sadly.

"Bonnie I love you. I love you so much, that it scares me sometimes. Now don't talk that way."

"I love you too," Bonnie looked him deeply in the eyes before walking him to the door. She watched as Damon flashed off into the night, as tears slipped from her eyes.

"He loves you very much Bonnie, don't worry," Isabelle said, turning her cousin around to her and taking her into a warm embrace.

"You heard him?" Bonnie asked in a daze.

Isabelle nodded and then walked her cousin back into the house.

As Damon flashed through the woods, he wondered if he would ever gain back the light that Bonnie troupe over him. He wasn't mad at her and Stefan because of the baby, but he'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't hurt about the baby. He wanted a child with Bonnie, and it bothered him that her first child was going to be with his brother. He tried so hard to be okay with it, but no matter how hard he tried, he kept replaying over in his mind that Stefan poured his seed into Bonnie, and he didn't have to.

But he also couldn't help but think that he deserved what was happening to him. Damon had done a lot of selfish and cruel things and it was all coming back on him.

Just as he was working passed those thoughts, another thought was cast over him. Bonnie couldn't find out about the people he had killed, the people he was going to kill. He didn't want to go into this relationship with lies, but then again, he couldn't stop.

Two hours later, Damon found himself hovering over a woman, with blood laced lips and red eyes. The darkness that laid dormant inside of him for months had come back on him with a vengeance.

* * *

It was eleven at night, and Stefan still found himself up thinking about his brother. He still wasn't home and he was very worried about him, and Bonnie. He was even worried about the baby, and Bonnie's well-being.

He finally drifted off to sleep, and it didn't take long for him to drift off into a deep slumber.

_**Stefan's dream. **_

"_**Babe I'm home." Stefan yelled out for the caramel skinned girl. **_

"_**Hey sweetie," Bonnie came running out from the kitchen. "How was work?"**_

"_**Great," **_

"…_**and how was your day?" Stefan said turning Bonnie's back to his front and then rubbed her pregnant belly tenderly, before kissing the side of her face sweetly. **_

_**Bonnie placed her hand over his, taken her husband's hand on a journey of her pregnant belly. **_

"_**I can't believe you are given me a son," Stefan said sweetly, and then Bonnie turned around to him.**_

"_**I love you, I'm so in love with you Damon," Bonnie said before kissing Stefan passionately. **_

Stefan snatched himself away from the bed in a cold sweat.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Stefan panted and then plopped roughly back down onto the bed. He ran his hands through his hair anxiously, his eyes bulged as his mouth went agape. His recurring dreams of Bonnie were causing him to panic. He snatched his head over to Isabelle hopping she didn't hear him.

"She can't have this baby," He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story, I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Please keep in mind this is an AU fiction and that my characters' may be OOC or extremely OOC. You've been warned.

Character's owned by CW Network, Alloy Entertainment, LJ Smith and Julie Plec.

Story Starts: NTTSHBB Chapter 13

* * *

It was three in the morning, and Damon still wasn't home. Bonnie decided to sleep on the couch and wait for the raven haired man to return. She was a complete mess, worrying about him.

"Hey," Stefan said sweetly as he entered the room. He walked over to Bonnie and looked down at her affectionately.

"Hey," Bonnie said dryly, as she sat up quickly on the couch and then frowned up when she saw that it was Stefan.

Stefan looked at Bonnie differently since being with her intimately. Now when he looked or thought of her, he felt a twitch in his loin. His entire lower region ached when he thought about how her loving warm core was once enveloped around him and that their souls were once intertwined, forced together through no fault of their on, he wanted to cry, but he also felt an overwhelming joy for being able to share her space, which made him feel terribly conflicted and tortured.

The green eyed vampire also felt an ache in his heart and in the very deepest part of his soul because Bonnie was carrying his child. A part of him was growing inside of her, and it made him feel things that he didn't want to feel, things that would make his brother forget that he loved him.

As he looked down at her achingly, he closed his eyes and sighed. _God just kill me, please?_ He prayed in thought. Stefan's mind was a mess. There were so many important women that were a part of his life now, and he didn't know how to handle it.

Bonnie looked up, catching Stefan's gaze. She quickly looked away and put her attention back on the fire place.

"I guess Damon still isn't back?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie remained silent.

Stefan walked over to the sofa and then sat down beside his friend. She unconsciously slide over as not to touch him. The green eyed vampire moved over as well once he saw that Bonnie was uncomfortable with their closeness.

"Damon loves you Bonnie, very much. Everything is just so hard for him now, but it will be okay." Stefan explained sweetly.

"Thanks," Bonnie said robotically still holding her gaze with the fire place.

Bonnie knew that Damon was worried and saddened about their current situation. She didn't need Stefan to confirm what she already knew. She appreciated the brown haired man for being a good friend and for given her comfort, but she wanted to be alone, and he was the last person she wanted to see.

As Bonnie laid on the couch she thought long and hard about ending her pregnancy, even though she knew it would break Damon's heart. She believed that it was the only way to make Damon happy. Ultimately, Bonnie's selfless love for the raven haired vampire would drive her to make decisions that she thought would make things better, decisions that she thought would make Damon truly happy, because that would make her blissful to see that he was pleased and at his best self. Bonnie didn't realize that her selfless behavior was border line selfishness.

She couldn't bear looking at a child conceived by another man so she believed Damon Salvatore of all people couldn't either, even though he had told her on many occasions he wanted the child. All she could focus on was how the baby would be a painful and constant remainder of that dreadful and awful night of how Klaus compelled and forced her and Stefan to be together.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah," Stefan answered, still looking at Bonnie.

"I think we should have Meredith abort the baby."

"Look, no one wants to end this pregnancy more than me, but are you sure this is what you want? You told Damon that you wanted the baby." Stefan looked at Bonnie, warily. "…but if this is what you want, I will support you." He grabbed her hand, clutching it, but Bonnie harshly, snatched her hand away from his grasp.

She pushed herself hurriedly off the couch and then walked over to the fire place, still avoiding looking over at Stefan.

The green eyed vampire locked his hands together in front of him as he rested his elbows on his knees. He wanted to cry. He couldn't help but think that he had lost his friend, and he wanted her back.

"You know that Damon will fight us on this. If this is what you really want, we can't let him know about it." Stefan said dryly, still looking down at his hands sadly.

"Maybe I can pretend that I'm having a miscarriage, because God knows, I can't have this thing growing inside of me. I want this thing out of me." Bonnie said dispassionately through tight lips as she starred at the fire place intently with glassed over eyes.

Bonnie's words had hurt Stefan. He couldn't believe that they would because he to, didn't want the child, but not because he hated the baby. Stefan loved the baby, but he didn't want to see Bonnie and his brother be hurt. All of Damon's secret outings and hurting Bonnie's hand were all signs of the rage brewing within his brother, and he'd rather die than for Damon to suffer the way he was.

As Stefan thought about his brother, his broken friendship with Bonnie, and the little baby that he was abandoning, he began to grow angry and hurt. He jumped up from the couch and walked swiftly over to his friend.

"Why do you hate me Bonnie? Why?" Stefan said heatedly as he looked into Bonnie's eyes. "I suffered that night just like you. Everyday I contemplate killing myself, just to stop the pain and torture." Stefan exclaimed in a trembling voice.

"Well go kill yourself, but don't expect me to talk about this with you," Bonnie said angrily and then began to walk away, but Stefan grabbed her wrist and turned her quickly around to him, taking her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I never meant to hurt you. I love you," he said passionately through his sobs.

Bonnie looked at him astounded. Stefan seeing the look on her face grew fearful.

"I mean I love you as a friend, as a sister," he recanted.

"Well I fucking hate you." Bonnie began to cry and then ran off again. Stefan looked at her in horror and froze up on the spot from her comment.

As Bonnie quickly walked away, she was stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a terrible pain in her abdomen.

"Ow," She grunted as she grabbed herself and then doubled over in pain.

"Bonnie," Stefan ran over to her, helping her to the couch and then kneeled down in front of her.

"Bonnie you have to calm down, it's not good for the baby," Stefan said sweetly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and then gently caressed her chin. "Here," Stefan said and then bit into his wrist. He held it in front of Bonnie's mouth, and surprisingly she took the metallic liquid. He waited for a few moments before asking how she felt. "Are you going to be okay?" Stefan asked with a still moistened face.

"I think so, maybe I should sit here for a minute," Bonnie said still massaging her stomach cocking a brow at Stefan's remark curiously. _I thought he didn't want the baby._ She thought.

Stefan took a seat next to her on the couch, and Bonnie looked over at him.

"Why do you hate me? I wasn't the one that was instrumental in hurting you."

"…but you kissed me, and you got me pregnant." Bonnie said angrily.

"Bonnie, I didn't know you weren't on the pill. I didn't think about making babies with you. I was scared. I wanted to die. I wanted to get out of there. I wanted it to all be over with." Stefan said overpoweringly.

"That still doesn't explain why you kissed me."

Stefan flopped back into the couch, his eyes filled with tears as he looked at the ceiling.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted you to feel okay, with me. I knew I wasn't Damon, but I just wanted you to feel safe." He said and then sat back up. "Bonnie, I need things to be okay with us, please? I need my friend back. Can you ever forgive me?"

Bonnie sighed as she pushed her face into her hands.

"I do want to forgive you. I'm tired of carrying around all this anger," Bonnie said raising her head, looking over at Stefan.

"So does this mean we can be friends again?" Stefan said as he held his hand out to her in offering.

Bonnie nodded and then took Stefan's hand. "We can be friends again," she smiled and then started shaking Stefan's hand. He snatched his hand away from hers and then placed his hand quickly on top of hers and she did the same. They repeated this same dance over again as they laughed through their tears.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I have you smiling." Stefan said sweetly.

Bonnie looked at Stefan bashfully, and then bit her bottom lip.

"So you really want to get rid of the baby?" Stefan asked before lounging back into the couch.

"I have to. Damon's coming apart, and getting rid of this baby, will put all of our lives back on track, and it will get rid of this approaching situation with Elijah as well." Bonnie explained seriously.

"I agree. I'll call Meredith tomorrow and get an appointment set up for you."

"Thanks Stefan." Bonnie smiled.

Bonnie and Stefan were suddenly startled from their serious conversation from the sound of the front door closing.

"Damon," Bonnie looked at the raven haired vampire with a look of relief painted across her face, and then pushed herself quickly off the couch and then ran over to him, hugging him. Damon squeezed her tightly to him as he closed his eyes. He quickly pulled away from her, timidly, taken the hand he had injured earlier into his. He kissed her hand tenderly, as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Are you okay?"

Bonnie nodded and flashed him a sweet smile. "Where have you been?" Bonnie asked, softly with a whipped look on her face.

"I had to clear my head, but I'm home now." Damon looked at Bonnie with an enduring look on his face before given her a gently kiss on the forehead.

"Damon, will you be okay?" Stefan asked, finally making his presence known.

"I'm going to be fine little brother no need to worry about me," Damon said, looking at his brother. "So you two waited up together for me?" Damon asked looking between them curiously.

"Well something like that. I waited up for you down here. Stefan just happened to wake up and he joined me. I'm glad that he did, because it gave us a chance to make up." Bonnie smiled at her friend as she walked over to him, taking him into a warm embrace. Stefan wrapped his arms around her back and squeezed her to him.

Damon smiled at their exchange.

Bonnie pulled away from Stefan and then walked back over to Damon, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Me sleepy," she said as she poked out her lip.

Damon swung his arm over her shoulder, kissed her forehead and then they walked up to bed.

Stefan watched as they walked up the stairs. He watched them until they disappeared from his sights. He was concerned about his brother. He wondered if Damon's dark side had emerged. He was almost certain of it, but he didn't want to admit it. Damon was out pretty late that night. There were no places in Mystic Falls that were open until four in the morning, not even The Grill. Stefan decided to call it a night, but he was definitely going to ask his brother about his whereabouts in the morning, but for now, everyone needed their rest.

* * *

Upstairs, Bonnie and Damon had showered and were now snuggled into bed. Damon held Bonnie in his arms, and watched her fall fast asleep. He didn't like the road he was headed down. He needed to tell Bonnie. He needed to get his moral compass involved. Damon laid in bed in thought for a few moments about his situation before falling to sleep. Having Bonnie in his life, made it all too easy for the raven haired murderer to drift off into a peaceful nights rest.

His conscious should have been eating away at him for all the lives he had taken. When Bonnie wasn't his, he knew he had to walk a straight line, especially when she was around, but since the little witch who had always kept him in line was now his, he was becoming more comfortable in his own skin, and he subconsciously and unknowingly did things without the fear of repercussions, that is until he looked into her amber eyes, and only then did the things he had done behind her back eat violently away at him.

_**(Bonnie's nightmare)**_

_**Bonnie snatched herself up off the floor of the cave. She heard screaming and then quickly ran to the sound of the ear-piercing screech. Bonnie found the culprit and she quickly covered her mouth in horror as she watched herself struggle to give birth. **_

_**"She's going to die," Damon yelled.**_

_**"Give her your blood Rebekah," Damon said sternly **_

_**Rebekah bit into her wrist forcing it in to Bonnie's mouth. Bonnie suckled timidly, she was beginning to heal, but not before the baby started to rip and tear at her insides again, causing Bonnie to go unconscious because of he unbearable pain. **_

_**"Rebekah what do I do. The baby wants out," Damon yelled, again. **_

_**"Bonnie you have to push," Rebekah said to an unconscious Bonnie as she tried to wake her to no avail. **_

"_**Somebody get me a God damn knife!" Damon yelled. **_

_**Bonnie watched in horror as Damon savagely cut across her stomach and then violently pulled the baby from her womb. She then watched herself die. **_

"Oh God," present Bonnie gasped.

_**She then woke up back at the boarding house. She snatched herself quickly away from the floor and then walked over to the bed, seeing herself lying down in the bed perfectly still and wearing all white. **_

_**She watched herself rise quickly from the bed and hurriedly over to the mirror. Bonnie's mouth went agape when she saw she had red eyes, black veins, and extended incisors'. Her intensive gaze was soon distracted from her face when she noticed the large beautiful asscher cut diamond ring on her ring finger. The ring was peculiar, because inside of it appeared to be moving clouds. Bonnie heard someone call to her and that's when she saw her grams reflection in the mirror. Bonnie stumbled away from the mirror in horror.**_

_**"Grams, what's happening?"**_

_**"Hold on to your magic." The woman whispered before disappearing.**_

_**MEANWHILE IN DAMON'S DREAM**_

"_**Push Bonnie," he directed. Bonnie pushed and a little mocha colored baby shot forth into his arms. The little baby opened her eyes, and Damon smiled big as blue eyes starred back up at him. He passed the baby over to Isabelle. **_

_**"Bonnie what is it, is something wrong?" Damon inquired in a raised voice worriedly. **_

_**He looked between her legs; another child was coming, and just like before, the tiny person shot forth into his arms. The child opened up her eyes, blue eyes were now looking down on a little mocha baby with green eyes. Damon looked to his brother, everything about that beautiful little girl screamed Stefan. Damon got up and walked the little girl over to his brother. Stefan looked up at his brother happily. **_

_**"We both have little girls," Stefan said crying. **_

Bonnie tossed and turned before waking up, screaming and sweating profusely. Damon snatched his body away from the bed, and his sweet dream. "Bonnie what's wrong?" The raven haired man asked worriedly. His chest moved up and down rapidly as if he had air pushing forth from his lungs.

"I had a nightmare," Bonnie said, breathing, frantically.

Damon scooped her up into his arms.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare," Damon said as he rocked Bonnie in his arms slowly, rubbing her arm tenderly for comfort.

As Damon comforted Bonnie back to sleep, he couldn't help but think about the beautiful dream he was awakened from. As Bonnie lay asleep in his arms, Damon heard someone calling to him. He looked over to the dresser and low and behold, it was the ghost of Sheila Bennett.

"Am I dreaming?" Damon asked, curiously as he eased Bonnie off of his arm and onto her pillow.

"No. You are not dreaming," Sheila said, as she floated over to him.

"Don't let Bonnie kill her babies?"

"What are you talking about witch?" Damon asked, in a curious and demanding tone as he rose up quickly from the bed.

"Don't let her kill the babies," Sheila said again before trying to float away.

"Bonnie is not having babies, she's having a baby." Damon spat. "Where the hell are you going?" Damon flashed over to the witch.

"She's having more than one child, and you know it Damon, you heard the babies' heartbeats yourself, and did you not just have a dream about them?" Sheila gave Damon the dream, but she didn't want to reveal the son for the fear that Damon would become jealous of his brother for having a son.

"So she is given Stefan twins?" Damon asked sadly.

"No, she's given each of you a child." Sheila said and then turned to leave.

"Sheila don't you dare leave. You can't just drop a bomb on me like that and then leave. Tell me what the hell you are talking about…Now?" Damon demanded through tight lips and then looked at Bonnie to make sure he didn't wake her.

"If Stefan and Bonnie kill the babies', it won't stop them from coming after you. Yes, Klaus will help you take down Elijah you will win that battle, but you will need the children to win the next one. You won't stand a chance without them. They will kill you, Bonnie, and all your friends."

"Well I am not going to let them kill the babies. Bonnie said that she would have the child." Damon said coolly.

"They're going to go behind your back Damon. You need to keep your eyes open."

Damon nodded and was about to ask another question, but Sheila was gone in the blink of an eye. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to go back to sleep. Damon turned and looked at Bonnie. He had avoided all this time listening to her beautiful harmonist heartbeat, because he didn't want to hear the baby's heartbeat as well, but now, with this new revelation, now that one of the babies could possibly be his, he decided to face his fears.

"What if she is lying Damon, to get Bonnie to have the babies, to hurt you?" Damon whispered to himself.

He sighed deeply as he closed his eyes and then turned on his vampire hearing, and to his great surprise, there were three heartbeats. There was the sound of Bonnie's heartbeat and two fainter ones. He looked over at his girlfriend and smiled his crooked little smile. He then placed his hand on her tummy and gently rubbed it.

Tears escaped from Damon's eyes as happiness began to swell up in his heart.

* * *

The next morning. Damon took his time coming down stairs and mingling with the others. He was hoping to hear a secret conversation between Bonnie and Stefan. Since Sheila had informed him of Bonnie's plans to kill the babies, he was hoping he could catch the two in the act and derail their plans. The raven haired man rushed downstairs, not seeing his brother or girlfriend in the living room, he crept to the kitchen door, and listened carefully to their conversation, and to Damon's surprise, he got everything he was looking for.

"Did you get ahold of Meredith?" Bonnie asked, Stefan.

"I called her at the crack of dawn. She said instead of you going to your Thursday class come by the clinic and she will take care of everything."

"Great," Bonnie said relieved.

"She's not happy about us keeping this secret from Damon though. She's concerned about him finding out and retaliating against her," Stefan said, seriously.

"We can't worry about that right now. We are making the right choice Stefan. We have to go through with this. Damon is unhappy, and I can't bear to see him be so unhappy." Bonnie explained sadly.

They were disconcerted from their secret conversation when Damon opened the door with force to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Damon said, wiggling his eyes and smiling at the two.

"Where's the fairy?" Damon asked, still smiling.

"She went to Bonnie's for extra clothing. She will be staying with us for a while," Stefan said, uneasily.

"Since you two have decided to keep the baby, I think we should have Meredith take care of your prenatal care today and maybe we can get an ultrasound. I mean you are getting bigger every day. The baby is growing pretty fast, don't you think?" Damon asked, as he took down a cup to pour himself some coffee.

Bonnie looked over at Stefan. They stared at each other with shifty eyes.

"Sure. We can see Meredith today, if she has time for us." Bonnie stammered for the words.

"Great. I'll call her," Damon looked over at Bonnie, slightly smiling as he pushed away from the sink and fished around in his front pocket for his cell phone.

Damon walked swiftly to the living room. He called Meredith who set Bonnie up with an appointment later that afternoon. He hung up the phone feeling happy, but then grew angry when the thought of Stefan and Bonnie betraying him settled in, because they wouldn't be just killing their child they would be killing his baby too. Damon quickly remembered in Kauai, his little accident with Bonnie, the anger began to boil over even more so, because he was feeling pretty positive that the baby was his after remembering his mistake.

He was suddenly feeling a certain urge to kill something, but as soon as that dreaded feeling had surfaced, it was quickly replaced with a warm and fuzzy feeling that started to swell inside of Damon. A vision of the blue eyed mocha baby popped into his thoughts. The vision warmed Damon's undead heart so, that he had to take a seat in the big chair. He looked toward the window and sipped his coffee happily. The light that Damon had lost was slowly finding its way back to him, and to think, it was all do to a baby he saw in his dream.

Damon didn't want to get his hopes up. He had done that so many times in his life before, and each time it would lead to heartbreak, because_ Sheila could very well be lying to him._ He thought.

"Damon?" Stefan called out to his brother.

"Yeah," Damon snatched his head around.

"You okay?" Stefan looked at his brother with deep concern.

"I'm fine," Damon sat his cup of coffee on the table and then jumped up.

"Stefan, will you tell Bonnie I had to run an errand and that I'll be right back?"

"Sure, where're you off to?" Stefan asked, curiously, but wasn't quite sure if telling him why was a good time at the moment, but Stefan was definitely going to look into Damon's disappearing acts.

"I need to run into town for something, so stop brooding," Damon said, with his back to Stefan as he headed for the front door.

* * *

Damon found a parking spot right in front of Mystic Falls fine jewelry store. He hoped the little town had a nice rock for him to get down on one knee and propose to Bonnie with. Suddenly a vision of Mr. Bennett popped into Damon's thoughts. He knew it would probably be a good idea for him to ask the man for permission for his daughter's hand in marriage, hell they needed to tell him about the babies too. Everyone was so concerned about the mess that was making its way to Mystic Falls that they forgot there were other people to answer to.

Damon walked into the store slowly and moseyed around the room perusing the stores fine selection incased in the glass cabinets. He frowned up and what he saw. This ring needed to be perfect. He had to make this woman want him. Even though she loved him, he knew that first impressions meant everything, and he wanted to give his baby bird bragging rights with her friends.

He finally saw a row of rings in front of the beautiful brunette standing behind one of the counters at the front of the store. He rushed right over to the counter and carefully scrutinized the rings intently, and that is when he spotted it, the perfect ring, in his opinion of course. It must have been the most beautiful ring he had ever laid eyes on; it was a beautiful five karat asscher cut diamond ring surrounded by smaller diamonds. It was similar to a princess cut diamond but with rounded corners. The ring was set in a platinum diamond band. His eyes begin to beam and flicker at the sight of the ring.

"May I help you sir?" The lady behind the counter asked pleasantly.

"Yes you can, I want this ring, and I won't take no for an answer." Damon said as he pointed at the ring that he wanted in his possession and on Bonnie's finger as he smirked at the woman.

Damon walked out of the fine jewelry store with a sixty thousand dollar engagement ring for his Bonnie.

* * *

Damon, Bonnie and Stefan sat in Meredith's clinic waiting to be called back. Bonnie eyed her raven haired beauty intently. Damon looked so happy; he had the biggest dazzling smile on his face. She wondered why he was so happy. Stefan too was curious about his brother's happy mood.

"Hello guys, you ready to come back, Bonnie?" Meredith asked, looking at Bonnie. The expecting mother got up and walked slowly back to the examination room with her friend.

"I thought we'd do the ultrasound first to see the baby's growth and then I can do all of your lab work."

"That sounds great. Will Damon and Stefan be able to come back and see the baby too?"

"Yes, I thought I'd let you get changed while I get things set up and then I will bring them back."

Bonnie changed quickly into her gown. She ran her hand over her belly and then closed her eyes.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Stefan, are you okay?" Bonnie asked worriedly as she walked through the woods swiftly over to her friend. **_

"_**She chose Damon," Stefan said as he looked at Bonnie with a moistened face. **_

"_**No, she wouldn't." Bonnie answered in disbelief.**_

"_**Well she did. She told him that he made her fell most alive through all of this, and that she was in love with him, right in the living room of the boarding house, not even carrying if I would hear her. Damon won, he said he would take her from me, and he did." Stefan pushed his face into his hands and began to cry violently before dropping to his knees. **_

_**Bonnie ran quickly to his side, wrapping her arms around his head, cradling his face into her bosom. Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tightly to him. **_

"_**First my dreams of having children with her died when she became a vampire, and now my forever with her is gone. I can't live without her," Stefan cried. **_

"_**You can Stefan, and you will find someone you love just as much as Elena and they will love you just the same. They will be loyal and they won't give your brother a second glance. I promise, and for what it's worth, she's making the biggest mistake of her life." Bonnie began to cry with her friend as she cradled him tightly in her arms. She rubbed the side of his face, as she rested her head on top of his. **_

_**BACK IN THE PRESENT**_

"Stefan would have made a good father," Bonnie said sadly as she rubbed her hand over her swollen belly again. Somehow killing her child because it wasn't Damon's made her feel horrible about herself. It wasn't the babies fault, and it wasn't Stefan's fault. "No Bonnie, it's not about me, or Stefan, it's about Damon," she said trying to convince herself that she was right. She quickly wiped away her tears and then put on the gown. She laid on the table and starred at the ceiling blankly.

"Knock, knock are you ready?" Meredith asked as she cracked the door.

"Yes," Bonnie answered dryly.

"Look who I have with me."

Damon walked swiftly over to Bonnie, smiling. He clutched her hand tightly and massaged the back of it gently with his thumb.

The ultrasound technician came in and went straight to work.

Bonnie was happy to see Damon there for her, but she was also saddened because she and Stefan were still going to go through with their plans to get rid of the child.

"Did you two want Stefan to be here too?"

"I asked and he said he didn't want to come back," Damon said sadly.

Bonnie knew exactly why Stefan wasn't there. He didn't want to get attached, but she had to be there, and she suddenly grew angry with her friend for taken the easy way out.

The technician began to run the cold instrument and gel across Bonnie's stomach. Bonnie and Damon looked at the monitor intensely.

"Oh my God, are those two babies?" Bonnie asked, in astonishment as she looked at the screen.

Damon looked at the monitor smiling. _Thank you Sheila._ He thought.

"They're huge," Meredith said, inquisitively.

"Oh my God," Bonnie was still in shock.

"Would you like to see the babies' heartbeats?"

Bonnie couldn't find her voice so Damon motioned to the technician to find the babies heartbeats.

Bonnie and Damon saw the little flicker of the heartbeats on the screen. Damon grabbed and held Bonnie's hand tightly. A tear escaped her left eye and then her right. This was all too much for her. She wanted to jump up off that table and get the hell out of the room. Killing one baby was one thing, but killing two babies was all new territory for Bonnie.

The ultrasound was over and Bonnie had all her lab work done. She walked back to the waiting room where the two Salvatore's were waiting. Bonnie could barely look at Stefan, but sooner or later she was going to have to let him know that they were having twins and that she was going to keep her babies'.

It was a long ride back to the boarding house as they rode home in silence. Damon was feeling overcome with joy. Bonnie was scared, nervous, and all other kinds of emotions were running through her. Stefan's mind was on Isabelle alone. He had made a decision to kill a child and he needed someone to lean on. When he got back to the boarding house she would be waiting for him, and the thought of that almost made him come to tears.

* * *

Everyone strolled in to the boarding house with different facial expressions.

"Hey Isabelle, how are you?" Bonnie asked her cousin, looking whipped.

"I'm fine. How did everything go? Stefan said that you all went to the doctor," Isabelle said, inquisitively.

"Bonnie's having twins," Damon said, in a raised voice as he held up two fingers. He knew the babies weren't twins but he wasn't ready to drop the big news. He needed to see it before he could officially believe it.

Stefan snapped his head around, looking at Bonnie in shock.

"You're having twins?" Stefan asked, completely traumatized.

Bonnie, looked at him indifferently. Stefan could tell that Bonnie was changing her mind about aborting the babies.

Isabelle looked at Bonnie in shock as well. "Well, is this good or bad?" The fairy asked as she hurried over to her cousin, sitting down beside her.

"If you two don't mind, I need to steal my little bird," Damon said as he held a hand out for Bonnie.

"Of course," Stefan smiled, his arms folded across his chest as he cocked his head to the side.

"We'll talk later coz," Isabelle said sweetly.

Bonnie quickly took Damon's hand and he led her upstairs to their room by the hand. He was anxious about proposing to her. Even though he wanted to do this the right way and ask her father first, he couldn't wait.

"Have a seat over here," Damon smiled, as he led his caramel skinned beauty to the big chair in the corner of the room.

"What are you up to Damon Salvatore?" Bonnie smiled slyly up at him, cocking a brow at him curiously.

"You'll see. Now close your eyes," Damon paused. "Now open them."

When Bonnie opened her eyes, Damon was kneeling down before her on one knee with the most beautiful ring in a purple velvet box in hand. Bonnie began to feel uneasy about the situation because the ring was an exact replica of the ring that was in her nightmare.

"Oh my God," escaped Bonnie's lips.

Damon looked her in the eyes with a serious look painted across his face.

"Bonnie Bennett, will you marry me?" Damon asked, in a low husky voice looking at her achingly.

Even though the ring had Bonnie spooked, the man before her didn't.

"Yes, yes Damon I will marry you," Bonnie began to cry.

She jumped up from the chair as Damon got to his feet. Bonnie slightly leaped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Damon held her with one arm as he twirled her around once, pecking her lips as they swirled slowly around and then gently placed her back on her feet.

Damon eased away from her and then pulled the ring out of the box and then slid it onto her ring finger. He then grabbed her hands, interlocking their fingers as he lifted their hands shoulder length to him. He pecked her lips sweetly, letting his lips linger.

"Ummm," Damon moaned.

Bonnie reached back up to him and then pecked his lips just as he did hers.

"Ummm is right," she said and then rubbed the tip of her nose briskly with his. They then looked at each other, wantonly before getting locked into a passionate kiss.

Their tongues danced in each other's mouth as their heads bobbed from side to side while working their lips over each other's. The kiss was deepened but Bonnie pulled away from the kiss briefly as she needed air, so she pecked his lips tenderly, opening and closing her mouth over his sweetly. The heat coming from her mouth sent chills up his spine as her lips would slightly open and close over his top and then his bottom lip. They finally ended the kiss and then began to gently rock in place.

"Bonnie, before we get married, I need to tell you something." Damon paused as he took Bonnie by the hands, again. "The night when Klaus took you and Stefan, I did something awful," Damon paused again.

"What is it Damon?" Bonnie asked, worriedly.

"I killed people Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at him in horror before stepping away from him and then walked to the center of the room. She stood frozen with watery eyes, her arms folded across her chest and her back to him.

"Last night when you were gone, did you do the same thing?" Bonnie asked, fearfully with her back still to him.

"Yes," he paused "I can understand if you hate me, or if you don't want to be with me," Damon said with discomfort. "…but I can't go into forever with you unless I'm completely honest and up front with you."

Bonnie then turned around and walked closer to Damon.

"I can't approve of what you did, but I know how you feel, but Damon you can't work through your pain and anger by killing and hurting innocent people. Let me help you through this? Being your wife means for better or worse. You said we can get through this, but I need you to be honest with me and come to me when you are feeling this way," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie I have the urge to rip out Stefan's heart for touching you. I know it's not his fault, and that's why I'm trying to be understanding. I love my brother, and I never want us to be apart, not ever again, but to deny that I hate that he was inside of you would be a lie. At first I didn't know how I was going to get through this, but something has given me hope." Damon shifted on his feet.

"What's giving you hope?" Bonnie said softly, dragging out the words.

"I don't want to say, because I'm afraid if I acknowledge that it is possible, it will only break my heart if it's not true."

"Damon, anything is possible. Don't ever forget that." Bonnie moved closer into him and then placed her hands on his arms.

Damon looked at Bonnie and smiled. He felt proud of himself in this moment for being upfront with her.

"Would you like some wine," Damon asked Bonnie. "I think this moment needs to be celebrated." He wiggled his eyes.

"I'm pregnant silly," Bonnie giggled

"One glass, or a half a glass of wine will not hurt the babies'…Bon-nie," He sang, wiggling his eyes again.

"And how do you know; are you my doctor?" Bonnie sassed.

Damon turned and walked out the door, hastily making his way downstairs. As soon as he was gone, Bonnie walked swiftly to the closet for her grimore. She flipped through the pages urgently until she came upon a particular spell. A spell that would allow her to transfer her powers into her engagement ring. It was a spell that she had never done before, but she felt very confident in her powers since she had mastered the use of a magical power referred to as expression. Bonnie could feel a spirit drifting around the room. It was a good spirit. It was Sheila's spirit, which she took as a good sign and continued to look for the spell.

She chanted quickly and in no time, the ring was spelled to not only harness all her powers, but also spelled as a day walking ring as well.

Bonnie looked down on the ring once the spell was completed; she was overjoyed with what she saw. Inside the ring were floating clouds, just like the ring in her nightmare. This made her feel confident that the spell she preformed was perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for the support. I thank you all for following and making my story a favorite. I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story so far.

Please keep in mind this is an AU fan fiction, characters will and can appear OOC.

Character's are owned by Alloy Entertainment, CW Network, and created by L J Smith.

* * *

NTTSHBB Chapter 14 Story Starts:

Damon, came back to the room with wine in hand. Bonnie, put her left hand behind her back; she wasn't ready for Damon, to see the ring since she had cast a spell on it. Damon, placed the wine glasses on the night side table and then opened the bottle of wine. He then poured the wine, making sure to only pour Bonnie's glass half full.

Even though he was certain that a glass of wine wouldn't hurt or kill the babies, never the less, the negative seed had been planted.

"For you little bird," Damon said, before handing the glass half full to Bonnie, whilst he flashed her a smoldering look.

"Thank you." Bonnie, looked back at her vampire desiringly.

They drank their wine in silence as they looked at each other. Bonnie, was feeling terribly horny and so was Damon, not to mention that he wanted to feed, and he couldn't think of anything better than Bonnie's sweet blood flowing within him.

Bonnie, placed her glass of wine on the table and then she grabbed Damon's and sat his beside hers. She moved closer to him before given him a chaste kiss on the lips. The raven haired man looked at her wantonly as his fingers caressed her face as gentle as a feather. He then kissed her before licking her bottom lip tenderly for entry. Bonnie parted her lips allowing Damon's tongue to swipe gently across hers. They instantly became locked in a deep passionate kiss.

Bonnie broke away from the kiss. She gazed into his eyes longingly as she pulled away. "I want to give you something special." Bonnie said, softly, and then backed Damon over to the bed unhurriedly. They smiled artfully at each other as she walked him over.

She first undid his pants, and then she pushed them down to his ankle along with his underwear. She pushed him onto the bed and then removed his shoes, jeans, and underwear.

Damon smirked at Bonnie. He had a clever idea of what his fiancé was about to do.

Bonnie, smiled up at him before griping his shaft. She then wrapped her mouth around him and began to massage him sweetly. He could tell that she lacked experience in this area, but her timid movements and warm mouth still made him quiver. She kept performing her caresses to his fully erect shaft. Damon, became weak and then fell back onto the bed before closing his eyes.

Bonnie, even had enough courage to slowly lick the bulbous of his member with her tongue for more affect. Damon, sat up and then removed his shirt and then crashed back down onto the mattress. He threw his hand over his forehead, closing his eyes as he cleared his mind of everything but her sweet caresses.

He then fisted the sheets as if he were being tortured by Bonnie as she worked him over more vigoriously. He lowered and lifted his head looking down at her fitfully as his fiancé's head bobbed and weaved over his pelvis. She broke away from him and then tenderly caressed his family jewels, taken each one into her mouth sweetly.

"Ooooh," Damon moaned, lowly as he watched Bonnie perform her very loving ministration to the most important part of him. She then returned to his bulbous. She ran her tongue around it quick and slow before lowering her mouth down onto his shaft again. Seeing Bonnie grip the base of his member, caressing him gently as he disappeared and reappeared in her warm mouth, made the blood in his body boil.

"Stop, I'm about to come," Damon said, in a low husky voice.

"Come here," he directed, as he raised himself up off the bed, he took Bonnie by the hand and directed her to lie on her back.

He pulled her bottoms off and then spread her legs wide. He began to lick the precious nub of her core tenderly. He licked and suckled her slowly and quickly, making Bonnie jerk and quiver fitfully underneath him as he drove his tongue in and out of her, tasting the sweetness of her, Bonnie moaned loudly, as she grabbed his head and bucked violently against him.

Damon, wanted nothing more than to drink every drop of her, but he wanted to feel her muscles contract and throb around him. It was all he could think about. He rose up and then grabbed her by the hands, sitting her up. He removed her top and bra, and then directed her back down onto the bed and crawled between her legs. Bonnie spread her legs wide for him before he slid into her exceedingly wet hot center with ease. He looked deeply into her beautiful hazel brown eyes as he entered her.

They gazed into each other's eyes achingly, brown meeting blue, as Bonnie's body began to move slowly back and forth across the comforter. He then ran sweet wet kisses down her neck, over her collar bone, and down to her nipples, licking and sucking them excitedly, as he cupped and messaged her breast. He thrust his stiffened member into her tremendously wet center in a circular motion and then vertically. He moved slowly for a spell, and then he began to move inside of her with more vigor.

His caresses, and thrusts along with the coolness of the room made Bonnie's nipples erect as Damon's deep penetration drove her insane. She unconsciously, tightened her legs close to his waist, to keep him from driving any deeper into her. Damon, cupped her leg from underneath, keeping her legs spread wide for him. He wanted all of him inside of her. He lifted himself away from the bed, doing pushups inside of Bonnie Bennett. His head swung slightly from side to side in thought as he closed his eyes. She now wore his ring. Bonnie was now promised to him.

He was so elated to be inside of her. He never thought in a million years the universe would give him such a priceless and precious gift. He certainly didn't deserve her, and he knew it. His release began to creep upon him as the beautiful mantra of thoughts of Bonnie ran through his mind. He forced his mind to think about sports, anything else, but his beautiful little bird.

He wanted this moment to last forever. He hadn't been with Bonnie since their vacation to Kauai, this, and the fact that he loved being inside of her, pushed him to make this moment last longer than the thirty minutes that had already passed. He slid his arms underneath her back, and cradled her to him. He slowed his pace and began to slow grind inside of her. Bonnie, wrapped her arms around his neck as she ran her hands through his hair. They kissed each other slowly and passionately, rolling their tongues around in each other's mouth in sweet harmony.

They had now made love for close to an hour, and his little bird was feeling sated. Damon, lifted himself up once more, and began to pound into her vigorously. He hit the side of her walls and her center intently, helping to bring down her love. He then placed one hand at the small of her back whilst gripping the hair at the back of her head gently with the other; he tilted her head to the side, exposing her sweet pulsating vein.

"Fuck! Shit," Damon panted, as he pounded into her clenching hot wet center whilst he attentively watched the blood as it coursed through her cautery artery, the black veins underneath his eyes began to swim. Bonnie ran her hands feverishly over his back and palmed his bottom as she panted.

"Fuck," escaped his lips, again, as his release exploded and began to fill Bonnie. He sunk his incisors into her soft scented lavender skin, taking in her sweet ambrosia whilst his nectar filled his mates cavity. It was the sweetest sensation for him. The vampire was in pure utopia. Bonnie, grabbed his bottom, humping him heatedly from beneath until her release erupted. She closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of the glorious sensation of her love as it flowed around her mate.

Damon, was at the brink of madness as Bonnie's sweet blood flowed within him whilst her center contracted around his shaft unmercifully. That wonderful and euphoric moment was gone all too soon for the both of them.

Damon, pulled his fangs from her neck and then licked her blood from his lips. He then removed himself from her slowly, and then rubbed his bulbous over her precious nub in a circular motion lovingly. He pushed his partially erect shaft into her again, making sure every drop of his sweet nectar was inside of her and wiped away from his tip.

"Oooooh," Bonnie moaned, as she quivered upon re-entry of her fiancé's member. She then let out a light giggle.

"You are mines Bonnie Bennett. There is no escape." Damon said, in a dangerously low husky, and erotic voice, as he gazed into her eyes. He then grabbed her right hand with his left, clutching it with just the right amount of tightness as he linked their fingers together.

"I'm glad you captured me." She smiled. "I love you," she said, softly.

"I love you too," Damon said, and then he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before rolling off of her and onto his side of the bed. Bonnie turned her back to his front as she laid her head on his arm. Damon, cuddled closely to her, in the spooning position, rubbing the side of her arm for comfort. Bonnie fell fast asleep in his arms.

He covered his fiancé with the throw at the edge of the bed and then kissed her cheek before squeezing her tightly to him and falling fast asleep as well.

* * *

The following morning the gang sat around the table eating their breakfast in silence. This was as good a time as any for Damon and Bonnie to share the good news of their engagement.

"Stefan, Isabelle." Damon paused. "Bonnie and I are getting married," the raven haired man casually, announced.

Isabelle clapped for joy at the news, and Stefan, politely, smiled as he gently placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm happy for you two," Stefan said, and then he looked to both Bonnie and Damon and smiled.

"Me too," Isabelle chimed. "Let me see the ring?"

Bonnie placed her hand in her cousin's hand.

"Oh my God it's beautiful and huge! Why is it so cloudy?" Isabelle asked.

Bonnie, snatched her hand away from her cousin quickly. "Oh, it's just dirty," She said, nervously, before running to the kitchen sink, washing away the invisible dirt. She then rushed back to the table.

"I am so happy that you two found each other. Who knew that hatred and bickering, could build such devotion and love?" They all laughed. "…but seriously, I wish you two nothing but happiness and the best that life has to offer you." Stefan said, sweetly.

"Thank you Stefan," Bonnie said, sweetly, and Damon nodded.

They all sat in silence after Stefan said his peace. Isabelle and Bonnie, broke the silence in the room with talk of gowns and the type of wedding she wanted to have whilst Stefan and Damon, listened in on their conversation happily as they drank their coffee. The younger brother would look at his brother grinning. Damon, looked back at his brother as he tapped his fingers against his leg. He flashed his brother a smirk and then looked away. The doorbell rang, relieving Damon and his brother from their awkward moment, but interrupting Isabelle and Bonnie's conversation.

"I got it," Stefan said as he slowly rose from the table. He moseyed to the door as if the person on the other side of it had nothing but time.

He opened the door to none other than Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. He bucked his eyes in surprise before smiling, lovingly at them.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"What's up Stefan?" Jeremy chimed.

"Hello Stefan," the whisky eyed girl greeted back.

"Come in," Stefan said, and then stepped aside allowing them entry. Elena, kissed him on the cheek and then headed to the boarding house living room.

"So where is everybody?" Elena asked, as she strolled in to the living room, taken a seat on the couch.

"They're in the kitchen, have a seat," Stefan made a gesture toward the couch.

Damon, Bonnie, and Isabelle, came in to the living room to see who was there.

"Isabelle what are you doing here so early in the morning," Elena asked, surprised.

"I live here now." Isabelle said, nonchalantly, before walking to the couch and sitting down.

Bonnie ran over to Jeremy giving him a warm hug. Her raven haired boyfriend glared at their exchange. Even though he knew Bonnie was his, he wasn't keen on having any man touch her. Even in a platonic sense.

"How's it going Jeremy?" Damon asked, loudly, trying to break up the hug. He could swear that kid was trying to make a place for his body in Bonnie's arms.

The hug was much longer than he really needed or wanted it to be.

"What the hell," Jeremy exclaimed, while holding Bonnie's ring finger in his hand.

"Are you and Damon getting married?" Jeremy asked, in shock.

Elena, snatched her head over to her brother and Bonnie.

"Yes," Bonnie hopped gently up and down with excitement.

"Congratulation Bonnie," Elena said, dryly, with a wounded look on her face.

Damon and Stefan could both tell by Elena's tone the whole engagement news must have knocked the wind out of her. The ringing of Damon's phone snapped him out of his jealous fit and Elena's reaction to his engagement news.

"Rebekah," he whispered, once seeing her name appear on his cell.

"Yes," Damon answered. He then walked, quickly to the study for some privacy.

The others sat around the living room idly chatting about general things. Isabelle and Elena, were playing a game of who could hold and keep Stefan's attention longer. Elena was losing the battle, because Isabelle wasn't playing fair. By her being the girlfriend, she was allowed to touch and handle Stefan more intimately, and it made the blood in Elena boil.

Stefan seeing the look on his x's face made him feel uncomfortable for enjoying Isabelle's attention. Since the news of Bonnie and Damon's engagement must have hurt her, he unconsciously wanted to avoid hurting her further, so without realizing, he got up and moved away from Isabelle. This move made Elena, feel elated, but had pissed off Isabelle.

Even Bonnie and Jeremy, took notice of Stefan's actions, so to avert everyone's attention to something else, Bonnie feigned that she felt the babies moving. Even though she was far along, she wasn't far enough along to feel her baby's movements; though they moved, it was not enough to feel through her skin.

"Oh my God, I just felt the babies moving," Bonnie said, with excitement. Jeremy, touched her belly. Elena, moved closer to her and started rubbing her belly too.

"I don't feel anything Bonnie," Jeremy said with a raised eyebrow.

Stefan, stood looking at Bonnie and his friends with a sad look on his face. Isabelle saw his facial expression, and though his actions within the last ten minutes hurt her feelings, she wasn't about to betray his trust and listen in on his thoughts.

Stefan, wanted so badly to be an active part of Bonnie's pregnancy, but he couldn't do that without angering or possibly coming between his brother's relationship with Bonnie. Whilst the others were engaged in a conversation about the baby, Stefan slipped upstairs.

Damon walked back in to the living room. He immediately, noticed, Jeremy touching Bonnie's stomach, he started to see so much red, that he had to bite the inside of his jaw to keep from breaking the teen's neck.

"Why the fuck are you touching her?" Damon asked, through gritted teeth as he bulged his eyes.

"Bonnie said she felt the baby kicking," Jeremy answered, with an annoyed look on his face as he looked over to an angry Damon.

Damon, swiftly, walked over to Bonnie and then pushed Jeremy off the couch and onto the floor. He then sat down beside his fiancé.

"Hey!" Jeremy spat, as he glared up at Damon, and then quickly got to his feet.

Damon, pushed Elena's hand rudely away and then placed his hand on Bonnie's belly to feel the babies' movements.

"Sweetie, I don't feel anything," Damon said, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity.

He then placed his head against her tummy to listen for the babies heartbeats. He smiled at the sound of them.

"They have strong heartbeats." Damon said as he raised his head and then ran his fingers down Bonnie's face as he looked in her amber eyes. They smiled affectionately at each other before the caramel skinned girl giggled bashfully.

"Who was that on the phone?" Bonnie asked, breaking their little intimate moment.

"It was Rebekah. She wants me to meet with her, Kol, and Connor at The Grill. Will you be okay here with the others?" Damon asked.

"Yes," she kissed her fiancé on the lips before he rose from the couch and then walked out of the boarding house.

"Well Bonnie, I better get to the store and get us something for dinner tonight," Isabelle said next. She grabbed her purse and then looked over at her cousin and grinned before leaving.

Just as Isabelle was about to pass the staircase, she bumped into Stefan. She kept going but the man's voice halted her.

"Hey sweetie. Where are you going?" Stefan asked, as he looked at her peculiarly.

The tawny skinned woman rolled her eyes and began to walk away, again.

"Hey. Hey," Stefan said, grabbing Isabelle by the wrist and swinging her around to him. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you go ask your ex-girlfriend, maybe you won't shy away from her affections?"

Isabelle, walked off, leaving Stefan there with a guilty look painted across his face. He shoved his hands into his back pockets and held his head in shame. He couldn't believe he shied away from Isabelle. Why was he so concerned about Elena's feelings and not his girlfriends? Stefan began to feel angry with himself for his behavior. He walked back in to the living room and smiled at the others. He tried to block out his incident with Isabelle as he forced out a fake smile for his friends.

"So what's new?" Stefan asked, as if he hadn't seen any of the people he was looking at all day.

"Nothing, but working. Some of us need jobs. Not all of us are filthy rich and can sit around all day like the Salvatore's." Jeremy, laughed as he got to his feet and then nudged Stefan. They rough housed briefly before patting each other on the shoulders affectionately.

"Yeah we do have to get out of here. I'm off today, but I have a lot of household errands to run." Elena raised up off the couch, gathering up her things. Bonnie got to her feet as well to give her friend a hug before she left.

"I love you Lena."

"I love you too Bons," Elena said, as she hugged her friend.

"Take care of yourself short stuff," Jeremy said, lovingly to Bonnie and then gave her another warm embrace. He moaned lowly as he closed his eyes whilst holding Bonnie in his arms.

Stefan saw Jeremy and Elena out before returning to the living room. Once back, he looked at Bonnie intently. He folded his arms over his shoulder and stared at her with a grin on his face as he strolled closer to her. The caramel skinned woman looked at him briefly and then quickly grabbed the book sitting on the coffee table. She opened it hurriedly, trying to distract herself from Stefan's gaze.

"Hey you," Stefan said to Bonnie with his head cocked to one side. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure, about what?" Bonnie uneasily, inquired.

"Are we still going to see Meredith this Thursday?"

Bonnie, snatched her head over to Stefan as she bulged her eyes and dropped her jaw at his question; she couldn't believe he still wanted to go through with killing their children even though it was not one, but two babies they would be killing.

"Stefan, after seeing the babies, and hearing their heartbeats, I can't go through with taking their lives. Not to mention the fact that Damon has been so great about this and he loves the babies just as much if not more than me." Bonnie paused. "I can't, I won't kill my babies." Bonnie said, sternly, as she looked at Stefan with a scowl on her face.

Stefan looked at Bonnie with a devilish grin and a ravenous look in his eyes. His gaze made Bonnie's skin crawl.

"Okay, if you want the babies, then I will support you." Stefan, sat down beside her. He took her hand into his and then intertwined their fingers. The caramel skinned girl smiled at him awkwardly. He then pulled her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it, as he closed his eyes.

"Stefan," Bonnie said, nervously, breaking his trance like state. "I know this must be hard for you, to watch Damon and I enjoy the pregnancy, and then when the babies come," she paused. "We will be their sole care givers, but you will be a big part of their lives. We won't exclude you from anything."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier. I mean what if you two decided you want your own place?"

"We won't."

"…but what if one day you decide that you want to be alone. I mean the boarding house will be pretty crowed with my brother's family and possibly mines, if things go well with me and Isabelle." Stefan's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Stefan, we will cross that bridge, _if _and when it comes." Bonnie said, sweetly.

Stefan looked at her and then chuckled lightly. He then began to stare at her in that ravenous way he did earlier. Bonnie was pregnant with his children. He'd been lying if he said the idea of her being pregnant by him didn't make him feel overwhelmed with joy, but it also made him feel incredibly sad, because he wouldn't be the one to help her through her pregnancy. He wouldn't be the man rolling over in bed at night rubbing her belly and listening to the babies heartbeats inside of her. The thought of this hurt Stefan, because he wanted to be front and center of her pregnancy. He was feeling so selfish about Bonnie that he was coming to the brink of madness.

As the overpowering thoughts of being there for Bonnie, touching and kissing her belly ran rampant through Stefan's mind, he unknowingly began to drift into Bonnie for a kiss. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. He was ready for his mouth to touch hers, when suddenly he felt a horrible stinging pain on his left cheek. He bulged his eyes, and to his great horror, Bonnie's wrath didn't end there. Stefan smelled burning. He immediately saw the raging orange flames coming from his pant legs. Stefan flashed up off the couch, trying to pat the fire out, but the fire grew and began to spread.

Bonnie got to her feet, tears collecting in her eyes as a light wind whipped through her hair. Her lips were trembling as she silently chanted.

"BONNIE! BONNIE!" Stefan cried, and then hit the ground. He patted himself frantically as he rolled around on the floor, trying to put out the fire.

Bonnie didn't stop; she kept chanting, causing the fire to spread even further up the green eyed vampire's body. It wasn't until a terrible wave of pain hit the witch in her abdomen, causing her to double over in pain that the fire stop.

"Oh God. Oh God." Stefan chanted as his chest rose and fell rapidly as he flashed to a sitting position. He looked around the room afraid and bewildered. Bonnie's cry, quickly brought him out of his state of shock and horror. He quickly crawled over to her.

"Oh God, Bonnie are you okay?" He asked, placing his hand on her back.

"NO! I told you I love Damon. You stay the hell away from me, or I will kill you Stefan, and I don't want to kill you. Please don't make me." Bonnie cried.

"Okay, I'm sorry Bonnie. I'm really trying. Please don't tell Damon. Please?" He pleaded, as he rapidly pushed out invisible air.

"We have to tell him. We are going to tell him." Bonnie said, and then quickly got to her feet. She walked, swiftly, to the stairwell, but Stefan flashed in front of her. He knew he couldn't compel her, but he tried. He was so concerned about her going to Damon, whom he was sure would try to kill him that he was desperate enough to try anything.

"Bonnie, please forget what happened. Forget this moment." He pleaded, as he dilated his eyes trying to _**compel**_ her. Surprisingly, Bonnie's eyes mirrored his. He was astounded.

"Hey Stefan, what was I doing." Bonnie said calmly, not knowing what happened minutes ago. She then wiped moisture away from her face. She looked at her damp fingertips curiously. "Was I crying? What the hell is going on Stefan? Why are your clothes burned?" She looked at him inquisitively.

The green eyed vampire looked at her in shock. Stefan and the others would never know that they had access to the babies' powers. They had no idea that their children would be the most powerful beings to walk the earth. Especially, Damon's child.

Stefan seeing what he could now do to Bonnie, didn't stop there.

He dilated his eyes once more.

"Bonnie," He said, softly before wiping away her tears with his fingers. "Kiss me like you would my brother." He _**compelled**__**.**_

"Stefan," Bonnie whispered, and then began to cry. She wanted to kiss her fiancé's brother, and it went against everything her body, mind, soul, and heart believed. "Why are you doing this?" Bonnie cried.

The brown haired vampire felt and aneurysm coming on. Bonnie wasn't given in without a fight.

"You don't want to hurt me. You want to kiss me, everything in you says you do." Tears collected in his eyes as he held Bonnie's face in his hands as he _**compelled**_ her.

"Okay," She whispered and then crashed her lips against his. Stefan pushed her mouth open with his and quickly slid his cool tongue into her mouth. His tongue took a journey around hers in sweet harmony. Stefan pushed himself deep into her mouth. Their heads began to bob and weave passionately against each other as they stood in the center of the corridor. Bonnie broke away slightly for air, and Stefan continued to peck her lips tenderly.

"Ummm," he moaned lowly. He broke away from her, and she looked at him with a wounded look on her face. Stefan had stolen one of his brother's kisses. He now knew what his brother felt when he kissed Bonnie.

"My brother kissed Elena. He did this to me while I was sacrificing my life for him." Stefan sobbed, under his breath as he anger began to swell up in him. "He is so fucking selfish." Stefan said, angrily through gritted teeth, tears still falling down his cheeks.

"Damon loves you Stefan," Bonnie whispered. Stefan looked into Bonnie's eyes, letting her words sink in. The longer he looked into Bonnie's fiery amber eyes, the guiltier he felt for what he had done -to _her_. "I'm not my brother. I am not -my selfish fucking brother. I'm sorry I did this to you Bonnie, but Damon doesn't deserve you. You won't remember this." Stefan, _**compelled**_ Bonnie for one last time to forget that entire incident, and then flashed out of sight.

Bonnie, blinked her eyes. She looked around the corridor lost. She was all alone, and she felt weird. "Is anybody here?" She called out. Stefan stood at the entrance of his bedroom, and then shut the door after hearing Bonnie continuing to call out for someone in the boarding house.

* * *

Damon, had finally made it to The Grill. He would come face to face with the men who had abducted Bonnie. The men who had changed his little birds, his brothers, and his life forever. He wanted to kill them both, but he needed them to help take down Elijah and Finn.

"Rebekah…assholes," Damon addressed the men as he strolled up to the table.

"Mr. Salvatore," Connor, greeted the raven haired man politely.

"Let me guess, you fucked over my life and now you want to play nice. I'm not buying the act."

"Damon it's not an act. They want to help us," Rebekah said, sternly.

"Alright, I'm listening. Spill," Damon said, given the three his full and undivided attention.

* * *

Klaus paced in front of the fire place. Elijah would be there soon to make plans on how to get the babies from Bonnie and the Salvatore's. For the first time in month's maybe even years, Klaus felt good about fighting to protect someone he cared about instead of hurting them because they didn't give in to him and his wants. He was still angry with himself for what he done to Bonnie and the Salvatore's. He would kill himself if it didn't mean the people he had grown to care for in a fucked up sort of way wouldn't be harmed too.

How could he stoop so low in his life to do something so foul?

He wondered how he turned out to be the way he was. Surely there was someone in the world that would love him with all his faults. Someone who would accept him, even after knowing all his deepest and darkest secrets that laid in his mind. He vowed to never let anyone know how dark and demented he truly was.

He was brought back to reality by the sound of the doorbell. Knowing that it was probably Elijah, he put on his best poker face. He was good at playing games, but this time he couldn't make any mistakes.

He opened up the door to none other than Elijah Mikaelson.

"Hello brother," the hybrid said to his older sibling with a sly smile.

"Hello Klaus," the cool and confident man walked through the door of the estate as he buttoned his suit jacket never breaking eye contact with his brother.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for reading my story, and I hope you enjoy it.

Please go easy on Stefan...LOL!

Character's owned by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith and C W Network.

_**NTTSHBB Chapter 15; Story Starts:**_

"So how are things here in Mystic Falls, Niklaus?"

"Lovely, and how are things in Italy?"

"Great."

"I want to thank you for helping me. I know it must be hard betraying your friends especially knowing that they've done so much to ensure your safety."

Elijah was looking for a reaction from Klaus, but the hybrid kept his poker face. He would make sure his brother had no idea of what he and Rebekah had planned for him.

"Not at all brother, they're just a means to an end. If I were as smart as you, I would have impregnated Bonnie myself," Klaus smiled at his brother as he closed the door behind him.

"So what is so precious about a vampire witch baby, I mean I've heard things but they are only legend?" Klaus said to his brother as he directed him to the living room to sit. They walked, swiftly to the sitting area, and Klaus hurried over to the bar.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes," answered Elijah.

Klaus, poured himself and his brother a glass of Scotch. He gave his brother his drink and then sat down in the chair across from him.

"So…you were going to tell me what is so special about vampire witch babies." Klaus, said with a sly smile on his face and then took a sip of his drink.

"Since you've decided to help me, I guess I should tell you a little bit about the history, and what to expect. Vampire witch babies are not just legend. Witches and vampire's seldom get together and it is rare that they would conceive children, but there have been some that existed, but because of the great fear the witch community has of these extraordinary babies, the children were normally killed before they could even reach their adolescent years." Elijah, paused, taken a sip of his drink, and then continued with his story.

"Because vampires are soulless, and come from dark magic, our souls are easy vessels to channel this kind of magic, without the consequences of losing our lives. We've seen firsthand what dark magic can do when a mere mortal like Bonnie Bennett, tapped into expression to bring back Jeremy. She died. Witches created these consequences to limit the use of dark magic by any of their kind, so that no witch could become too powerful, but a vampire witch child, will have all of the witches powers, and none of their weaknesses."

"With a powerful individual like that at my side, I would be unstoppable." Elijah, looked at his brother intently, as he twirled the amber liquid around in his glass, patiently, waiting for his brother's response.

Klaus, looked at his brother indifferently; he thought his brother was a fucking nutcase, and he was sure that is what the Salvatore's, Caroline, and Bonnie, thought of him too. He created hybrids because he was lonely. He wanted their protection. He only longed to have power too, but not over the world.

"Controlling the world is a big responsibility, don't you think? When and if you do get the baby, you hope to raise him or her to do your bidding, but what if they decide they don't want to be ruled? I would be a bit leery about asserting my power over anyone with such a copious amount of power. How could you trust that individual?" Klaus, questioned his brother.

"You make a compelling argument. With so much doubt on your part, are you still willing to help me?"

"Of course brother, I will help you, family means the world to me, but if you want this plan to be successful, you should have all the answers. You don't want to go into this blindly, because I for one don't like surprises," Klaus, looked at his brother still wearing a poker face.

The hybrid, believed he had gained his brother's trust. His and Rebekah's plan was now set into motion. As far as he was concerned, his sister, was the only family he had.

* * *

Damon finished his conversation with Kol, Connor, and Rebekah, and now it was time to talk about a more precious and sentimental issue for him.

He looked at the watch on his arm and rolled his eyes. He could have sworn that he told Caroline, to arrive when he did and to wait until his conversation with Rebekah, and the others was over.

"Oh, my God, Damon, I'm so sorry that I am late." Caroline, rushed out the words as she hurried over to Damon, and then started rambling, again. "I'm planning a birthday party for one of my sorority sisters, and they printed two hundred invitations with her name spelled incorrectly. Can you believe it? One hundred invitations ruined, so I had to go back over to Cards are Us, curse out the owner, who's now telling me, that the invitations won't be done, until after the party, so I had to compel him to have them ready tonight, and then I got a call from the caterers..." As Caroline, rambled on and on. Damon, tilted his head to the ceiling, in annoyance, as he rolled his eyes. He then slammed his hand down, onto the table, getting her attention.

"Caroline, Caroline…I don't care," Damon said, getting her attention as he leaned into the table bulging his eyes at the blonde.

Caroline, looked at Damon, innocently, as she crossed her hands over the table.

"Are you finished?" Damon asked.

"Geez, I'm sorry. I was just trying to explain why I was late."

"Well I don't care, because we've got more important things to discuss."

"Oh God, is Bonnie, okay?"

"Yes, she's fine, and soon, we'll be sharing the same last name." Damon smirked.

"OH MY GOD!" Caroline squealed.

Damon, grabbed his ears and bucked his eyes, looking around fitfully at the tables around them. "Can you squeal a little louder? I don't think the people in the next town heard you." Damon spat, as he widened his eyes at Caroline.

"Okay, so why did you want to see me?" Caroline asked, happily.

"I would like for you to plan the wedding. With Bonnie, being pregnant and in school, I thought I'd surprise her by planning the entire wedding, and when I say me, I mean you, will be planning the wedding." He smiled as he explained his idea to Caroline.

"I would love to plan the wedding. Yay!" Caroline, started clapping her hands together. "Do you have any special request?"

"Nothing too fancy. You know what Bonnie likes, just make sure everything is perfect, and that she is overwhelmed with happiness."

"So you want me to plan everything. You won't be looking over my shoulders?"

"You have complete control. I will have Stefan help you with anything else you need."

"Stefan? Damon, this is your wedding?" Caroline said, sarcastically.

"Look Caroline, I've already done the heavy lifting by buying the ring and asking you to plan everything. My work here is done."

"You are such an ass."

"Thank you," Damon, wiggled his eyes as he relaxed back into his chair.

"Well can you at least put a list together of all the people you want to invite?"

"I'll have my assistant Stefan get right on that."

"Ugh, Goodbye Damon," Caroline, rolled her eyes and then got up from the table, leaving The Grill.

"Hey, where are you going?" Damon asked, curiously, pushing his brows into his forehead.

"I have a wedding and a party to plan," Caroline said, with her back to him, waving.

Damon was on his way home when he remembered the trip he and Bonnie had planned to see Abby to tell her about the wedding and Bonnie being pregnant. He knew that Abby would be so thrilled that he was marrying her daughter and that they would be raising a family together.

_Oh joy._ Damon thought.

He parked the car quickly in the boarding house drive and then ran in to the house. He spotted Bonnie on the couch napping. Damon smiled at her and then kneeled over her, before pulling back the throw to get a glimpse of her baby bump; she was getting bigger. He was startled from his trance when he heard the clanking and clinging sounds of pots, pans, and dinnerware in the kitchen.

Damon walked into the kitchen. He stared at Stefan and Isabelle curiously. The older brother could sense the tension in the room. It was so thick he could cut it with a knife. Despite the couples tiff, they still managed to work in harmony as they prepared dinner for everyone. Damon watched as Stefan helped Isabelle make their seasoning for the rack of lamb. Isabelle was a little short as she took her directions from her beau. Stefan seemed to be irritated as he shifted on his feet and raised his voice at Isabelle slightly in response to her irrational retort to him.

Damon, laughed at their interaction and decided to interject with a light hearted and complimenting remark to lighten up the mood. "What smells so wonderful? You beautiful and magnificent creatures of nature…blah blah blah, yeah, I got nothing." Damon said, animatedly and then chuckled.

Isabelle, and Stefan, looked confused and then let out a light chortle. Stefan, then looked over at Isabelle, and smiled, but she quickly lost her smile, and rolled her eyes at him before looking away.

"To answer your question Damon, we are making rack of Lamb with potato gratin. Will you wake Bonnie? Dinner's almost done," Isabelle said, still in a sour mood.

"Sure," he said, before mouthing the words_, "I tried" _to his brother.

Stefan, looked at his brother with a sad look on his face, and then shrugged his shoulders. Damon, mutually shared his sentiment.

The raven haired man rushed back in to the living room, sitting beside Bonnie. He kissed her cheeks and forehead to wake her up.

"Mmmm, hey you," Bonnie said, raising up slowly on the couch.

"Mmm, hey you," Damon, gave Bonnie a chaste wet kiss to the lips, and then followed it up with three more.

"It's time for dinner," Damon said.

"Great, because I'm starving."

Damon, got up helping Bonnie to the kitchen.

They walked to the kitchen hand and hand. Damon, pulled out her chair and Bonnie sat down.

Stefan and Isabelle placed all the food on the table and then sat down to eat. Damon, made a plate for Bonnie and then sat it in front of her. He enjoyed babying her whilst she was pregnant.

They all ate in silence for a moment. Stefan, attentively watching Bonnie, and Damon, as they giggled and ogled at one another. He was becoming angry. Their relationship was going quite well, whilst his and Elena's was over and his new relationship with Isabelle, was on the rocks.

"So Stefan, Isabelle, what do you guys have planned for this weekend?" Bonnie asked, before pushing a spoonful of potatoes in to her mouth.

"I'm going to visit my friend Jennifer. I really don't care what Stefan does," Isabelle said, nonchalantly.

"Damn it Isabelle, I'm sorry." Stefan, looked over at Isabelle with an annoyed look on his face. He knew she was mad about Elena, but then he began to panic, because what if she looked in on his thoughts and saw that he had compelled Bonnie to kiss him, and that he totally enjoyed it and had secrets thoughts of doing it all over again?

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" Damon shouted, annoyed "Well guess what I did today little bird," Damon said, happily as he looked over at Bonnie. He was trying to defuse his brother and his girlfriend's growing feud.

"What did you do?" Bonnie smiled.

"I asked Caroline to help me plan a small wedding here in the backyard for us?"

"Excuse me?" Isabelle said, heatedly.

"I said, I asked Caroline to plan a small wedding in the backyard for Bonnie and me. I thought I said it loud enough for everyone to hear."

"What Isabelle is saying Damon, is why didn't you ask her?" Stefan looked at his brother with a wrinkled brow.

"I don't need you to speak up for me." Isabelle, glared up at Stefan.

The green eyed vampire dropped his fork in his plate, and rolled his eyes.

"Because Stefan, your little fairy might take flight and I need someone I can count on," Damon said, smugly.

"Well I'm back now, and she's my cousin, and I'll be the one planning her wedding."

"Well I've already asked Caroline, and she said yes." Damon shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I want to be the one to plan her wedding," Isabelle said, angrily.

"Well it's a good thing for the both of us that I don't care about what you want or need." Damon spat, as he and Isabelle, glared at each other.

"Stop it, both of you." Bonnie said, finding her voice.

"Even though Caroline, is my best friend, you still should have asked Isabelle, or even Elena. You should have asked all of them. Isabelle, since Damon has already asked Caroline, will you be willing to work with her?" Bonnie asked, an innocent look on her face.

"I am okay with that. I'm sure Caroline, and I will work well together." Isabelle smiled.

"You two will have fun, I'm sure." Bonnie, flashed her cousin her spectacular smile.

"That a girl," Damon spat.

Bonnie, shot her fiancé dagger eyes, and Damon, quickly shoveled food in to his mouth to avoid the little witches wrath.

After everyone finished dinner, Damon and Bonnie, cleaned the kitchen.

Bonnie, tossed and slammed things around, ignoring Damon. Her attitude did not go unnoticed.

"Bon-nie, is there a problem?" Damon said, as he loaded the dishwasher.

"The little stunt you pulled with Isabelle, that's my problem. How could you make a decision about our wedding without consulting me?" Bonnie asked, angrily.

"Because you're pregnant and going to school, you have a lot on your plate already. I was trying to be romantic and helpful," Damon said, in a raised voice, bulging his eyes as he threw his hands in the air.

"Well you could have at least asked my cousin first and then Caroline or Elena."

"Sweetheart," he said in a sing song voice. "Were you in the living room today when our engagement was announced? Because I was, and the look on Elena's face read anything but I'm so fucking happy for you two. She could hardly congratulate you. I thought she was going to have a fucking nervous breakdown, so what makes you think that she will be strong enough emotionally to plan the biggest day of your life? As for your cousin…I don't trust her," Damon said, bulging his eyes. "Who's to say she won't get all emotional? Stefan rubbed your pregnant belly and take off. I don't have time for her shit."

Bonnie looked at her fiancé with her arms folded over her chest. Her soon to be husband had a point, but she was still mad at him because he didn't include her on the decision making process of their big day. Damon needed to learn that it wasn't just about him anymore. He was now a part of a team and they were going to have to include each other on major decisions that affected their lives.

"Okay, I see your point, but next time your vampire ass better get with me before making decisions about anything that affects me, you, us, the children, your balls, my vagina…" Bonnie, trailed off.

Suddenly, everything coming out of her mouth sounded like a Charlie Brown cartoon to Damon. He stood, looking at Bonnie with the dumbest grin on his face. She was going to be his wife. He would have to consult his other half about his dick and her vagina. _The sex is really going to be wonderful tonight. She's so beautiful when she's angry._ He thought.

"Hmmmm," Damon, sighed, unconsciously.

Damon was abruptly brought back to reality when he heard Bonnie yelling at him.

"Damon! Damon, are you listening to me?!" Bonnie snapped.

"I love you," Damon said, in a trance.

"Psst," Bonnie huffed, and then walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, Isabelle rushed to Stefan's room and gathered up her things to sleep in one of the spare bedrooms. Stefan, walked in with his hands on his hips looking at her with a frustrating gaze.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping in one of the other rooms, and I don't need your permission?"

"I'm sorry Isabelle. How many times do you want me to say it?" Stefan said as he grabbed the woman's wrist, turning her around to him.

"I don't want your apology. I want you to change." Isabelle grabbed her things and then marched out of the room.

"Fuck!" Stefan hissed. He then flashed downstairs, grabbing his keys and quickly drove over to Elena's house.

He burned rubber in the girls drive as he came to a screeching stop. He flashed out of the car and up to the front door. Instead of using the doorbell, he banged on the door.

Elena opened the door quickly.

"Stefan, what's wrong?"

"May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Elena, moved out of the way, letting him inside.

"Are you okay?"

Stefan, looked at Elena with a crazed look in his eyes. He then flashed Elena up against the wall, before kissing her roughly. He pulled away quickly, a distraught look on his face. Elena, looked at him for a tick and then kissed him back. She flashed him up against the wall and then ripped of his shirt and then his pants. Stefan, followed, snatching off her clothes. He picked her up and then drifted to the floor with her. He thrusted into Elena wildly. She scratched down his back, drawing blood.

"Fuck me. Fuck me," Elena, panted.

Stefan, feverishly, kissed all over her neck, and then gave her a sloppy wet tongue kiss. Elena grunted into his mouth, Stefan growled and grunted and then folded Elena's legs over his shoulder. He pounded into her roughly, as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

He then pushed her legs off of him, grabbing her face, before kissing her deeply and feverishly in the mouth again. He pushed his face into her neck, and just like out of bad movie he called out_ her_ name.

"Bonnie, Bonnie," Stefan moaned.

Elena, pushed Stefan, off of her violently, and then sat up quickly. She looked at him with a wounded look on her face.

"What? What? What did I say?" Stefan, looked confused.

"You called me Bonnie," Elena said, in a raspy achy voice astounded.

"No, no, you must be mistaken." Stefan said, giggling hilariously at the idea of him doing something so stupid.

"STEFAN, YES YOU DID! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Stefan, jumped on top of Elena, pinning her to the floor, and then compelled her like he did to Bonnie. The whiskey eyed girl blinked her eyes and then smiled back up at him. He then wrapped his arms around her, cradling her into him. He wanted so badly to apologize to her for what he had done, but he was afraid. He then kissed Elena on her nose, before pushing himself back into her. After making love on the living room floor, he and Elena went to her room and laid in the bed quietly.

Stefan held her in his arms with his eyes closed. Elena decided to break the silence. "What does this mean for us?" Elena asked.

"It doesn't mean anything. I want to try and make it work with Isabelle." Stefan said, nonchalantly.

Elena, sat up in the bed, looking at Stefan, with a distressed look on her face.

"Stefan, I love you, but I want be your easy lay, and if what you felt for Isabelle was so great, than why are you here with me?" Elena asked, nastily.

Stefan got up from the bed, and then started putting on his clothes. He ignored Elena's question, causing her to grow angrier.

"Answer me Stefan. This isn't you. You are not a cheater?" Elena said, through her tears.

Stefan stood up, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm one now. You and my brother changed me. I don't ever want to be selfless Stefan -_ever_. I don't ever want to be that guy that loves a woman so much, and then she leaves me for my fucking brother." Stefan said, coldly.

"Stefan, I never stopped loving you," Elena said, as she took his face into her hands. "Damon, may have had my body, but he didn't truly have my heart."

Stefan, chuckled, ridiculously.

"Do you hear yourself?" He spat. "You are such a selfish disloyal bitch."

"Stefan?"

"Here," Stefan dug in his wallet and then placed two hundred dollars on Elena's night stand.

"YOU BASTARD!" Elena slapped him, and then Stefan left her house, leaving Elena there in tears.

Stefan, jumped in his car. He was sick about what he had done to both Bonnie and Elena. He came to a red light on the road. He sat there for over fifteen minutes, ignoring the honking car behind him. He was incredibly angry with himself. He didn't want to go home, but he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. He began to pick his brain for a person he could talk to, that wouldn't judge him, or be angry with him for what he had done. "Rebekah," he whispered.

He quickly drove to her house. He came to a screeching halt before parking, and then hurried to her door. Matt, answered, and then woke Rebekah. She came outside, and they sat down on a bench outside of her apartment building.

"Hey you, what's up?" Rebekah said, as she looked over at her friend with a concerned look on her face.

"What's happening to me Rebekah?" Tears began to collect in Stefan's eyes.

"Talk to me Stefan?" Rebekah asked, looking at him with concern.

"I compelled Bonnie to kiss me, and if that doesn't sound bad enough, I cheated on Isabelle with Elena."

"Stefan, no," Rebekah said, with a disappointed look on her face.

"What am I going to do?"

Rebekah, clutched his hand. "Stefan, we will get through this together, but you have got to sort out your feelings, for Elena, for Isabelle, and more importantly, Bonnie. She belongs with Damon, she loves him, and if you don't stop this, I fear this won't end well for you. Do you love your brother?"

Stefan, nodded.

"Well you have to forgive him, and you have to forgive Elena, and then you have to forgive yourself. It's the only way true love can find you."

Stefan, chuckled, his face moistened with his tears. "Wow, I can't believe you of all people are giving me such wonderful advice."

"Well now that I'm in a happy place, it's much easier to do."

Rebekah and Stefan laughed, and then she hugged him tightly.

* * *

The following morning Stefan and Isabelle had the house all to themselves. Bonnie and Damon had gone to visit with Abby.

"Good morning," Stefan said, as he walked into the kitchen. "Isabelle, I'm so sorry, there's no excuse for my behavior yesterday. I enjoyed you touching me and holding me. I felt guilty for being happy in front of Elena."

Isabelle turned to look at Stefan.

"Why does Elena's feelings matter over yours and everyone else's? You didn't sleep with her brother, she slept with yours. She made a conscious decision to give into temptation, and with that comes consequences."

Stefan sat down beside Isabelle. Feeling incredibly guilty, because he too had gave into temptation, by sleeping with his ex.

"I know this Isabelle, but I can't stand to see anyone hurting, it's a part of my nature. I know what Elena did was wrong but it doesn't stop me from trying to show her compassion. What type of man would it make me to hurt her when she's already in pain? You are a mind reader. You of all people must know what she's thinking. Am I a fool for showing her compassion?" Stefan asked, innocently, and the he wondered where his compassion was last night when he slept with her and then insulted her further by throwing money at her.

Isabelle sat and pondered over the question that was asked of her. She was well aware of Elena's thoughts. She too began to feel sorry for her, but Elena made her decision. Why should she care if she was hurting? Isabelle knew full well why Stefan was the way he was, because she too had compassion that rivaled his, but because she too wanted Stefan, she had to put aside her compassion for Elena's pain, because all was fair in love and war.

"Stefan you are not wrong to have compassion for her. Elena is very much in love with you, so much so, that it scares me. I just don't want to lose what we have, what we're trying to build. I don't want her to come between us."

"She won't," Stefan, moved his chair closer to her and held her hand tightly.

Isabelle, smiled at him, and then hugged him. Stefan closed his eyes tightly as she held him, but he couldn't enjoy her warm embrace because he felt overwhelmingly, guilty about all the things that he had done, kissing Bonnie, sleeping with Elena.

"Isabelle, I have to tell you something," Stefan said, as he pulled away from her, tears slipping from his eyes. "Last night when I left here. I did something awful." Stefan began to feel heavy with guilt as he sank deeper into his chair.

"Stefan, don't. It's okay. We just need a fresh start." Isabelle smiled.

"…but you need to know this," Stefan said, painfully.

"I don't want to know. You are going through a lot right now. I want you, and I'm sure if you tell me what you did, it will ruin the way I feel about you, and you are not that guy that you're terrible circumstances have forced you to become. You will find yourself again. You've always have. You will get better, because you have a good heart, and that is all I need to know."

Stefan smiled.

"Come with me." Stefan stood, and then held his hand out to Isabelle. He walked her out to the patio.

"So what's out here?" Isabelle asked.

"A radio; a sunny day, a fresh start.

Stefan plugged his MP3 player into the radio, and then chose Maxwell's song Drowndeep. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course, so after this are you taking me shopping for a whole new wardrobe?" Isabelle asked, teasingly.

"Baby, I will buy you a whole island," Stefan smiled.

They laughed and continued to dance. Stefan, took Isabelle shopping just like he had promised. He bought her everything her heart desired.

* * *

The following day, Isabelle called Caroline, and to her surprise, she welcomed her with open arms. The ladies had a full day. They picked out dinnerware, a catering service, flowers, and invitations. They had everything planned and paid for but Bonnie's dress. This was something the ladies agreed that Bonnie should be a part of.

After their long and eventful day, they went to The Grill for an early dinner. Caroline and Isabelle, talked major crap about Damon Salvatore, and other things. Isabelle felt good having made a friend that she could talk to about things that she couldn't talk to Bonnie about. The girls were soon interrupted by a certain hybrid.

"Hello ladies," Klaus greeted, as he interrupted the women's dinner.

"Hello Klaus," Caroline answered, dryly.

Isabelle looked at the man in shock. Here stood the man that caused everyone's pain. The Hybrid admired her beauty, and wanted to ask her if he could buy her a drink, but he was concerned about what Caroline would say.

Right away Isabelle felt uncontrollable sorrow for the man and a strong desire to comfort him. She couldn't take her eyes off of Klaus and he seemed to be having the same problem. She was driven to his darkness. It was the same thing that had drove her to Stefan. Caroline, watched as Klaus and Isabelle stared at one another as if they were in a trance.

"Hello, you must be Isabelle," Klaus bent down and took her hand, and then he kissed the back of it. He let his lips linger. His cool lips against Isabelle's skin burned to the touch. She was ashamed of what she was feeling for the man who caused her new friends and her cousin so much pain. Isabelle, started listening in on Klaus's thoughts.

_She hates me. I should have never kissed her. I'm nothing. I'm no one. No one will ever love me. _On the outside he looked like a man that was very much together, but on the inside he was broken.

"What do you want Klaus? No one wants you here."

"Caroline, love, this is a small town. We are bound to run into each other from time to time. Can't we at least be civil to each other?"

"You mind fucked my friends, and now you want to be civil?" Caroline, shot Klaus dagger eyes.

Klaus looked over at Isabelle. He was saddened, and suddenly feeling very shameful.

"You are right Caroline, sorry that I interrupted your meal."

He then took Isabelle, by her hand, again, kissing the back of it sweetly. "It was nice meeting you Isabelle."

Isabelle, looked at him nervously, and then swallowed. "It was nice meeting you too," She said, in a trance like state, and then watched him walk away.

"Well that was weird," Caroline said.

Klaus, walked away, but he turned back to look at Isabelle. He was shocked to see that she was looking at him too. He smiled at her once more and then left.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie had just delivered their good news to Abby, but what was good news to them was bad news to her. She was still in the living room crying. Not only was Bonnie pregnant with Stefan's babies because of what Klaus had did, but she was marrying the man that made her a vampire.

"Mom it's going to be okay. I know this seems like the end of the world but I love Damon, and he loves me."

"I'm not okay with this Bonnie. I forbid it and I know your father will too."

"You can forbid it all you want, but I will marry him. No one is going to stop me. I'm an adult now and I can make my own decisions without your consent." Bonnie paused. "I want you to be a part of my children's life. You said you had no choice in the matter when you abandoned me as a child, but you can make up for that by being a part of my children's lives," Bonnie said, seriously.

The ball was in Abby's court; she could be a part of her daughter's life or not.

Damon looked at the woman. This was a delicate situation. _No time for my snarky remarks now_. He thought.

Abby got up and paced the floor with her arms folded over her chest.

"I'm not happy with this relationship. Not at all, but if you love him, I will stand by you, but if he does anything to hurt you, so help me God, I will kill him," Abby hissed.

Abby's threat concerned Damon; she knew witches and it would be no problem for her to subdue and dagger him without any effort. Damon and Abby looked at each other intently. He hated himself in that moment for what he had done to her, but she would soon be family and he would do whatever needed to keep the peace.

"Well mom, we have to go, but I hope you will come to accept this."

Mother and daughter hugged and then Abby walked them to the door. Damon looked at Ms. Wilson once more before saying goodbye. She looked at the vampire blankly, and without a word, she shut the door in his face.

They walked back to the car slowly, climbing inside. They sat in silence before Damon turned the engine.

"Well that went well," Damon said, sarcastically.

"My dad's home, I guess we better go see him next," Bonnie said, worriedly.

Damon was starting to feel glad of the fact that he was bullet proof.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

I know a lot of you hated Stefan in the first version of this story and you may really hate him now. I know I shouldn't be condoning his behavior but TV Elena is awful. I really want to see her get her heart broken for once.

Well back to my explanation of why I'm writing Stefan the way I am. In the first version of this story I talked about his inner turmoil and the battle going on within the character in passing, but now I'm kind of having him act out as well as explain how he feels in the writing. I want to see him grapple with still loving Elena, liking Isabelle, and caring deeply and romantically for Bonnie.

He loved Elena so deeply and she betrayed him horribly by sleeping and living with his brother for an entire summer while he was drowning over and over in a safe. You can't tell me if that weren't reality he wouldn't be angry about that and wouldn't find it hard to be forgiving. I don't think the show portrays the character's emotions and reactions to things accurately…LOL!

I want to see Stefan's turmoil acted out and then I want to see him finally move on from one, forgive another, and completely heal over the other, and I want to go into deeper detail on how Elena's spell over Stefan breaks. Bonnie broke Damon's who will break Stefan's? Elena with a healthier relationship or someone new…LOL!

**_NTTSHBB Chapter 16 Story Starts:_**

* * *

Bonnie and Damon walked inside the Bennett home. She called out to her father. Mr. Bennett walked in to the living room making his presence known. He looked between Damon and Bonnie in silence with a stern face before walking over to the vampire and delivering a right hook to his face.

Damon fell to the floor grabbing his jaw.

"Daddy," Bonnie spat.

Even though the vampire was in no danger of serious harm, being suckered punched by her father was not something Bonnie wanted for the man she loved.

"Ouch, why did you sucker punch me?" Damon quipped. "Never mind, I'm guessing Abby told you the good news," Damon said to the older gentleman as he got to his feet.

"Bonnie do you seriously love this man after all the hell he has put you and your mother through?" Mr. Bennett said with disgust.

"I do," Bonnie said timidly.

"I don't condone this marriage to this monster or those things you're carrying inside of you, but you are your own woman. I know I haven't been much of a father to you because if I had, you wouldn't be standing here with this…this…this thing."

Mr. Bennett couldn't contain his disdain for Damon Salvatore but he loved his daughter and he wasn't ready to just let her go. He wanted to be a part of her life now more than ever, because she would definitely need a place to run after seeing her choice of mate, and he couldn't bear the thought of her running to Abby.

"When is this wedding?" Mr. Bennett asked his daughter.

"It's in a month," Damon said nervously.

Mr. Bennett gave Damon an evil look. If looks could kill Damon was just daggered, dismembered, and burned to ashes.

"I wasn't speaking to you," Mr. Bennett said through gritted teeth.

"Yes sir," Damon cleared his throat.

Mr. Bennett looked at him again. Damon decided he would just take his vampire self and sit down on the sofa. Just as he was getting comfortable Mr. Bennett walked over to him and towered over Damon, giving him an evil look -again. _Oh boy._ Damon thought. He looked up at the man with a blank look on his face before getting up to wait outside on the porch.

"Bonnie I'll be outside," Damon said while pointing at the exit as he walked backwards towards the front door nervously.

It was two hours later when Bonnie came outside with a small suitcase in hand.

"Oh my God, he disowned you?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"No silly," Bonnie giggled "I grabbed some of my favorite pictures and some things I want to keep with me. Dad says he loves me, but he's not at all happy about our marriage or me being pregnant. He still wants to walk me down the aisle but that's just in case we need to make a quick get away," Bonnie shook her head amusingly. "Oh, and he also said that once we divorce that there will always be a place for me here." Bonnie chuckled.

"Aw that's great little bird," Damon smiled at her before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her to him.

Bonnie looked up at Damon cocking a brow at him. "You and my father are a mess. You know that right?"

"I know," Damon dragged out the words as he bulged his eyes at her. "He wants to protect you and I get that."

"Yes he does and I am quite surprised by it." Bonnie laughed.

The couple than held hands as they walked down the walkway to the car. Damon opened the door for Bonnie and he was unaware of Mr. Bennett smiling as he peeped out the living room window at them.

"You know if you weren't such a bad boy maybe my dad wouldn't need to protect me from you," Bonnie smiled artfully at Damon.

"The only bad thing I'm doing now is bedding you down with pleasure," Damon wiggled his eyes at her.

Bonnie's mouth flew open; she wasn't used to hearing Damon talk dirty to her. They kissed each other on the lips before pulling away from her father's house.

* * *

A month later, Rebekah, Elena, Caroline, and Isabelle surprised Bonnie with one of the most amazing days of her life. They started out with a big breakfast at The Grill at six in the morning and then went to the bridal shop downtown. It was two days until the wedding so it was urgent that they picked and bought the wedding gown this day just in case alterations were needed. Luckily, Isabelle and Caroline had the bridal shop put aside five amazing wedding gowns that they thought would be to Bonnie's liking.

Bonnie was now two months pregnant which equaled six months of pregnancy if she were pregnant with normal babies.

In the bridal shop, Bonnie was surprised to see Elena and Isabelle being tolerant of each other. It had to be because of Caroline's magnetic personality no doubt.

Bonnie tried on two of the dresses but she wasn't pleased with the way they looked on her. After removing the second dress she looked down at the third one happily. She picked up the dress and examined it intently. She slipped the third dress on and then turned around to gaze at her reflection in the mirror as she fanned her hands over the mesh material. She stared into the mirror and her mouth went ajar. The beautiful dress had taking her breathe away. She placed her hands over her mouth trying to hold back her sobs. The other two dresses lying on the shelf had completely disappeared from her awareness. She wanted this dress, and she hoped the other girls would like it as well.

When Bonnie came in to the sitting area wearing the third gown, everyone was in awe of it. It made their hearts go pitter patter just like it did Bonnie's. The dress draped well over her pregnant belly. It was a goddess floor length satin chiffon empire waist v-neck dress with a beaded sash. All of the girls except Elena ran over to her. Bonnie excused herself from the others' and then walked over to her sadden friend.

"Oh my God, Elena can't possibly be trying to make today all about her," mouthed Caroline.

The other girls looked at Caroline in agreement.

"Are you okay Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine and I'm not trying to make this day about me despite what Caroline thinks. I'm happy for you Bonnie. I know I haven't been a friend to you, at least not the friend you've been to me but I love you and I am so happy for you. I wish that we both could be getting married to Stefan and Damon and be sister forever but my selfishness ruined that for all of us."

"Elena you will always be my sister no matter who you marry," Bonnie hugged her friend.

"…and you will always be my sister as well." Elena said after pulling away from Bonnie.

Elena took her friend by the hand and led her back to the fitting room mirror. The girls all gathered around Bonnie. They hugged each other tightly, some giggled and some cried, but they all were filled with joy.

"Smile," Caroline said and they all took a picture in front of the dressing room mirror.

The girls finished off their day with a trip to the spa, a little more shopping, and ended it with a long lunch filled with gossiping and laughter.

* * *

Elena decided not to hang out with the girls at Caroline's. After what happened with her and Stefan she wanted some time alone and to be away from Isabelle.

Elena pulled up to her house. She was utterly shocked to see Stefan sitting on her front porch. A part of her wanted to run to him but the other part of her was angry as hell with him for treating her the way he did and she suddenly wished she had a stake. She slowly exited the car. She and Stefan stared at each other intently as she walked along the walkway.

"What are you doing here Stefan?"

Stefan looked down at his fiddling hands shamefully and then back up at her. "I owe you an apology Elena," a pause. "My behavior the other night was unspeakable."

Elena crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with a serious expression. "Okay you've apologized, now leave," she said and then started walking hurriedly to the entrance of her house.

Stefan stood quickly and grabbed her by the elbow. "Elena please?" Stefan pleaded as he looked at Elena with a stoic look on his face.

"Why should I listen to a damn thing you have to say Stefan?"

"Because I still love you."

Elena widened her eyes at his declaration. She really did want to hear what he had to say because she still loved him too despite the six months she lived with Damon screwing and telling him how much she loved him. She still couldn't figure out to this day why and how she came to love Damon enough to even be in a relationship with him. She was convinced that the sire bond had caused her to be chemically imbalanced.

"Why are you telling me this now Stefan?" Elena asked in a raspy voice.

"Elena, I know that what I am about to say won't make up for how I treated you…"

"Why did you treat me that way Stefan? Why?" Elena cut him off as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I did it," Stefan sighed. "I did it because I wanted you to hurt as much as me. I hated you and Damon for a long time."

"…and now?" Elena asked.

"I don't hate my brother anymore and I don't hate you, but I'm still trying to forgive you and him both."

"Look Stefan, I know it's hard to look at me and Damon knowing how we both betrayed you, but if I could go back in time and change the past I would, and I'd chose you and not Damon." Elena began to cry and so did Stefan.

"When I got back my humanity. I remembered how much I cared for everyone, but strangely the way I felt about you didn't come back right away, and it wasn't until I began to live again that what I felt for you started to manifest within me for a second time. It wasn't until after I was with your brother that I missed what I had with you. It was then that I knew who my true soul mate was, and it's you Stefan." Elena lightly sobbed.

"Really?" Stefan lightly chuckled through his sobs.

"Yes Stefan. I want you back and you can't say that you don't feel the same about me. When we made love the other night I felt it in your touch and in your kiss."

"Elena I would love nothing more than to be with you again and for things to be the way they used to be but so much has changed."

"You mean with Isabelle? If you really love her you wouldn't have been here with me and once she finds out we were together do you think she will be so understanding."

"She knows about us, and she wants a fresh start." Stefan looked at Elena with an enduring look on his face.

"Oh," Elena said disappointedly.

Stefan and Elena looked at one another for a moment intently letting their admissions sink into their awareness.

"Look Elena, it's not just Isabelle. The thing that happened with Bonnie and now that we're having children together," he paused. "I'm confused about my feelings for you, her, and Isabelle…" A pause. "When you and Damon were together I came to really care for Bonnie."

Elena looked at Stefan astonished. "A…are you saying you 're falling in love with Bonnie Stefan?"

Stefan looked at Elena shamefully.

"No Elena, I am just feeling confused that's all. I don't love her. I'm not in love with anyone."

Elena looked down at the ground sadly and Stefan noticed.

"Elena," he grabbed her hand. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but you have to realize that when you were with my brother, I had time to do some soul searching, and I had time to heal."

"You're saying you love me but you're not in love with me," Elena said dryly.

Stefan's facial expression gave Elena the answer.

"It's okay that you are not in love with me. You're not in love with Isabelle either so that means I still have a chance." Elena moved closer to Stefan; she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips letting her lips linger. She pulled away slowly and they gazed into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Elena, please don't tell anyone what I told you. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. If Damon knew about my confusing feelings for Bonnie it could create tension between us and I don't want to lose him -again."

"Your secret is safe with me, and if you ever want to talk, my door is still open to you." Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck tightly and he wrapped his around her back as he closed his eyes and gently massaged her back.

They pulled away from each other slowly and smiled at each other.

"Until next time Stefan, and there will be one. We're destined to be together." Elena walked into the house leaving Stefan alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Bonnie and Isabelle made it back to the boarding house late.

"There are my girls," Stefan called out as Isabelle and Bonnie entered in to the living room.

Isabelle gave Stefan a warm embrace and a tender kiss on the lips. Bonnie tried to do the same but he avoided her offer for a friendly hug. He turned and walked quickly to the bar and poured himself a glass of Bourbon, something he rarely did. Bonnie's feelings were a little hurt and then she looked down at her huge belly. The closer it got to her due date the more on edge Stefan became.

"Hey little bird…fairy," Damon said as he addressed the young women. He was elated to see his little witch.

He walked over and hugged her like he hadn't seen her in centuries. Damon stepped away and rubbed her belly before leading her over to the sofa to rest her feet.

"So how was your day without the most handsome man in the world by your side?"

"It actually felt refreshing not listening to your snarky comments and bitching." Bonnie smiled at the raven haired man.

"Hey, my comments are not always snarky. I can talk fondly about other things too, like sex, intercourse, and relations," Damon said playfully.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh wow," Bonnie said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked and then ran over to sit beside Bonnie.

"Whenever I try to relax the twins make other plans for me. They start double teaming my ovaries and bladder." Bonnie laughed lightly.

Damon held her close and began massaging her belly. Stefan turned his attention back to the book ignoring the others and all the attention they were giving Bonnie and the babies.

"Stefan get over here. You've got to feel this, they're doing somersaults." Damon lifted Bonnie's shirt to get a better feel of the babies' movements.

"No you guys enjoy the moment. This book is really starting to get interesting."

"Stefan get your ass over here…Now," Damon said in a demanding tone looking at his brother with bulging eyes.

Stefan got up and walked over to them. He didn't want to enjoy Bonnie's pregnancy. It made him feel guilty, but if he didn't do it, everyone would start to ask questions and Stefan wasn't ready for that either.

He sat down on the coffee table in front of Bonnie. He put his hand on her belly barely touching her before moving his hand away.

Damon seeing his brother's reaction felt compelled to show his brother that it was okay to feel joy about his child. He didn't want Stefan to miss out on his unborn kicking in its mother's womb.

Damon grabbed his baby brother's hand and placed it on Bonnie's tummy. Damon took Stefan's hand on a tour of his fiancé's stomach. Stefan was so nervous that if his brother hadn't been clutching his hand everyone would have seen his hand violently shaking.

Stefan felt the babies move and the imprint of the children's feet as they jabbed through Bonnie's skin. He was elated. He could feel his unborn children.

"You feel that Stefan?" Damon asked his little brother in a low husky voice.

Stefan looked between a very in love Bonnie and Damon as they gazed achingly into each other's eyes. He couldn't stand it. He snatched his hand away and flashed out of the house.

"Stefan," Isabelle called out and began to run after him.

"Just let him be Isabelle; he needs some time alone," said Damon.

Damon continued to rub Bonnie's belly. She looked up at him lovingly. His little witch was having his child, and no one knew but him.

* * *

Stefan stayed outside for the remainder of the night. He sat on the ground using his knees as a resting place for his arms and chin. Feeling his children moving inside of Bonnie sent shivers down his spine.

He wanted to be punished for how he was feeling for Bonnie. Everyone around him was moving forward but him.

He was startled from his thoughts when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my God Stefan, are you crying?" Damon asked unbelievably. "I know what you are thinking brother, and I am asking you to stop it."

"How can I be happy when I'm having children with the woman you love?"

"Dude, first of all you are not having babies with Bonnie, you're having, "A baby" with Bonnie."

"She's having twins meaning, "Two", so unless I missed something in school, two is plural," Stefan said to his brother while waving two fingers in his face.

"Listen, I wasn't going to tell anyone about this, but I had a dream that Bonnie had twins which I delivered, and when I held this little blue eyed baby in my arms everything in me told me she was mine, and to confirm my doubts about my dream, Emily came to me with a warning about not desiccating Klaus. She said we needed him to destroy his brothers and that one of the babies were mine, and when I found out that you and Bonnie were having twins, I knew that what she told me had to be true." Damon explained as he looked at his brother blankly.

"So that's why you've been staying around the house more and not doing your little disappearing act." Stefan paused. "The baby in your dreams gave you hope?" The younger brother looked at his brother nonchalantly. "I hope that Emily is right. I actually hope that both of the babies are yours."

"And I hope one will be yours Stefan. You deserve to be happy. You are a good brother. You've always put aside your own happiness to save my ass and I can't thank you enough. From now on, I want you to be happy about your daughter, don't let worry steal your joy. I'll be fine; I've got the girl," Damon winked at his brother and they laughed.

"So why doesn't Emily want us to kill Klaus?"

"Because killing Elijah won't make all this end. His big brother Finn is helping him and if we get rid of Klaus we will be killing the one person that can help us get rid of both of them, and not a word of this to Bonnie." Damon warned.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her." Stefan agreed.

Stefan and Damon stared at one another in silence letting the information sink into their cognizance.

"Well good night brother and get your cry baby ass in the bed," Damon said as he walked toward the house.

"Good night Damon." Stefan lightly chuckled as he watched his brother walk away.

* * *

"Niklaus," Rebekah called out to her brother as she entered his home.

"I'm in my room," Klaus shouted from upstairs.

Rebekah walked up to his room. What once looked like a haunted shrine to Bonnie was now a sophisticated room for a bachelor. Klaus had decorated his room with warm colors like deep reds and browns and he placed a few golden accented whatnots around the room, and hung modern pictures on the walls which help to make his room more warm and inviting.

"Your room is beautiful." Rebekah looked around the room impressed.

"You think so?"

"Yes." Rebekah smiled at her brother as she stood in the middle of his room with her arms folded over her chest looking around.

"So what brings you by?" Klaus asked his sister.

"I was on my way to the Salvatore's. Damon and Bonnie's wedding is today."

"So you stopped by to see if I will be your date?" Klaus smiled.

"No," Rebekah laughed. "I wanted to check in on you and see how things are coming along with Elijah. Why hasn't he made his move?"

"Well Rebekah, I convinced him to take the baby after it's born. I just simply told him what a big hassle it is to take care of a pregnant woman and that it will only create more loose ends to tie up in the end."

"…and Elijah agreed to this?" Rebekah asked skeptically.

"How can one disagree with logic," Klaus said smiling at his sister. "So how is Isabelle?"

Rebekah looked at her brother curiously.

"…and why are you asking about Isabelle? Don't bother her Klaus," Rebekah said demandingly.

The happy expression on the man's face quickly disappeared and was replaced with a wounded one.

Klaus was hurt that his sister didn't trust him, but it wasn't like he gave her any reason to believe in him.

This time was different, because he didn't feel obsessed with Isabelle. He felt like Isabelle was light. She was the light to his darkness, just thinking about her made him feel happy. Even though she wasn't a part of his life, picturing her face from that day in The Grill made it easier for him to sleep at night.

"Don't worry love, I promise I will never hurt Bonnie, her family, or her friends again. My only intention now is to protect them."

"I want to trust you Klaus…" Rebekah was cut off.

"Well than trust me." Brother and sister looked at each other intently.

"Well I better get going. I need to get ready for the wedding."

"Okay, will I see you later?" Klaus asked.

"Sure," Rebekah answered and then left.

* * *

The gang sat around the table eating breakfast happily. The kitchen at the boarding house was finally being put to use. Everyone seemed to be comfortable with each other, even Isabelle and Damon who bickered on occasion had learned to tolerate each other.

"Whew," Bonnie exclaimed.

"You okay, you're not getting cold feet are you? Deciding to marry Damon couldn't have been an easy decision to make," Stefan said playfully.

"Ah ha ha ha, very funny. Don't you have a date with a rabbit or a squirrel? Damon spat

"What? Dude how is that even funny," Stefan said with his arms folded across his chest smiling.

"Because it is Stefan, because I said it. Now you two leave, I need to have pre-wedding sex with my soon to be wife."

"It will be better after you're married. You two should really hold out," Isabelle said shaking her head.

"But it's so much better when you're sinning. Come on baby. Let's fornicate for old times?" Damon wiggled his eyes at Bonnie before running kisses over her cheek and down her neck.

"After we're married." Bonnie kissed the raven haired man on the lips before exiting the kitchen.

"Aww come on Bonnie," Damon pleaded with a disappointed look on his face to a fleeing Bonnie.

As soon as Bonnie left the kitchen she bumped into Caroline. The girls giggled and embraced before going their separate ways.

"Good morning." Caroline sang as she entered the kitchen.

Everyone greeted her back and then Caroline got down to business.

"Okay, the florist, the caterers, and the decorators will be here soon, are you ready?" Caroline smiled.

"I'm ready." Isabelle answered. The girls left the kitchen hurriedly leaving Damon and Stefan alone.

"Well Damon, you're getting married. Are you ready?" Stefan asked looking at his brother slightly smiling.

"Hell yes. I can't wait to fuss, fight, and have makeup sex with Bonnie Bennett; I need this woman. Are you fucking kidding me with that question?" Damon asked ridiculously.

"Well good, because I thought for sure you'd get cold feet." Stefan laughed.

"Well no Stefan, I didn't." Damon mouthed and then left the kitchen too.

Stefan shook his head at his brother as he laughed ridiculously at him.

* * *

Abby, Rebekah, and Elena were helping Bonnie be the most beautiful bride in the world. Bonnie cried and cried. No one could stop her river of tears.

"Bonnie you're ruining your makeup," Rebekah shouted.

"I'm sorry I can't help it, I'm pregnant." Bonnie sobbed.

Abby walked over to her daughter embracing her in a tight hug. "Oh baby you are beautiful," Abby said trying to give her daughter comfort.

"But my belly is huge, everyone will notice."

"Bonnie if you want to leave, my car is right outside," Abby said mockingly.

"Mom I'm marrying Damon." Bonnie mouthed.

"I just had to make sure," Abby said holding her hands up in defense.

_One could only hope._ Abby thought.

"Bonnie are you ready?" Her father shouted from behind the bedroom door.

"Yes, come in," Bonnie shouted as she patted her tears away with a single tissue.

Bonnie's father walked in and the sight of Bonnie took his breath away; he was in awe of how beautiful his daughter looked. He wasn't happy at all about her choice in partner, but seeing her made his heart skip a beat.

"Bonne you are beautiful." Her father walked over to Bonnie taking her by the hands and helped her to her feet.

"You really think so?" Bonnie asked as she looked up at her father with watery eyes.

"Yes Bonnie I do."

"Well we better go take our seats Rebekah," Elena said. She knew Bonnie needed a little time alone with her mother and father.

"Yeah let's take our seats because Bonnie was too selfish to have a maid of honor," Rebekah mouthed before leaving.

"I love you and you look beautiful so stop worrying," Elena said to Bonnie after running back and giving her a hug. "Bye," Elena ran from the room.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Abby said tearing up after she closed the door to the room.

"…and I can't believe you are here to witness it," Mr. Bennett said sarcastically.

"Shut up Rudy."

"I'm not the one…" Mr. Bennett was cut off.

"Mom dad, please," Bonnie looked between her parents with an irritated look on her face.

"Sorry sweetheart. Today is your big day. Your mother and I will pretend to be adults for once." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you really want to marry Damon?" Abby asked her daughter again.

"Marrying Damon is the best decision I've ever made in my life," Bonnie said assuredly.

"But you're so young sweetheart; you have your whole life ahead of you," Rudy said.

Bonnie's parents were still trying to convince Bonnie not to marry Damon, but she felt bound to her beau.

"Everything is going to be okay. I just need both of you to trust and believe in me. Is that too much to ask?" Bonnie asked as she looked between her parents.

Her parents nodded in agreement before giving their daughter a warm embrace.

* * *

"Come in," Damon shouted.

"Well look at you." Stefan whistled at his brother as he entered the room. "You look dashing."

"Today is the day I marry the little witch so I must to look my best." Damon wiggled his eyes.

"Here let me get that." Stefan walked over to Damon and grabbed his tie.

"I know how to tie a tie Stefan." Damon mouthed

"I know. I just want to do it because today is your wedding. I'm making memories for my diary. Don't steal this from me." They laughed.

"Ahhh, who am I to stand in front of a girl and her diary." Damon growled at and teased his brother.

"You know you don't deserve her right?" Stefan asked as he slightly smiled.

"I may not deserve her but I love her and she loves me and that's all that matters."

"Well yeah, love is important, but it's also important that you have your right partner. Because there are going to be days when the woman you love so much is going to drive you crazy and you will question that love."

"Well Bonnie and I have a great partnership Stefan. We've always been great at compromising and making things work and you keep living, you will find that same thing."

"I did have that once, but it was taking away from me." Stefan finished tying off his brother's knot making it tighter than what it needed to be."

The brother's looked at each other intently before Damon grabbed his tie and loosened it.

"Are you ever going to forgive me Stefan?" Damon asked passively as he looked at his brother suspiciously.

"I am, but it's a work in progress. I just feel like it's a slap in the face for you to win someone as great as Bonnie Bennett after all the horror you put me, Elena, and this town through."

Damon turned around and began primping in the mirror, a vacant look on his face. "I may not deserve Bonnie, but you deserve someone better than Elena and you will find it. I love you Stefan. I want you to be happy and I want you to be my brother. I want us to be a family. Are we a family Stefan?" Damon asked as he looked at his brother through the mirror.

Stefan walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Damon took a hard swallowed as he looked down at his brother's hand as it rested on him.

"I love you too and yes we are a family. We've been one for almost two centuries. We've put in too much time to stop being family now." Stefan chuckled. "Now today is your big day and I want you to be happy." Stefan expressed himself sweetly.

The brothers hugged and then took each other by the shoulders and looked into each other's eyes fondly before Stefan fluffed Damon's hair.

"Ah shit Stefan what the hell. Now I have to do it all over again." Damon began primping in the mirror once more.

* * *

Caroline and Isabelle were busy making sure everything was perfect, from the beautiful Gazebo, the white doves that would be released at the end, to the floral arrangements made of white and purple lillie's that matched the purple and white dinnerware.

"You and Isabelle did an amazing job with this wedding," Tyler said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. He then kissed her passionately. He took her face into his hands as their kiss deepened. Tyler slid his tongue into Caroline's cool mouth, each of their tongues began fighting for dominance over the others. Their kiss was a clear indication of how perfect they were for each other. Their intimate moment was brought to a halt when Caroline's walkie talkie went off. It was Isabelle telling her that Bonnie was ready.

Bonnie and her father had now joined the others in the backyard. Bonnie smiled at her fiancé from down the aisle. Mr. Bennett however glared at the man. Damon was smiling until he saw Mr. Bennett's facial expression. His happy appearance quickly turned into a look of concern.

"Last chance princess; I promise I'll be around more. I'll even buy you your dream car, a Mercedes; the sky is the limit." Bonnie's dad wouldn't give up.

"I want to marry him but you can still buy me a Mercedes." They laughed.

Bonnie looked down the aisle once more at Damon who was dressed in all white. She wanted to run to him, and she would have, if she didn't think Caroline and Isabelle wouldn't kill her.

Damon's eyes watered as he saw his beautiful little witch standing at the end of the walkway. Bonnie looked like a goddess; _a goddess was going to marry me._ He thought. Why in the hell she wanted him, he was still trying to figure it out.

Tears began to collect in his eyes. He grabbed the hankie from inside his white tux and wiped them inconspicuously. He then scanned the crowd for witnesses, and there said witness was. It was none other than Stefan winking and waving at his brother. Damon was going to kill him later, it was decided.

The music started to play and Damon watched as Bonnie walked down the aisle –to him. He would be the one to hold her and love her after all, and for all eternity.

Bonnie began to walk to him and time began to move slower. There was no one else in the world but them in this moment, and the only music Damon could hear was his anthem for Bonnie which was Justin Timberlake's 'I think she knows.'

The long walk down the passageway ended. Bonnie was now standing with her fiancé.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The Pastor asked.

Mr. Bennett looked down at his daughter then at Damon; he couldn't find the words. How could he give his daughter to this monster? Damon looked at the man anxiously. Then Bonnie looked up at her father through the veil.

"Daddy please, I love him," Bonnie said in a shaky voice.

Mr. Bennett looked at the Pastor. "I do." He said hesitantly. "I give this woman to be with this man," He took her hand and gave it to Damon. Giving Bonnie away to a vampire was the hardest thing Mr. Bennett would ever do in his life.

"Thank you," Damon said to Mr. Bennett.

The man still couldn't find it in his heart to speak to the vampire. He walked away without showing his disdain.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Bonnie and Damon as they exchange vows of their everlasting love," the Pastor gave the signal for the two to share their vows.

"Bonnie." Damon paused. "I came to this town driven by what I thought was love only to find heartache and pain and more heartache and pain, but standing before you today, I realize that all of that had to happen. All of my mistakes were preparing me and molding me for something greater, and that something greater is you. Thanks for setting my brain on fire, those moments help jump start the fire in my heart that only burns for you. I love you Bonnie," Damon sighed.

"Aw," the people in the crowd gushed.

"That was cheesy!" Stefan shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Damon, I've always believed in destiny, so every time love would knock me down I would get back up because I knew those failed attempts were leading me to the one for me. The first time you kissed me, everything inside of me came alive. I said to myself there's no way in hell Damon Salvatore is my destiny (the crowd laughed) but looking back at all of our failed attempts at love, destiny was driving us right into each other's arms," Bonnie's voice was becoming shaky. "I know you are the one for me because you pushed me and I liked to think I pulled you to do things differently. You believed in me even when we hated each other; we were great as enemies but will be unstoppable as husband and wife. I love you Damon Salvatore."

"Whew, you go girl!" Caroline shouted.

"…and now for the rings," The pastor said.

Damon started looking fitfully in his pockets for the rings.

He chuckled nervously. "I know they are here somewhere," he said digging in his front pants pockets again and then his back pockets.

"Damon," Bonnie sang. "Please don't tell me you lost the rings." Bonnie said disappointedly.

"FOUND "EM"," Damon shouted as he pulled the rings from his inside jacket pocket and held them up to the crowd.

He slid one matching band on Bonnie's ring finger and then she slid the other matching band onto Damon's. They smiled simultaneously down at their bands both smiling big and dazzling smiles.

"Ladies and gentleman Mr. and Mrs. Damon and Bonnie Salvatore," the pastor pronounced them husband and wife and then approved their first kiss.

Damon cupped Bonnie's face gently into his hands and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. He pushed his soft mauve lips into hers and her soft lips pushed back. They held the kiss for a few moments and then they pulled away from each other slowly and gazed into one another's eyes.

"You are my husband." Bonnie said in a trance like state.

"…and you are my wife." Damon winked at Bonnie and then took her by the hand.

The newly married couple walked as fast as the pregnant woman's feet would allow them as their friends threw rice and Caroline released the doves signifying their brand new beginning.

As the others threw rice and shouted at the married couple, Stefan and Elena stared at each other intently. Elena sighed breaking their extensive gaze first as she walked away with Rebekah and the other's. Stefan watched her until she was no longer in his sights.

* * *

Everyone had finished dinner and were now drinking and laughing. Isabelle, Caroline, and Tyler were engaged in deep conversation about various things but the fairy kept a careful eye on Stefan and Elena who seemed to be pretty cozy in their little corner.

"So did you ever imagine Damon would marry before you?" Elena asked.

"Are you kidding me? I could picture my brother running the best little whore house in Virginia before I could picture him being married."

Elena laughed.

"Did you think that he would marry Bonnie Bennett of all people?" Stefan asked.

"No, I did not see that one coming but they say opposites attract." They both smiled.

"I did however think that we would be married one day." Stefan said with a stoic look on his face.

"Well maybe that can still happen." Elena looked at Stefan with a childlike face.

Stefan slightly grinned at her and then asked her to dance. "Let's not think about the bad. Today is a time for celebrating. Come on, let's dance?" Stefan held his hand out to Elena.

She took his hand and the man quickly twirled her around the open floor. Elena tilted back her head in a fit of laughter. They began to sway slowly on the floor as they stared at each other enduringly for a moment before Elena crashed her lips against Stefan's. The vampire pulled away quickly and looked at Elena in horror.

"What are you doing Elena? Isabelle is here." He expressed in shock.

"I'm sorry Stefan. Maybe she didn't see." Elena said with a wounded look on her face.

"I have to go." Stefan quickly left leaving Elena alone.

Isabelle was floored at what she saw happen right before her eyes. She ran out of the living room and out the backdoor ignoring Caroline's call. She then ran around to the front of the house as to avoid the people out on the patio. As she rounded the corner of the house she went crashing into none other than Klaus Mikaelson.

She hit the ground with a loud thud and then quickly looked up to see the hybrid standing over her.

"Are you okay love?" Klaus asked as he extended a hand to help her off the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Isabelle asked flabbergasted and out of breathe.

"I am bringing by a gift for Damon and Bonnie. I know they won't accept it but I will offer it just the same, but enough about me. Are you alright?" Klaus asked a disheveled looking Isabelle.

"Well I just saw my boyfriend's ex plant a kiss on him. How should I feel?" Her eyes began to water.

"Did he kiss her back?"

"No?"

"What did he do?"

"He looked shocked and then he ran away," a pause. "What should I do?" Isabelle had completely let her guard down and was entirely comfortable with airing out her dirty laundry to Klaus.

"Well the last thing I want to do is say something that will hurt you further, but it's possible that he may still have feelings for her. I mean the very idea of him running away and not correcting her behavior immediately means that he could possible still feel something."

"I know I should walk away from this relationship. He slept with her and I am still trying to be understanding because he is so torn and confused. I want so badly to help him through all his pain." Isabelle expressed herself sadly. "Should I just walk away?" She looked at Klaus with a distraught look on her face.

"I can't tell you what to do Isabelle. Only you know how much you can stand. Only you know your true worth, but I believe a girl like you deserves to be the only one." Klaus looked at Isabelle achingly and then lightly smiled. He wasn't looking to end hers and Stefan's relationship, but even a blind man could see that they were doomed.

Klaus heard the music from inside the house. It was Jennifer Hudson's 'Love is Your Color.'

"I know just the thing to take your mind off of your troubles. Even if it's just for a spell," a pause. "Dance with me Isabelle?" Klaus held out his hand for her to take and without hesitation the fairy took the hybrids hand; she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Klaus followed by resting his head on Isabelle's.

They rocked slowly to the music as everything around them seemed to disappear. It was only Isabelle and Klaus in this moment.


End file.
